No Boy No Cry
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: This is my first AU story, so yeah. Sasuke is an orphan who lives with a man named Kakashi who took him in when he lived on the streets. Things go out of control. Find out when you read, better summery inside!
1. 11:00 PM

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Sasuke was walking home, it was around 11:00 at night that was around the time the gym closes on Tuesdays so he had had to leave the gym.<p>

He and Naruto had been lifting working out since 8:30 that evening. Though Sasuke wouldn't admit that it was weird for Naruto, but his blond, annoying friend had been acting a bit odd today and he didn't know why, he had told him that he had dumped his girlfriend Hinata and was thinking on moving on to someone else, when he had asked his friend who the blond simply smiled and replied with 'it's a secret'.

The raven haired sixteen year old had just rolled his eyes and kept working out and chatting with Naruto about other things until it was closing time for the gym.

Then his mind suddenly drifted back for a reason he didn't know why, but to the night his family consisting of his father Fugaku Uchiha, mother Mikoto Uchiha, and his older brother Itachi was torn appart by a monster he had thought to be a kind person that he looked up to.

The night when his big brother Itachi had gotten into a fight with their father over friends, attitude, and drug problems and he had gotten angry pulled a gun on their father and shot him four times in the chest, then took aim directly on his mother and shot her between the eyes.

He had been hiding around the corner that night, he had heard the arguement and Itachi had heard him gasp, he turned and looked at him then he beat him viciously with one of the metal fire pokers that were antiques to the house's old fireplace, before stabbing him with his switch blade knife in his ribcage.

That night he had almost died, his brother had left him there bleeding on the floor dying until the police found him after being called when a neighbor heard the yelling and the gunshots.

He had several foster homes but he ran away from all of them, and for a long time six months at least when he was ten years old lived on the streets, stealing from people and sleeping in ally ways under stairs and old leaking abandoned buildings.

Until one day when he was trying to steal a wallet from a man he got caught and the man felt sorry for him, he practically forced him to come home with him.

**~Flash Back (Six years ago)~**

Sasuke was walking the streets silently and he was starving because he hadn't eaten anything for four whole days and most of the morning, he hadn't had even a small portion of food during the past few days, he needed money to buy something though, but as usual he had have to get money first, even though he felt bad about stealing from people he had no other way of getting it. Most of the time since he was now living on the streets and had been for six months, he was either stealing for food, or getting beat up by gangs which in fact he had a run in with a gang that had six people, they had beat him up violently and for proof he had dark bruises on body, a split lip, and a black eye.

He saw a white haired man wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a black vest over it. He could see the man's wallet sticking out of his back pocket, he started over to the man quietly as he krept up behind him. He was practically an expert at stealing wallets having done so for the past six months strait, he was right behind the man when he reached out and grabbed hold of it, but as soon as his finger tips touched it the man's hand darted behind his back and snatched hold of his wrist with a grip as tight as a vice.

"You really shouldn't steal." the man said suddenly, his voice slightly angry.

Sasuke tried to pull his wrist away but the man tightened his grip, but he didn't turn around. "Let go! You're hurting me!" Sasuke cried fearfully. The white haired man turned around with an angry look in his eyes at first but then when he caught sight of the boy who had tried to steal his wallet he felt bad instantly, he could clearly tell this kid lived on the streets, his face was covered in dirt and bruises, and his clothes had holes in them from being worn out. The boy tried to strike at him to defend himself but he caught that wrist too. "I'm not going to hurt you calm down." the man answered as he pulled the child into an empty ally and pushed him against the wall pinning him there by putting an arm on either side of him.

The boy started to cry as fear started to sink in but the man shushed him.

"What's your name?" Sasuke hesitated and lowered his eyes before answering the man's question.

"Sasuke." "Were are your parents?" the man asked.

Sasuke looked down with a sad expression on his face, the man got the answer just by that movement, so he moved to the next question.

"Alright...well...where do you live?"

"I...don't have anywhere...no one wants me." the boy said quietly.

The white haired victim looked at the boy for a second as he thought before speaking.

"Alright. Come on. You're coming home with me." he said as he grabbed the dark haired boy's wrist.

Sasuke yanked away however glaring angrily. "Why?"

"Well would you rather I left you out hear to starve and get beaten by gangs? I can tell you've had a couple run ins." the man said knowingly.

"I don't even know who you are!" the boy growled.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself Sasuke. My name is Kakashi Hatake. Now...I'm not giving you an option, either you come with me or I'll have the cops pick you up." was the reply he got from the man, along with a stern look.

**~End Flashback~**

That was how he had gotten a home, Kakashi had taken him under his wing upon feeling sorry for him, he had despised the man at first, but then he became good friend's with him real fast, but this was due to the man actually treating him with respect and not as a pest that he hated taking care of, he treated him like an actual person unlike all the foster homes he had gone to.

Living in them had been torture, the people there had all been rather abusive to him because he was skinnier and more quiet than the other kids. They thought he had mental problems or something so the other kids and the adults like to pick on him.

But Kakashi never did that, he was always calm, he never raised his voice at him hardly ever, he actually seemed to understand how he felt or if he didn't he tried to understand how he felt. That was why he always held great respect for the man now.

He let out a sigh as the memory slipped from his mind again, he realized he had walked a couple streets too far because he wasn't paying attention.

_'Shit Kakashi's probably wondering why I'm not home now...' _the teen thought to himself.

He saw an ally way that if he remembered right, cut into the road behind his house and he shrugged to walk through it, not really caring about the barking dogs and not noticing the car that was following him slowly.

Sasuke was about half-way through the ally when he suddenly let out a curse upon realizing he took the wrong ally way, as he came to a dead end instead of the road he was looking for.

"Damn...wrong ally." he muttered.

He then saw lights on the wall he was standing before and he turned around to see a more than likely expensive black Poniac blocking his way out of the ally.

Sasuke frowned as suspicion started to tingle in his brain.

Three people got out of the car, they were all wearing black and had masks covering their faces and as they started towards him and Sasuke backed up a little wanting his space.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sasuke snarled.

One of them spoke and he could have sworn he recognized the voice. "Get in the car."

"No. Like hell I'm going to get in a car with a bunch of people I do not know." one of them drew a gun and pointed it at him, and he raised his hands.

"Turn around face the wall." the one with the gun ordered firmly.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he recognized this voice clear as day.

It was his older brother, sure enough the man removed his mask and there he recognized the dark eyes, the dark and long hair, and the pale skin much like his own.

"I-Itachi..." He backed up against the brick wall, as he started to panic.

Memories flooded his mind and he tried to bolt past them but Itachi grabbed him and slammed him to the ground and proceeded in holding him there, he normally would have fought back since he had been in situations in getting jumped by gangs before but since he was always working out he could defend himself easily, but he was too scared of his brother so instead started screaming for help.

One of the men went to the car and grabbed something and he came back over to the two brothers, with a roll of duck tape he ripped off a piece and taped his mouth shut to stop his screams.

Itachi pulled Sasuke's hands behind his back and started to wrap the roll of duck tape around them until they tightly bound his hands together, then he did the same with his ankles.

Itachi lifted his squirming brother up while one of his partners popped the trunk of the Poniac and opened it.

Sasuke jerked and thrashed in his brother's grasp but Itachi held onto him tightly as he walked over behind the car and forced him into the trunk of the rather nice car, then slammed the roof of the trunk shut leaving him in total darkness.

He heard the car engine roar to life and then he felt the car moving, he couldn't help but wonder where they were going, then he suddenly heard something, it sounded like a gas leak or something.

Then his eyes widened in realization as he instantly recognized the smell consuming his suspicions.

_'Shit! They have something in here!' _then it all went black.

Itachi looked at Naruto and Madara who took their masks off.

**~(xXXx)~**

"Good work Madara, Naruto take him out before we get there because I do not want to have to deal with my little brother throwing a temper tantrum when we get to our destination." he muttered before he started his car and started the journey back to the old abandoned prison building he was taking shelter in at the time.

"Yah well I'm still getting paid for this right? I may not like Sasuke because hes a real jerk but still I wouldn't want to cross Kakashi." the blond asked.

"Just chill out Naruto." Madara said tossing his long, spiky, ebony colored hair over his shoulder to behind him whereit touched the center of his back while small strands hung down to his shoulders.

Naruto pressed the button on the dashboard to turn on the knockout gas vents in the trunk of the car to put Itachi's brother to sleep, almost instantly they could hear Sasuke's muffled protests and him banging his shoulder up against the roof of the trunk as he tried desperately to escape.

Then eventually the noises grew fainter until they died down completely.

* * *

><p><strong>New story yay!<strong>

_Emily_


	2. Where are You?

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened his eyes and groaned, he didn't feel good at all. He couldn't see right, he was seeing double vision and was dizzy.<p>

He couldn't remember what had happened he felt cold so he looked down at himself and he saw he was naked and had his hands bound to what looked like an old bed with a leather belt.

"Someone! Help me!" he cried through his dark and blurred vision.

"Hello little brother." said an erie voice that made him freeze with terror. Tears started to leak from his onyx eyes and his body started to tremble with fright.

Sasuke saw his brother walking towards him with what looked like his old switch blade that he had almost killed him with all those years ago.

"L-Let me go Itachi...I won't tell anyone I saw you please don't kill me...I'm sorry you hate me...please just don't hurt me." Sasuke sobbed as his brother started to walk towards him.

"But why would I want to do that? Hm? Why would I want to let you go?" Itachi said as he rested the blade of his knife on his brother's pale tummy.

"I-I don't know...please. I just want to go home." Sasuke stuttered as he tugged on his restraints a little bit.

Itachi laid a hand down on Sasuke's face and Sasuke's shaking got even worse.

"Shh...you don't have to be scared little brother...this'll be fun. My you've grown so much..." Itachi said as he carressed Sasuke's trembling lips with one of his long fingers.

The door opened and another person walked into the room and put a large box he had been carrying on the floor by the wall, Sasuke recognized him immediately.

"N-Naruto! Help me!" he cried earning the person's attention.

"Sorry Sasuke. I'm getting something outta this so I'll just leave you there." the blond snickered. Sasuke's mouth dropped open from the shock he was in.

"Y-You...I thought you...you can't be with him!" Sasuke stuttered but Naruto only shook his head.

"I'm getting paid $50,000 for this...plus to be honest...I've never liked you. You whine too much, but on the other hand I always have admired your legs..." Naruto siad with a sick grin on his face.

Itachi smirked at the comment Naruto made and he climbed on top of the old bed that belonged to the cell Sasuke was being kept in in this old abandoned prison.

"N-No! Get back! Get away from me! Someone! Help me! He's going to kill me! Help!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried getting his brother off of him but Itachi silenced him when he forcefully locked lips with Sasuke earing a muffled squeak from Sasuke before he started trying to kick his brother away from him.

Itachi smirked down evilly at his helpless toy after he pulled away from kissing him. "Naruto...get whats his face on the phone." he said calmly.

"Who Kakashi?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"Yeah. Give me his phone once you're done dialing." Itachi replied.

Naruto did as Sasuke's older sibling ordered and dialed the number then handed him the phone.

**_"Hello?"_** a voice came from the other line.

Itachi put the phone by Sasuke's mouth. "Talk. Say anything about or location and I'll kill you. Tell him who I am or about Naruto and I will kill you. You will tell him what I tell you to say to him. Understand?" he hissed in Sasuke's ear.  
>Sasuke didn't answer he jus trembled in fear.<p>

_**"Hello?"**_ the voice asked again.

"K-Kakashi." Sasuke sobbed upon hearing the man's voice, he wanted him to help him so bad, and he just broke.

_**"Sasuke? Sasuke! God do you know what time it is? Where the hell are you? You said you'd be home at 11:00 last night! It's almost 2:00 in the morning."**_ the man said worriedly over the phone.

"I-I'm sorry! Please help me! He's going to kill me!" Sasuke cried.

_**"What? Who? Sasuke where are you?"**_ Kakashi asked.

"I-I don't know! I don't know where I'm at! I-I was walking and I took a wrong turn I wasn't paying attention. Three guys grabbed me and tied me up, then they put me in the trunk of their car, I think they drugged me...because I woke up tied to a bed naked! H-He's going to kill me...please he's going to do it just like he did everyone else!" Sasuke balwed.

_**"Shh...just calm down...are any of them there? Or did you dial my number?"**_

"N-No...he's here. He's on top of me...oh god he's going to kill me! I-I'm tied to the bed...please Kakashi! Please help me!" Sasuke begged.

_**"Okay just relax Sasuke. Did he tell you what he wants?"**_ Kakashi asked.

Sasuke was about to answer when Itachi covered his mouth and put the phone to his ear and started to talk.

"It is so nice to finely get to talk to you. I'd love to meet you..and if you care at all for his safety you'll meet me at the park on the west side of town tonight at 9:30 alone with no cops. I have many friends that are loyal to me...they won't hesiate to kill him if I am captured."

_**"You son of a bitch! I'm gonna-**_

"Bye bye now..." Itachi said and hung up the phone.

Itachi looked back at his little brother with a wicked look on his face.

"Please...let me go Itachi." Sasuke bawled hysterically.

Itachi walked over to the box that Naruto had brought in and picked it up then set it down beside the bed.

He picked up one of the objects and showed it to Sasuke, the base of it was a red ball but then out of it came two black straps on each side. "Open your mouth Sasuke." he commanded in a firm voice.

Sasuke didn't comply with his demands so Itachi grabbed hold of his favored switch blade and put it to Sasuke's throat. "Now."

Sasuke's lip trembled as he tried to resist crying but he opened his mouth and Itachi grabbed his jaw and forced it opened a little more before shoving the wide round ball into Sasuke's mouth and tightening the straps behind his head before fastening them.

That was when hell really began for Sasuke.

**~Later 9:30 PM~**

Kakashi had just arrived at the park as the person who had taken Sasuke had commanded he sat down on the swings, he was so worried about Sasuke ever since he had taken Sasuke under his wing the kid had seemed almost like a son to him.

'That bastard better show up...' Kakashi thought bitterly.

Then he saw a rather nice looking black car pull up across the street from the park and he stood up when he saw a man get out and start walking over to him.

"Sit back down I'm not going to pull anything." the stranger said.

Kakashi grumbled a curse and sat back down on the swing he had been sitting on.

The man walked into the light the street lamp was giving off and Kakashi froze when he saw the resemblence this man had to Sasuke.

Once the man was right in front of him he stopped and stood there looking at him.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Yes...you're Sasuke's brother Itachi...I can tell by your looks. I've seen pictures of you that Sasuke has shown me. What are you doing here where is he?" Kakashi growled angrily.

"He's safe...for now." the black haired man said.

Kakashi looked down for a moment before realizing something. "How do I know this isn't some trick? Prove to me that he's alive, and that you have him."

"I figured you'd ask for proof, which is why I brought this." Itachi said pulling out a large envolope and holding it out to Kakashi who took it hesitantly.

He opened it and found a plastic zip lock bag with a couple locks of raven black hair that seemed to be dark than Itachi's and about the same shade of Sasuke's hair color, then he saw something that made him want to be sick, there was a full bloodied finger nail that looked like it had been ripped out of someone's hand, he had to resist the urge to vomit and he looked up at Itachi with a glare.

"Not enough proof for you? Alright then here." Itachi said handing him a smaller envolope labeled 'Pictures'.

Kakashi ripped the envolpope open and pulled out the pictures and his eyes went wide in surprise when he saw them.

There were four pictures the first one had Sasuke tied to an old bed in a dark room completely naked his eyes leaking tears while staring fearfully at the camera with a red ball gag in his mouth, and cuts and bruises all over his body.

The second picture was of Itachi on top of Sasuke licking his penis and balls while Sasuke cried and clenched his bound hands into fists.

The third picture really sickened him it showed Itachi fucking Sasuke's ass while blood was leaking out of his little brother's ass from the intrusion.

And the fourth picture had Sasuke with a rod inserted inside his urethra opening, and a dildo shoved up his ass while Itachi was busy licking his neck while moving the rod in and out of his brother's penis.

Kakashi swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "What do you want? What will it take for you to let him go. I'll do anything. Please tell me what I have to do."

"$200,000 by Tuesday is what I want...then you can have Sasuke back." Itachi said with a calm expression.

"B-But...how am I suposed to get that much money in so little time! It's Friday!" Kakashi stuttered.

"That's for you to figure out. If I don't get it by Tuesday at four in the afternoon...I'll kill him." Itachi said with a grin and stood up.

"Good luck Kakashi...you should better hope that Sasuke survives his time with me. Oh by the way you know Sasuke's number...just call and I'll answer." Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke's phone out of his pocket to show Kakashi what he meant.

"You sick son of a bitch...he's your brother. How could you do this to him?" Kakashi asked.

"It's easy actually. I'll see you later Kakashi." Itachi said as he opened the door to his Poniac and got in before driving off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways heres chapter two I hope you liked it!<strong>

_Emily_


	3. Exchange

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Sasuke was trying to sleep he was so tired, but it was rather hard to sleep with no clothes on and nothing covering him for it was freezing in the old prison cell he was being kept in.<p>

Sure he slept with no clothes on a lot, but he at least had boxers on to keep him more...comfortable.

There were numerous reasons why he could not sleep right now the first was that he was scared shitless, the second that he was freezing, the third he didn't feel good in fact, felt like he was going to puke, the fourth was his ass and and body felt like it was freaking on fire, and the last one because he normally breathed through his mouth when he was sleeping and he wasn't acustomed to breathing through his nose.

Sasuke finely gave it another shot, he closed his eyes and remained still to try and lull himself to sleep and after five minutes it worked, he didn't notice the sound of the door opening and a sillouette of two people walking into the cell.

One of them rather tall and the other a about a little bit taller than his own height, they stopped when they were half-way over to the bed in the small cell.

**~XXX~ **

Itachi had just gotten back from his meeting with his brother's adoptive parent and he was rather proud of himself upon knowing how horrified the white haired man had been when he saw the pictures of his 'son' being raped by his own brother.

He was walking the halls of the prison when he bumped into Madara, who he smirked at happily.

"Well how'd it go Itachi?" his cousin asked.

"Pretty good. I think the bastard is scared out of his fucking mind. You should have seen his face when he saw those pictures. How's my precious little brother? You been keeping a good eye on him?" Itachi asked as he walked past Madara who started to follow.

"He's fine. Been a little restless but other than that he hasn't made a noise after Naruto threatened to castrate him, if he kept screaming. I told him he couldn't do that to him since he's your brother and you and I are in charge of him so I just told him to put the gag back in." Madara said.

"Okay well I think I need to visit him for a little bit...there is so much I would like to say to him. Go get Naruto, we'll all have some fun with him." Itachi suggested.

"Okay be right back." Madara said with a grin befoer walking off to find the blond.

A few minutes later Madara and Itachi were at Sasuke's cell Madara opened the door but Sasuke didn't react, they both walked into the room but stopped and listened for a second.

"I think he's sleeping Itachi." Madara said.

"Mmhmm." Itachi replied with a wicked grin as he started over to the bed his brother was helplessly tied to, he climbed on top of it but Sasuke still didn't move so Itachi smirked at him before lowering his head to Sasuke's face and running his wet tongue along the top of Sasuke's parted lips that were wrapped around the large red ball on the gag.

Sasuke's head jerked to the side at the disturbence of his much needed rest and he let out a small muffled noise around the gag that kept his mouth wide open. "Hmhm...time to wake up Sasuke...big brother's here to see you." Itachi whispered in his ear, but Sasuke didn't even stir which somewhat confused him becasue Sasuke had always been a very light sleeper.

"What's wrong with him?" Itachi asked a little irritated.

"Maybe he still has some of the sedative we used earlier to quiet him down after you raped him in his blood stream." Madara suggested.

Itachi scratched the back of his neck as he thought for a second. "In that case he'll be hard to wake up...but...I know just what to do. Madara get my peircing gun from my room."

Madara returned a short three minutes later with Itachi's piercing gun and handed it to Itachi.

Itachi got the needle on the gun in position and put it to Sasuke's left nipple then he pulled the trigger and the needle pierced strait through the small nub on Sasuke's chest making blood start to leak out of the new wound also causing Sasuke's eyes to go wide with agony.

"Good morning little brother." Itachi said putting the piercing gun down and licking the blood away from the bloodied hole on Sasuke's nipple.

Sasuke let out a muffled yelp of pain and he tried to pull at his bonds even though he was struggling to see strait through his blurred vision, he could tell it was Itachi who was above him.

Itachi chuckled at the dazed look on his little brother's face and licked the tears off of his face.

"Don't worry...if your precious Kakashi can't deliever the money by tuesday...we'll have reason to end this." Itachi said as he nibbled on Sasuke's earlobe.

Sasuke started to cry hysterically, he was so terrified, he was afraid his brother was going to do what he did all those years ago or worse.

**~Monday (11:32 PM)~**

Itachi was sleeping soundly with his brother tied up with his hands bound behind his back, ankles bound together, and gagged with an old rag, with Itachi's arm around his middle so he was right beside him so he could make sure he'd stay put, when Sasuke's phone vibrated in his pocket.

He took it out and answered Sasuke's phone. "Mmm hello?" he answered tiredly, not even bothering to check the caller ID he figured it was Madara anyways.

"I have your money Itachi. I want him back." a voice demanded over the phone.

"Really now? Alright then, but if there are any cops you'll be sorely sorry. Meet me at the old lake out in the old wildlife reserve that was closed down three years ago. Ta ta." Itachi said and hung up the phone.

He looked down at his sleeping little brother and kicked him in the ribs making him yelp and roll off the bed and hit the ground face first. "Get up Sasuke! You got lucky. He has the money now let's go. Make the exchange or rather should I say...kill Kakashi and keep you and the money."

"N-No! You promised!" Sasuke stuttered only to be stabbed in the forearm by Itachi's switch blade.

**~Meanwhile (Abandone Wildlife Preserve)~**

Kakashi pulled up on the other side of the lake and got out of his car once he spotted an old red car with Itachi sitting on the hood of it with a smirk on his face.

There were two people with him, one being a rather tall man, and the other one he couldn't believe it but it was Naruto one of Sasuke's friends.

He sighed as nervousness started to sink in his gut, he could see Itachi had a gun on his belt and he hoped they weren't just going to shoot him.

"I take it you know Naruto Kakashi? And this here is Madara Uchiha, he's mine and Sasuke's second cousin." Itachi said with a friendly, playful smile.

When he got ten feet away from the three he gave Naruto a sharp glare before he spoke.

"Where is he?"

"He's around here somewhere." Itachi said smirking at the man then glancing at the back of the car.

"Give me Sasuke and you can have your money." Kakashi snarled.

"You see that's not how it works here at the moment, I'm the one with the gun here."

"Yeah well so do I." Kakashi said and pulled out a pistol.

"Ah...you want to play for keeps then? Very well." Itachi said and lowered the gun, then put it down on the ground.

"Let's talk this over like men how about that?" the older sibling of the two brothers said with a small smile.

"Tell me where he is." Kakashi growled as his anger started to rise.

"I dunno he's around here somewhere." Itachi repeated.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called out to the boy he hoped was around here somewhere.

Then to Kakashi's relief and shock he heard a muffled series of sobs and screams, that weren't understandable due to whatever they had done to whoever it was, from the trunk of the car and he started to move but Itachi picked up his gun again.

"Uh uh...I wouldn't if I were you. Give me the money first." he said paitently.

Kakashi let out a sigh as he looked at the back of the car and he handed Itachi the money and Itachi snapped his fingers and pointed to Madara who walked behind the car, with the white haired man on his heels, and unlocked the trunk revealing a completely nude and trembling Sasuke.

He was gagged and blindfolded with duck tape, and his wrists and ankles were bound together with it too.

Kakashi was about to pull Sasuke out of the car when Madara and Naruto grabbed him and held him back.

"What the hell! You said I can have him back! I gave you what you wanted!" Kakashi said.

Itachi walked over and smiled at Sasuke before slamming the trunk shut again.

"I did didn't I, but I changed my mind...I think it's time to finish what I started eight years ago." Itachi said and opened the front door to the car and pulled the break loose.

The car started to go forward down the hill towars the water in the deep lake. Kakashi knew this was bad, he had at one point taken Sasuke swimming here once after the wildlife park shut down, so he knew this water was very deep.

Kakashi watched helplessly as the car went plumeting into the water and within minutes had sunk beneath the water.

Madara and Naruto let go of Kakashi and the distraught man ran full speed and stopped at the edge of the cliff to take off his jacket, shirt, and shoes, then he dived into the water from the clifftop and went down after the sinking car in hope to get to it in time before it made the lake Sasuke's watery grave.

**~xXXx~**

Sasuke looked up as light and heat flooded the small area he had been captivated in for the time being, he heard it being unlocked and then to his relief heard a voice he had never been so happy to hear, Then he heard Kakashi yelling as Madara and Naruto grabbed him and he heard the door being slammed shut again leaving him in darkness once again.

He heard voices, no yelling and then he felt the car lurch forward and he felt himself moving.

He heard a splash and as something hit what sounded like water, he then felt something wet and cold on his nude body.

Then he realized what had happened, Itachi was trying to kill him! He pulled the break and he was sinking in the car down to the bottom of the lake.

He felt the water filling up the small area fast and soon he was completely underwater he couldn't breath as the tape over his mouth prevented it, not that it would have been any different if it wasn't on, but he kept breathing in through his nose filling his lungs with water.

**~xXXx~**

Kakashi knew Sasuke wouldn't last long in his condition so he had to hurry, once his body hit the water after diving he swam as fast as he could after the car it took several minutes and he felt like he was surely going to die from lack of air but he managed to reach the sinking car and he pulled at the lock on back of the car in desperate attempts to get his 'son' out, and to his surprise the rusty old lock snapped off because it was so old, and it the small compartment opened.

He threw the lid open and found Sasuke his eyes closed, Kakashi pulled hiim out and held onto him tightly with one arm before swimming up to the top, it was a long swim and it took hiim quite a while to get up there but when he did he took in gasps of fresh air to try and regain his oxygen.

He glanced at Sasuke, but he wasn't breathing. Worry started to fill Kakashi and he swam over to the banks of the cliffside and set Sasuke on the ground, he pulled the duck tape gag and blinfold off, before opening his mouth and trying CPR on him. "C'mon Sasuke, Please you can do it c'mon." Kakashi whispered as tears leaked from his eyes.

He got no response and he was becoming desperate, he continued to try and pump the water from Sasuke's lungs but it wasn't working.

Finely he gave up and stood as tears started to roll down his face, but one could hardly tell since the white haired man was soaking wet from diving into the lake.

He stopped crying suddenly when an idea came to him, he hated himself for doing this but he was going to give it a try, he raised his foot and stomped as hard as he could on Sasuke's smaller chest and the water mixed witha little bit of blood came flying out of his mouth and into the air befor coming back down on his naked body and a little on the ground.

Sasuke started to cough and sputter, then once he was done he let out a groan of pain and started to shiver from the cold.

Kakashi climbed back up to the cliff top with Sasuke in his arms to find Itachi and the other two gone.

He picked up his jacket and wrapped it around Sasuke who clutched at the material tightly, "You're safe now. It's okay." he spoke as he stroked Sasuke's drenched jet black hair, but Sasuke flinched away from him.

"It's alright Sasuke. I won't hurt you you have my word." Kakashi tried to reassure him.

"K-Kakashi?" Sasuke asked weakly earning a nod from the man he considered the closest thing he had to family.

Sasuke threw himself onto Kakashi and started to bawl in hysteria.

"Y-You came for me." Kakashi wrapped his arms around his adoptive son with a heart broken look upon his face.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't let you get taken away from me. I love yoo too much to allow myself to lose you without a fight." Kakashi said wiping the blood away from Sasuke's mouth with a white cloth that he pulled out of a pocket on his jacket.

This caught Sasuke's attention, of all the time he had lived with the man during the six years, never once had Kakashi shown this much affection towards him.

Sure he'd do stuff with him like go fishing or go to a movie with him but he never said that he loved him before.

And it tore him apart as his mind wandered back in time, to a time where he was with his family, when his mother and father would talk about how proud they were of both him and Itachi.

How he would help his mother in her garden and help his father at the automobile repair shop he owned, and how Itachi and him would play hide and seek before he had become a teenager and got into drugs.

Sasuke went silent as he remembered what Kakashi had just said, his bottom lip started to tremble and he wrapped his arms around Kakashi and held onto him tightly.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as he lifted Sasuke's chin with a finger.

"I-I miss them, but...I have you now...but I still miss them." the boy said.

Kakashi took the time to register what Sasuke meant and he realized about fifteen seconds later.

"I know, you'll always miss them Sasuke. I wish I knew how I could help you cope with their death...but for that I'd need to know how they died. Even though I know its a sensitive subject for you. But let's get you home and into some warm clothes before you die of hypothermia." Kakashi said as he picked up the sixteen year old boy and carried him to his car and put him in the front passenger's seat before getting in himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually starting to like this one now, do not worry the Pain of the Unloved will be posted up as soon as I can get motivated to write another chapter, I need some ideas for that one so PM me if you have any!<strong>

_Emily_

Review this Chapter Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to Community 1. 11:00 PM2. Where are You?3. Exchange4. What Happened in That Room5. Not Itachi6. At All Costs7. I Need A Gun8. Just Like Him9. Everything's Alright10. My Name's Tasha11. Nightmare's Girlfriend12. Tears in the Night13. Heartbreak to Come14. Haunted House pt 115. Haunted House pt 216. Even If It Means Killing You17. The Truth and Price of Family18. Mistakes Realized19. Always Love You

Return to Top


	4. What Happened in That Room

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Kakashi had gotten<p>

Sasuke back home after his experience with his big brother Itachi Uchiha, they had not heard anything from or about Itachi since.

Kakashi was currently walking home from work and decided to stop and pick up the mail, even though he knew the mailbox was probably going to be empty as usual.

However he was surprised when he saw an packaged envelope labeled, To Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi had a suspicious feeling as he opened the package because it had no name or return address on it.

He opened the package and found a DVD disc in a case that was labeled Sasuke Uchiha.

Then he found a card on the back of the case he pulled it off and read it.

_Dear Kakashi_

_I hope you enjoy this little video. I'd watch all of it if I were you, it has some very important information on what we have done to my precious baby brother, and by the way I'd take him to the hospital right away after you watch it. _

_With sincere love Itachi Uchiha_

Kakashi's eyes narrowed in anger but he quickly headed off for home, it was almost 11:00 so the gym would be closing soon and he wanted to watch this before Sasuke got home.

Once he got home he put the disc in the DVD drive on his laptop. The video opened by itself and he started to watch it fearing what he would see.

**~VIDEO CONTENT~**

The camera was first aimed at a car then Itachi walked into the camera's view to the back of the car and opened the trunk, he pulled out a struggling Sasuke who was fighting back with all his might, out of the nice black car.

"Shh...little brother, I won't hurt you...much." Itachi said with a grin.

"Mmmpphhh!" Sasuke cried as he tried to kick his brother when he slung him over his shoulder.

"Sasuke...shut the fuck up! Before I kill you." Itachi said in a calm voice while he pulled out his switch blade and opened it with a click of the switch on it.

Sasuke's eyes started to water as he glanced over at Naruto who was holding the camera filming the whole thing.

Itachi continued to walk with his bound an gagged brother over his shoulder while Sasuke kicked and struggled to get free from his monster of a brother.

Itachi disappeared inside a building with his brother and Naruto who was still filming followed him.

The camera screen went black and then came back on a couple minutes later and it showed Itachi trying to force his untied but still gagged brother onto what looked like an execution table in a prison, where he strapped his little brother down with leather belts.

"Mmpphh!" Sasuke screamed as the camera was suddenly aimed towards his lower half when Itachi's hands reached the waist band of his of his dark blue gym shorts and pulled them down, followed by his red silk boxers, thus leaving him bare to the world.

"Shush now...it'll be alright little brother. Now do your big brother a favor and take this for me." Itachi said as he held out a pill and a glass of water.

Sasuke shook his head in refusal but Itachi smirked and put the switch blade to the top of his black tank top and cut down the the center of the shirt cutting it off and then opening it to reveal his brother's pale tummy and his six pack abs that he was still working on.

Itachi's long fingers roamed over Sasuke's abs and sides as he prodded at his brother's ribs that he could count, his fingers traveled along the smooth skin until he felt the small, soft healed over bump on his little brother's skin.

He looked at his brother's face and smirked when he saw the small glare on his brother's face.

"Found it." he said looking at the pale scar he had given Sasuke eight years ago.

"I think I should cut it open again..." Itachi said as he put the blade to Sasuke's scar.

The camera zoomed in on the scar then the knife, then out to show Sasuke's trembling body.

Sasuke shook his head and Itachi nodded.

"Alright then." he said as he peeled the tape off Sasuke's lips and held the pill by his mouth, Sasuke opened his mouth and swallowed it and Itachi helped him take some water to wash it down.

Itachi then unstrapped Sasuke but then tied his hands behind his back,from the table and carried him to a cell with the camera man, or in plain english Naruto following him again.

Now there were three people in the camera's view, Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara.

Itachi carried Sasuke to a cell which Kakashi now assumed the place was a prison. He carried his bound brother and laid him on the bed before gagging him once again.

Itachi turned to Madara before he spoke. "Let's give it ten minutes to start taking effect on him. I'll be able to wake him up later."

Then there was a groaning sound as the sound of someone striking another person could be heard then the camera was shut off.

Two minutes later the camera turned back on again and Kakashi saw the time on the camera recording was different now.

He was shocked as he continued to watch the video he collapsed backwards onto the couch from the shock he was in.

The camera was on but there were no voices until he head Sasuke's groan of discomfort, he could hear clearly that the boy was confused and not feeling well just by his expression.

As the boy looked down he saw something that both frightened him and horrified him and he let out a muffled scream.

Sasuke could see through the sheet even though he couldn't see strait through it that his organ was sticking strait up plus it was much longer, wider, and bigger than normal.

Also his balls felt like they were on fire they were so swollen.

The sound of a door opening could be heard opening and the camera was picked up again, then Madara and Itachi came into the camera's view line.

Itachi just looked down at his little brother, enjoying the horrified expression upon his face.

"Mmpphhggmmpphhh!" was Sasuke's muffled reply through the tape gag covering his mouth.

Itachi grinned as he climbed on top of Sasuke's smaller body.

The camera zoomed in on Sasuke's pulsing organ and just by the looks of it, it looked pretty sore too.

"What's that baby brother?" Itachi asked innocently while he peeled the tape from Sasuke's lips.

"W-What the hell have you done to me!" Sasuke cried in horror.

"Viagra. My, that looks painful. Shall I help you with that?" Itachi asked licking his lips.

"N-No! Don't touch me!" Sasuke cried as Itachi licked the tip of Sasuke's pulsing erection and inserted the tip of his tongue through the hole and wiggled it a little bit.

"Ah!" Sasuke cried as tears poured down his face, while Itachi moved his tongue in circles inside his manhood.

"I-Itachi s-stop!" Sasuke cried as the camera zoomed out to show the two.

Once he was done Itachi climbed on top of Sasuke once again and continued licking and sucking on his swollen erection causing Sasuke to arch his back and curl his toes from the pleasureful touches that his body seemed to like, but his mind obviously didn't.

Itachi kept sucking until Sasuke started to moan and pant.

"I-I think I'm gonna..." he started but Itachi cut him off.

"Oh no you don't, we can't have that just yet..." he said and pulled out a length of red ribbon and tied it around the young boy's penis to prevent the cum from coming out.

"I-Itachi...p...lease...it hurts." Sasuke begged.

"First before I let you, you have to do some stuff for me." Itachi said with a grin and untied Sasuke then held him down to the floor.

"No running understand? Or I'll kill you right now. Just like I did our mother and father." The camera zoomed in on Sasuke's horrified face and Itachi grabbed him roughly and shoved a red ball into his mouth.

Sasuke looked confused at first until straps were wrapped around his head and then buckled securely.

"You are not allowed to take this out, what I want you to do is act like the whore you really are. I want you to fuck yourself with this until I tell you to stop." Itachi said as he held up his switch blade for Sasuke to see.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and he shook his head in refusal.

Itachi put the knife to Sasuke's stomach just barely bellow his belly button after getting Madara to hold him down.

"Yes you will...or I"ll gut you like a fish right here." Itachi said a creepy calm voice and handed the switch blade knife to Sasuke who took it hesitantly.

Sasuke got on his hands and knees and reached behind him and started to insert the knife into him but stopped and shook his head as he felt the pain of the knife cutting into him and he started to cry with hysterics.

The camera zoomed in as Sasuke moved the knife that was now deep inside of him in and out, in the background of the video he could clearly hear Sasuke's cries of pain.

Then the camera switched to Itachi who was now standing with his arms folded over his chest with a smile on his face.

"Keep going Sasuke." he muttered.

Sasuke continued torturing himself until finely Itachi told him to stop and he walked over and removed the knife from his rear end. Sasuke could be seen crying as Naruto aimed it at his tear drenched face, Madara got into the camera's view and grabbed hold of Sasuke's hair.

"Suck me off boy." he grinned menacingly at him.

Sasuke shook his head defiantly but Madara yanked harshly on Sasuke's hair making him cry out, giving him the opportunity to shove his hard on erection and force it into Sasuke's mouth all the way.

"I said suck boy! If you bite down...you'll be sorely sorry." Madara growled.

Itachi smirked and removed the ribbon then started to suck on Sasuke's organ again and Sasuke moaned in pleasure as he clenched his hands into fists and arched his back.

After six minutes of Sasuke sucking on Madara and Itachi sucking on Sasuke, Sasuke came into Itachi's mouth and Madara came into Sasuke's.

Sasuke pulled off and lurched forward and threw up from the taste and the pain he was in.

Then the video went black as the sound of someone's body hit the ground.

**~End Video~**

The video came to an end and Kakashi sat in silence for a few minutes before he heard a sob behind him.

He intsantly turned around and saw Sasuke on his knees with his hands over his eyes that were leaking tears through his fingers.

"S-Sasuke? How long-" he started but Sasuke cut him off.

"Why! Why would you watch that!" he sobbed. Sasuke we need to take you to a hospi-" Kakashi tried to soothe but Sasuke wouldn't listen.

"No! I hate you! How could you watch what they did to me! I hate you!" Sasuke yelled before running out the door.

"Sasuke wait!" Kakashi cried before running out after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we go that is some of what happened during Sasuke's stay with his jerk of a brother.<strong>

_Emily_

Review this Chapter Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to Community 1. 11:00 PM2. Where are You?3. Exchange4. What Happened in That Room5. Not Itachi6. At All Costs7. I Need A Gun8. Just Like Him9. Everything's Alright10. My Name's Tasha11. Nightmare's Girlfriend12. Tears in the Night13. Heartbreak to Come14. Haunted House pt 115. Haunted House pt 216. Even If It Means Killing You17. The Truth and Price of Family18. Mistakes Realized19. Always Love You

Return to Top


	5. Not Itachi

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Since Kakashi lived in a more barren part of town and there weren't as many people in this part of Miami, which was quite surprising by the way, plus it was night time so not many were out.<p>

It was rather easy for Kakashi to spot Sasuke because of this and he followed him as fast as he could.

"Sasuke wait!" he hollered at the boy who kept running from him.

Since Sasuke still wasn't fully recovered from his encounter with his brother, his leg still had a slight limp.

When the white haired man was finely in range he grabbed Sasuke by the back of his neck and forced him back against his chest and kneeled on the ground holding him tightly so he couldn't squirm away from him.

"No! Let me go!" Sasuke sobbed jerking around in Kakashi's arms in his panicked state.

"Shh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you Sasuke. Please Sasuke I am truly sorry." the older male said to the squirming child, but Sasuke continued to kick and buck trying everything to make it hard for Kakashi to hold him, but he wouldn't let go.

"Sasuke. You need help. Let me help you."

"No! You want to hurt me just like they did!" Sasuke bawled hysterically.

"No Sasuke...that is the last thing I would ever want to do to you. Never in a million years would I want to hurt you like that." Kakashi said hoping this would calm the boy down, but yet again it didn't and he was starting to loose his patience.

"Sasuke stop it." he snarled as he tightened his hold on Sasuke's bicep.

"Ow! Stop it Itachi" Kakashi froze when he said this, he now realized how badly Sasuke had been traumatized by the incident with his brother and he frightened him.

_'What if he doesn't go back to normal, what if he's like this all his life?'_

"No Sasuke. I am not Itachi. I am a man who would never hurt you in any way. I just want to help you Sasuke. I got that DVD in the mail, I was only watching it to make sure you were okay, to see what they did to you so I know they did nothing severe. Please stop fighting me Sasuke. I...I just want you to be you again. It hurts me to see you like this always scared...please be yourself again." Kakashi said as a few tears ran down his face and dripped into Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke stopped his struggling when he saw the droplets of water drip in front of him, he knew Kakashi was crying, and he wanted to cry harder, Kakashi never cried, he realized how much he had hurt and scared him now.

"D-Don't cry Kakashi...I'm...I'm okay. I'm just...scared. I'm afraid that I'll loose you...like I lost everyone else." he said latching onto Kakashi's chest until he started crying his little heart out.

Kakashi stroked his hair gently. "Shh...Sasuke. I'd do everything in my power to prevent that. To keep you safe." he said.

Sasuke nodded and sniffled.

"I-I love you...you mean so much to me, you'vebeen there for me when no one else had been...I d-don't know what I'd do or where I'd be without you. Sasuke cried into Kakashi's chest as he hugged him tightly, Kakashi returned the hug.

"Sasuke...I think its' time you told me about how your parents died...so I can help you." Kakashi said running his fingers through the soft yet spiky locks on Sasuke's head.

The older man could actually feel the tremors run through Sasuke's back as fright ran through him.

"I-I don't think...I can." Sasuke whispered.

"You can Sasuke, you can do this. I promise I will listen to every word you say so you will not have to repeat yourself." Kakashi said as he continued to run his fingers through Sasuke's ebony hair.

Sasuke pulled away and gave a small nod, Kakashi let go of him and helped him to his feet as they headed back to his house.

Once they were inside the house Sasuke took a shower and changed into a different pair of shorts and boxers to get rid of all the sweat he had built up from working out.

Sasuke came into the living room he didn't bother with putting on a shirt, it was only him and Kakashi in the house.

Speaking of Kakashi, he found him sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV, but when he saw his son walk in he turned it off and motioned for Sasuke to sit down beside him.

Sasuke did so but kept his eyes downcast.

"Okay now I need you to explain to me how they died Sasuke and what happened to you that night." Sasuke nodded and took a deep breath.

"My father, Fugaku Uchiha owned an automobile repair shop, and my mother Mikoto Uchiha a garden and flower shop. Itachi and I were still in school but when Itachi turned fourteen he started getting into drugs and alcohol, our father didn't approve of that when he found out."

Sasuke's eyes started to water so Kakashi let him lean on his shoulder. "It's alright, I"m listening I won't leave, or judge you."

So Sasuke continued on with his speech after Kakashi said this,

"We lived in in a big house our family had been rich for many generations with inherited money. One night Itachi came home totally wasted and high, father got really mad...I had been hiding around the corner since I heard yelling and I was surprised, no we were all surprised when Itachi pulled a gun on our father and shot him four times in the chest. Then he aimed it at our mother and shot her between the eyes, I-I didn't even know he had a gun...he had started past my direction and he didn't notice me he was so high, but I tripped and fell, he looked at me and looked like he was going to shoot me but he lowered the gun, I don' t know why...but instead he grabbed a fire poker and held the handle while he beat me with the metal part before stabbing me in the side with the switch blade he always carries with him, he left me while I was dying on the floor." Sasuke said and twisted his body to show Kakashi the pale healed over scar on his side by his rib cage. "I-Is this what he did to you?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke muttered.

"I was sent to a hospital and then to I don't even know how many foster homes, but I left all of them...that's when..." Sasuke trailed off.

"You turned to living in the streets?" Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded as a tear trailed down his face.

"It was the only thing I could do, I hated stealing from people, but I got used to it quickly. That's how I found you, that day a long time ago." Sasuke whispered.

"I remember that day. If I could change the past Sasuke I still wouldn't have chose to take you under my wing...your just so lovable Sasuke." Kakashi said wrapping Sasuke into a hug.

"Thank you. I'm happy I have you...I had no one before you took me in."

"Well I couldn't just leave you there, I could just tell by looking at you that there was a longing and loneliness, that you had had a rough life as it was." Kakashi said as he let go of Sasuke, then he stared out the window for a second.

"There's something you should know about me Sasuke, something I haven't told you." Sasuke looked up at Kakashi now giving him his full attention.

"When I was eighteen my parents and slster were killed in a shooting at a bank. I had been sick and my parents were going out to take my sister out to a movie but they needed some cash. The man came in and shot many people before the police finely got him. They told me they had found them in the back room hunched over my sister, thinking that they had tried to protect her when they died. Two bullets was all it took. Since I was eighteen and legally an adult...I couldn't go to an orphanage instead I had to work on my own to gain money and a house." He said looking back at Sasuke with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said softly.

"It's not your fault Sasuke, just like its not your fault your parents were killed. You were eight years old, it is typical for an eight year old to be scared if they are held at gun point. You need to stop apologizing for things that are not your fault Sasuke." Kakashi said smiling at Sasuke.

**~XXX~**

Hinata and Sakura were both hanging out at the park, Hinata was crying and Sakura was comforting her.

"I-I can't believe Naruto dumped me!" She sobbed her head down cast towards the ground causing her long violet colored hair to cover her face, hiding her tears except when they splashed on the ground.

"Don't cry Hinata. I mean if Naruto is one of those types of guys, you don't need him. In my opinion Naruto's always been a bit of a jerk. You don't need him Hinata, you'll find someone much better than that asshole I promise!" the pink haired girl exclaimed.

"Y-You sure Sakura?" Hinata asked in her timid voice.

"I swear. I wouldn't lie to my best friend." Sakura said hugging Hinata again.

"Yo what's up girls?" an excited voice called causing both girls to look up and see Kiba and Neji walking up to them.

"Not much, Hinata got a letter from Naruto today saying that he dumped her. So she's upset." Sakura exclaimed.

"Aw man, that's a bummer." KIba said with soft voice.

"I am sorry for this statement, but Naruto seemed to be acting rather strange around Sasuke lately, and strange in general...even for Naruto." Neji added the last part of his statement when he got a strange look from all the others.

"Wait a 're right he has." Hinata said looking up with shock

"Yeah so? Naruto's Naruto." Kiba asked as his big dog Akamaru let out a small noise so Kiba would scratch him behind the ear.

"He was been joining Sasuke in the gym a lot recently, and then Sasuke goes missing and gets, brutally beaten and...raped. And Naruto never came back." Sakura said anger starting to rise.

"Y-You don't think he had anything to do with that do you?" Hinata asked stunned at Sakura's statement.

"It does make some sense, so it is possible. Neji replied.

"I think we'll just have to talk to Sasuke...but we'll have to wait until he's ready." Sakura said.

* * *

><p><strong>I am dearly and sincerely sorry for the wait I was gounded from the cpu for two weeks, and now currently I have only an hour a day to write so I can only write one page of a chapter at a time. But I have to chapter 11 to post so I think you'll all be happy for a couple of weeks but the chapters will be posted every four or five days or so.<strong>

Review this Chapter Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to Community 1. 11:00 PM2. Where are You?3. Exchange4. What Happened in That Room5. Not Itachi6. At All Costs7. I Need A Gun8. Just Like Him9. Everything's Alright10. My Name's Tasha11. Nightmare's Girlfriend12. Tears in the Night13. Heartbreak to Come14. Haunted House pt 115. Haunted House pt 216. Even If It Means Killing You17. The Truth and Price of Family18. Mistakes Realized19. Always Love You

Return to Top


	6. At All Costs

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Itachi was lying in one of the beds of the hotel, he Madara and Naruto were currently staying in.<p>

"Damn white haired bastard. Now I've got to try again to kill that brat." Itachi fumed.

Naruto looked down for a second before nervously hesitating to ask, "Do we really need to kill him?"

Itachi sat up with a smirk on his as he pulled out his pistol.

"You trying to back out there Naruto?" he asked.

"No...its just. I've never seen someone being killed before." he muttered as he ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"Well if that's the case to answer your question, yes we do need to kill him. I killed my parents when I was just thirteen. I think I should finish what I started that night with Sasuke, he lived from that stab wound in the side but I will make sure he dies this time." Itachi said pulling his long black hair back into a pony tail.

"Now, what can we do to get him to come to us with us alone? I could snatch him in general. I could break into Kakashi's house and grab him, or I could get him to come to me by taking something or someone valuable to him, away from him. Does he have a girl Naruto."

"Well...I don't think so." Naruto said quietly, he knew he was lying to the sadistic man but he now realized it wasn't to late to get him and Sasuke out of this, he wasn't going to leave his 'best friend' like this any longer.

"You could just find him in a public place and knock him out Itachi." Madara suggested.

"Fine whatever I'm too tired to do anything fancy right now anyway." Itachi said.

**~XXX~**

Kakashi and Sasuke were sitting in the basement, Kakashi had previously turned it into a wreck room for them to help Sasuke calm down or just to hang out.

They were both watching a scary movie in fact it was a movie Kakashi rather disliked. Scream.

The mask of the serial killer always scared the hell outta him.

Sasuke yawned and leaned against his shoulder so Kakashi wrapped his arm around him.

The movie had barely started and the kid seemed like he was already tired.

But Kakashi didn't understand why the boy still liked scary movies, he'd gone through so much trauma in his life and he stilled like this mass murdering film.

Sasuke was still dating Sakura and now Hinata had gotten together with Kiba.

Lee, Kiba, and Garra now, since Naruto was gone hung out with Sasuke more, they went to work out together, went to movies together, did almost everything teenagers would do. Except drugs, he knew as a fact that Sasuke stayed away from drugs.

The three were Sasuke's closest friends, though in his opinion Lee and Lee's karate teacher whom the kid was utterly devoted to were both annoying, obnoxious, and loud.

And lately Kakashi was getting more exercise too, not that he needed it because his job kept him quite busy running him back and fort, but because his skating fanatic girlfriend Anko had gotten him into skating lately, plus he'd gone lifting a couple times a week with Sasuke and his friends.

Kakashi went out of his thoughts when he saw the girl in the beginning of the movie hanging from the tree.

He cringed slightly then then looked back at Sasuke who was still curled up against his side.

"Tired?" he asked.

"No. Exhausted." Sasuke replied.

"Don't these movies bother you Sasuke?" Kakashi asked when the part with the lady talking to the creepy voice on the phone.

"Not really. Do we having anything to eat? I'm hungry, didn't stop to get supper when I was coming back from the the skate park with Gaara." Sasuke asked with a yawn.

Kakashi chuckled softly he could tell Sasuke would be out like a light soon.

"I think so." the man replied as he went upstairs and walked into the kitchen.

Kakashi looked in the fridge and saw nothing, he let out a sigh and shut the door and was about to open the pantry when he saw crimson liquid on his hand.

His eyes widened and he looked back at the fridge and saw blood covering the handle, then he looked down and saw a note with blood on it sticking to the table.

He picked it up and read the short message.

_**'I can see you Hatake'**_

Kakashi's eyes widened and he looked around frantically, the phone rang and he knew Sasuke always answered the phone.

"Sasuke! I got it! Don't answer the phone!" he yelled and picked it up, his heart racing by now.

He picked up the cordless phone and stepped into the guest room, so Sasuke couldn't hear even though he was downstairs.

"Hello?"

_**'I can see you Hatake'**_

"Who is this?"

_**'Do you care?'**_

"What do you mean? Who the hell is this?"

_**'You know what I mean'**_

"I'm going to call the cops."

**_'I can see you Hatake'_**

Kakashi hung up the phone and walked down the stairs and found Sasuke sleeping on the sofa.

Then the phone rang again and he put the ringer on mute and ignored the call.

Then right after that, his cell phone rang, his eyes widened fearfully and he picked up his phone and hesitantly answered it.

"Hello?"

_**'I can see you Hatake'**_

"What do you want? Is this you Itachi?"

_**'Can you see me Hatake?' **_

Kakashi looked around, every inch of the house looking before returning back to the kitchen.

_**'I can you see me Hatake...look outside'**_

Kakashi turned toward the window and saw a man in all black with a rather frightening mask on his face, the eye holes could be seen but the mouth was a zipper that was zipped shut.

He was holding something in his hand, one a bloodied machete and with the phone in the same hand. The other which was by his side held a still blood dripping dismembered head, not just any head.

Sakura's head.

Kakashi dropped the phone on the ground but picked it up when the man spoke again.

_**'Come outside Hatake...if you care at all for the child in your basement...you'll do what I tell you.' **_

Kakashi took a deep breath and opened the patio door and stepped outside waiting for what he assumed was going to come to him, only one thought running through his head.

_'I will protect him at all costs!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Actually I'm very surprised I got another chapter up...but I hope you liked it I'm trying to make it a bit scary, and yes I got the idea from the movie Sasuke is watching, been watching a lot of scary movies lately. So you'll find a lot of similar ideas to certain scary movies. Just letting you know ahead of time.<strong>

_Emily_


	7. I Need A Gun

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Kakashi stepped out of the porch and onto the patio where he put the phone down on the outside glass picnic table. The night was perfect, the air was crisp and sweet except mostly it was polluted with the scent of Sakura's dismembered head that was still dripping blood.<p>

Kakashi's eyes wandered down to the strangers han which held the nice girl's head firmly by the pink locks of her hair, then the man spoke and now Kakashi wasn't sure if it even was Itachi. It didn't sound like him at all.

"Her? She was easy, pity I love it when they fight back. She didn't have no fight in her at all." the man said.

Not even a second later the man dropped Sakura's head but kept the machete in hand and lunged at Kakashi who jumped out of the way only to be grabbed by two men whom he didn't even hear coming up behind him.

Thankfully Kakashi always had had an athletic build to him, and with him getting as much physical activity that his job as a PE coach at school and since he'd been getting even more exercise skating with his girlfrienc it was easy for him to fight them off, he kicked out with one of his legs and hit the shorter man in the stomach knocking him away causing him to fall through the glass picnic table and shatter the table top to pieces.

"You." the man with the blade pointed at the man on the ground.

"Get the boy." just at that moment Kakashi could see Sasuke's figure through the blue curtains coming through the house towards the porch, he more than likely heard the shatter of the picnic table and woke up to come see what all the fuss was about.

This was enough distraction for the other men to grab Kakashi and hold him down, now Kakashi noticed there was a third man to help hold him down to the ground.

When Sasuke eventually showed up and saw Kakashi pinned to the ground and his girlfriend's dismembered head his eyes went wide with shock and he looked up at the man with the blade.

All he could see was the frightening mask though, the eye holes and the zipper mouth.

"Sasuke. Go run. Don't worry I'll be okay just get out of here." Kakashi said as calmly as he could to try and not set Sasuke in a state of fear and panic.

"You must be Sasuke. I've been looking forward to meeting you. Tell you what you come with me so I can take you to my master. Or I"ll take you there by force after I kill your father as you so call him. I assure you I do not work for Itachi." the man with the blade said.

Sasuke's eyes wicened at his brother's name and he turned around bolted only to hear the choked cry from Kakashi as the sick twisted son of a bitch stabbed the blade into him.

Sasuke turned and looked over his shoulders, with wide eyes.

"G-Go...Sasuke...go please run..." Kakashi said before his eyes closed.

Sasuke at the men who had been holding Kakashi down looked up at him.

"Go on don't stand there like a bunch of idiots. Get him." the masked man said.

Sasuke turned and ran, one of them caught hold of him but he twisted away but not after his back was slashed open with a knife.

Sasuke cried out as he ran as fast as he could with the three men on his tail, finely he found the ally where Gaara lived and bolted into it and the men ran past the ally.

Sasuke started banging on the door with tears on his face.

"Gaara! Gaara! Open up! Please! Please open the door!" After a minute and a half of his banging the door opened and the red head showed his face.

"Sasuke? What is it do you know what time it is?" Sasuke ran inside and pushed him out of the way so he could like the door. He was trembling as if he had seen a ghost.

Gaara was dumbfounded he had never seen Sasuke like this before.

Sasuke grabbed hold of the red head's shoulders when he saw Kiba getting up off the couch.

"W-We don't have time! Do you either of you own a gun." Sasuke cried with hysteria evident in his voice.

"Yeah in my room. Is everything okay." Gaara asked.

"N-No! They're after me! They! They killed Kakashi! I need it! I need it! Get it now they're coming!" Sasuke cried moving his hands frantically.

"Kiba stay hear. I'll be right back." Gaara said running up the stairs, he came back a minute later with two pistols. He put one into Sasuke's convulsing hands and held the other in his.

"It's alright Sasuke if they come after us the shoot, if they just come in don't shoot right away. That's what I learned in my law enforcement officer training, since I'm planning on going into that field you know." Gaara said as he heard knocking on the door causing Sasuke to turn around and aim to the door.

"Kiba get the door then back up quickly." Gaara said.

"Right."

Kiba answered the door and as soon as he did someone fell onto the floor in front of it.

To Sasuke's shock he realized it was Kakashi.

"Sasuke give me the gun, they were right behind me." Kakashi said firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry bout that guys I didn't mean to do that . typo<strong>

_Emily_


	8. Just Like Him

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Sasuke handed Kakashi the gun and he took it out of Sasuke's shaking hands, four people walked into the house but the man with the mask was in the back.<p>

Now Kakashi notice he had a white pony tail sticking out from underneath the mask. "Well gun point eh?" The man with the blade asked.

"You son of a bitch...*pant*...you best be ngh! Putting that fucking thing down." Kakashi growled. making the man laugh before looking at one of the other men beside him and nodding at him.

This man pulled out a gun and aimed it at Sasuke but and shot but Gaara dived and tackled Sasuke to the ground, but it nicked him in the shoulder making blood squirt from his shoulder and a cry out in pain.

Gaara and Kakashi both aimed as the man was about to shoot again and Kakashi shot first and it hit the man between the eyes making him fall to the ground instantly.

The other men ran out of the room leaving quickly and Kakashi kneeled, his vision was blurry but he looked at Sasuke and could see a horrified look upon his face.

He was clueless at first but then the words Sasuke had told him about his mother came to his mind.

**_'He pulled out a gun and aimed it at our father and shot him four times int he chest then he aimed it at our mother and shot her between the eyes.' _**

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he had done.

He had reminded him of Itachi, of that same night.

"Kakashi you okay." Kiba asked.

"Naargh...yeah, I'm fine. I probably need a doctor though." Kakashi said giving Kiba a reassurance nod.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked reaching a blood covered hand towards to the wide-eyed teenager .

"Sasuke." Kakashi asked again with a bit more concern in his voice.

"I-I...you killed him...j-just like my b...rother killed m-my mother...you..." Sasuke said wiggling out from underneath Gaara and standing up his body trembling all over.

"Sasuke I didn't mean to...he was going to shoot you...I had t-" Kakashi tried before he was interuppted by Sasuke's voice.

"I-I hate you! Y-You're no better than he is!" Sasuke sobbed before running out the door with angry tear-filled eyes.

Kakashi's eyes started to water as they started to droop from his verge of unconsciousness. He glanced up and looked at Gaara.

"Gaara...go find him...Kiba...t-tell Sasuke that I'm sorry." he said his eyes starting to close.

"Hey man that's not my job, Sasuke needs you, you can't just leave him man." Kiba said as he and Gaara pulled Kakashi onto the couch, then Gaara then got a pistol to take with him and left to find Sasuke.

Kiba dialed 911 from Gaara's house phone and explained the situation then hung up and tried to keep Kakashi's head up as blood started to rise up his windpipe so he could spit it out.

Kiba could hear the anbulance in the distance and finely outside into the street and then they came rushing in.

"What happened?" A young officer asked while two other male officers lifted Kakashi onto a stretcher.

"He got stabbed. He came to the house to protect Sasuke who had come in terrified that people were after him trying to kill him. And they came in after Kakashi came in that's he was one of the men who tried to kill us. He tried to shoot Sasuke but Gaara pushed him out of the way and got shot in the shoulder. The jerk was going to shoot at Sasuke and Gaara again so Kakashi shot him in the face, but he had been injured before he got here. Sasuke got scared after the idiot was shot and ran off so he's out looking for Sasuke now but he hasn't come back yet, Sasuke's a nervous reck right now he needs help please we need to find him man!" Kiba explained.

The woman nodded her head. "So the other male needs medical attention too? And wee need to find the other boy as well?"

"Yeah."

"Alright can you describe them for me please." she asked.

"Well Sasuke has black spikey hair, he wasn't wearing a shirt tonight I think he was in the middle of something before the men showed up at Kakashi and Sasuke's house. Gaara has red hair and is injured." Kiba explained once more.

"Thank you we'll take care of him and start looking for the-" The woman stopped when the back door opened and in stepped Gaara.

"Hey man you find him?" Kiba asked.

"No." Gaara said sadly.

"Ah jeez Kakashi's not going to like this." the other boy said as they looked at the unconscious white haired man on the stretcher.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. Here's another chapter I"m using my friend's computer so that's why its up. These next chapters until I get a computer may be shorter than all these first ones so far. So sorry because I've been writin'g on notebook paper. So yeah. Hope you like them though I have like five chapters yet to type. <strong>

_Emily_


	9. Everything's Alright

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Sasuke had run most of the way through the city until he was on the road that was the exit out of town.<p>

He was walking now with tears pouring down his face, he felt so terrified and betrayed.

How could Kakashi do that? All he could see now was the memory of his mother lying dead at Itachi's feet with blood pooling out of her head and splattered on the floor.

He knew what he had to do now if he wanted all of it to stop, he had to leave Miami.

He had to leave Miami and get away from the city life, his dickhead of a brother, and as much as he hated it away from Kakashi, away from having to walk past the house his parents were murdered and was almost killed himself.

He would live in Homestead, it may not be the most richest town in Florida but still it was better than nothing, even if he had to live on the streets again that wouldn't be as bad as having to deal with stuff in Miami.

Besides he'd lived in the streets before at a young age for six months after all so he would get used to it fast.

Sasuke kept walking but froze after five minutes when a cop car pulled up beside him, no doubt the officer was wondering why he was walking beside the road in the middle of the night.

"Son you going somewhere?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Yeah. I'm heading home?" Sasuke replied trying to stop his tears, but could tell the cop had noticed them.

"Son you're shirtless. Aren't you cold? Can I give you a lift?" he asked.

"No thanks. I need the exercise, plus my house is only a half a mile away."

"You sure you're alright son?" the law enforcement worker asked once again.

"Yeah. I just had a rough night with my girl." Sasuke answered.

"Alright son, you take care." the man replied.

"I will thanks." Sasuke said with a fake smile. The car pulled away and drove off.

Finely after two more hours of walking he had made it to Homestead and was relieved that he had finely gotten there to be honest.

**~Miami (Hospital)~**

Kakashi groaned, his body was in complete agony. He could see four people above him, he was moving but he wasn't at the same time.

His vision was blurry and he felt like he could be sick.

"S-Sasuke..." Kakashi moaned.

"Kakashi don't talk...the doctors need to take you in to surgery the knife pierced on your organs, they need to fix it."

A female voice said while a gentle hand caressed his cheek. He knew that voice but he couldn't point it out exactly he continued to think for a bit before realizing who it was. "An...ko..."

"Yes. It's me baby...I'm here." she whispered a tear dripping onto Kakashi's chest.

"I-I have t-to find him...w-where? Arrgh!" Kakashi cried as he was moved off the stretcher and onto the table.

"We'll find him sweetie. We'll do our best." Anko said and walked out of the room after kissing him on the forehead.

**~Miami (Hospital Waiting room)~**

Anko walked into the waiting room where she found Gaara, Asuma, and Kurenai sitting there waiting for her to come out and tell them what had happened.

It was Asuma and Kurenai however that got up to ask not Gaara, he seemed to be in deep thought.

"We need to find Sasuke." Anko said.

"Is Kakashi alright Anko?" Asuma's girlfriend asked.

"I think he'll be alright." she replied.

Asuma nodded, "Alright. Let's go find Sasuke then." he said.

And with that they all left the hospital to go find the troubled teen.

**~Homestead Florida (Middle Part of the City)~**

Sasuke was walking still, the good news was that he was just found a hotel.

He checked his wallet and started to think whether or not he should spend the rest of his money on a hotel.

Finely he decided with all the drama tonight contained that he would spend the night somewhere hopefully safe.

Sasuke walked into the hotel and up the front desk where a lady was sitting.

"Excuse me?" he asked softly.

The woman turned around in her seat and looked at him. "Oh. Is there something you need, are you looking for someone?" she asked.

"No. I'd like to rent a room. For a night only." Sasuke said.

"Oh...I'm sorry, but this is an adult hotel only." she said.

Sasuke's mouth dropped open in shock. "Wha?"

"See the sign? You must of missed that part." She said pointing to a sign behind her.

"L-Lady you don't know what I've been through in the past day and a half!" Sasuke cried as he placed his hands on the desk the woman was sitting at.

"I'm sorry, but that's the rules."

"Gaagh! You've got to be kidding me!" he cried putting his hands on his head and walking out the door.

Once he was outside he slumped down against the building and sighed. Then he heard the sliding door to the hotel open but he didn't bother to raise his head until a hand was rested on his shoulder.

"Hey. I heard you in there. Do you need a place to stay?" a female voice asked.

"Well yeah but I don't." Sasuke whispered softly looking up at the girl.

He was surprised when he did, she was beautiful, long blond hair, mix match colored eyes, one was green the other blue. She was wearing a black skirt and a black and purple corset top. None the less she was beautiful, Sasuke actually had to clear his throat to stop himself from drooling.

"So did you run away from home or something?" she asked.

Sasuke only nodded his head as a tear fell from his eye.

"Well my parents kicked me out after I turned eighteen. So I haven't lived at home for five years. So you could stay with me for a bit."

Sasuke shook his head though. "No I don't want to be a bother. I'll just-"

"No, no you'll be now problem at all. Besides I get lonely sometimes.

"Well if you're sure I won't be a burden..." Sasuke started causing the girl to laugh.

"You'll be no problem at all I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go<strong>

_Emily_


	10. My Name's Tasha

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>"Well alright." was the reply she received.<p>

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I'm sixteen, and I lived in Miami." Sasuke replied.

"Cool I always wanted to go to Miami, but anyways my name is Tasha like I said earlier I'm twenty-three. I live a block away from the seafood restaurant right there." She said pointing at a large white building that said The Dinning Inn.

"Alright." Sasuke said and followed her to a stunning beautiful silver camaro. She opened the door and chuckled when she saw him hesitate.

"Well get in, let's not wait for the grass to grow. That'll take ages!" She said.

Sasuke got in and she drove to her house which was a shocking size for a young girl living by herself at the age she was at.

They got out of the car and Sasuke followed her inside.

"Well this is my house, feel free to make yourself at home Sasuke." she said kindly.

"Alright, hey do you mind if I use the shower?" he asked.

"No not at all. I'll wash your clothes quick while your at it, because I doubt you want to be wearing a dress or a skirt tomorrow." she giggled.

"Thanks." Sasuke said with an appreciative nod.

"The bathroom's this way." She said and led him down the hall three doors and to the left opening it to show him a nice black marble floor and a white tiled wall.

There was a slit in the wall for showers where the water would come out from, and a glass door.

Sasuke almost collapsed from shock.

"So your parents kicked you out?" he asked.

'Yeah. When I turned eighteen." he replied.

"Were they rich people?"

"Yeah pretty much. So I inherited a little money, before I got my butt kicked out of the house." she laughed.

"Well anyways. I have some men's shampoo it was left here by my old boyfriend but unless you want to smell like flowers for a few days..." she trailed off.

"Hn, no it's fine." Sasuke said with a small smile.

Tasha nodded her head before walking out of the bathroom so Sasuke could change, he took off his clothes opened the door slightly and handed them to her.

"Alrighty I'll get these washed." she said with a smile and left.

Sasuke hesitated even after she left to get in the shower.

Finely he got in and he felt much better when the comforting warm water hit his skin.

He washed his hair with regular soap since the young woman obviously used L'oreal shampoo to wash her hair.

He stood underneath the water for several minutes thinking until knocking on the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You okay in there?" Tasha's voice could be heard.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sasuke said stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Well I got your clothes cleaned and dried." she said as he walked out with the towel covering everything he wouldn't want her to see.

She handed him his clothes and Sasuke walked back into the bathroom to get dressed.

A phone rang and Tasha's eyes widened and she ran to the home phone.

"Sasuke don't worry I got it! It's a business call! Go on to bed there's a bed down the basement in the guest bedroom." she called.

"Alright." Sasuke replied.

Tasha hurried and grabbed the phone and stepped out on the wooden deck of her outside porch.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Ngh...Tasha...you called me earlier when I was sleeping...what's up?" a tired voice asked over the phone.

"How's my Tachi doing tonight?" Tasha asked with a giggle.

"He's a bit annoyed. What's this about?"

"Guess who I have in my house at this very moment." she asked slyly.

"I dunno Lex?" the voice replied.

"No. Try your brother." she said happily.

The voice on the other end was dead silent.

"Itachi...sweetie are you okay?" she asked a bit worried now.

"You have Sasuke there?" Itachi asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah and I can sure as hell keep him here too. When can you be back?"

"A week and a half at the most." Itachi answered her.

"Okay I think I can manage two weeks." she said with a grin.

"Alright. Love you baby." Itachi said.

"Love you too bye." Tasha replied over the phone before hanging up.

Tasha walked back into the kitchen and found Sasuke sitting at the table playing with three lockets around his neck. "You alright Sasuke?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering if I should go back to Miami, I really miss Kakashi."

Tasha looked at what Sasuke was turning over in his fingers.

"Can I see?" she asked politely.

The first locket Sasuke opened had a picture of a white spiky haired man, the second had a pink haired girl with beautiful green eyes, and the third is what shocked her.

It was a picture of Itachi and him.

"Sasuke who are they?" she asked.

"This is my friend and adopted father Kakashi." Sasuke said holding up the first locket.

"This was my girlfriend Sakura...but she's dead now. And this is my older brother Itachi." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke what happened to cause you to be alone?" Tasha asked.

"My brother?" Sasuke answered.

"Come again?" Tasha said.

"My brother killed our parents and nearly killed me then ran off. I was on the streets for six months. That's when I met Kakashi and he took me in. I don't know what I would have done if I'd never met him. But as for my brother...I wish he didn't hate me so much. I want things to be normal between us." Sasuke whispered.

Tasha looked down with sad eyes, though in truth she was quite surprised at Sasuke's feelings and words.

"Well I think it's time for bed. I'm tired. Here I'll show you to your room."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_Emily_


	11. Nightmare's Girlfriend

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Kakashi walked into his house and found Anko sitting there waiting for him. Anko had moved in with him to help him with his injuries.<p>

It had been too weeks and no one had called in saying they had seen or found Sasuke.

"Well?" Anko asked fearing the answer, by the look on Kakashi's face she could tell bad news.

"They...they're calling off the search. They said hes probably dead or if he's not close to it." Kakashi said sitting down on the couch with tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Kakashi?" Anko asked.

"I'm...I'm never going to see him again. Oh god..." Kakashi whispered burying his face in his hands as his walls started to shatter at the loss of the boy he had saved many years ago.

**~Homestead Flordia (Tasha's House)~**

"I really wish you'd stay a little longer Sasuke." Tasha said with a pout. "Well...maybe we could go out for dinner one last time." Sasuke suggested.

"Sure. But nothing big. How about the grill and bar down town I hear they have really good food." Tasha said.

"Sure why not." Sasuke said.

Tasha and Sasuke got into the silver car and headed off, they arrived a short few minutes later.

Sasuke had been here before with Kakashi actually it wasn't usually horribly crowded but a little bit. They got out and walked into the bar and got a seat in a booth.

Sasuke looked at the menu and Tasha said she's be right back that she had to use the restroom but she'd bring drinks on the way back.

A few minutes later Sasuke heard the shuffle of feet and then someone sitting in across from him.

"Hey Tasha what are you going to-" Sasuke started as he lowered the menu and started to put it on the table.

He froze when he lowered the menu and saw the person or two people sitting across from him.

Tasha was sitting beside him on the outside part of the seat while the man who haunted his nightmares sat beside her against the wall.

"Hello little brother." he said.

Sasuke got up from his chair ready to bolt but somebody pushed against the wall of the booth then sat beside him.

Sasuke looked to his left and saw Madara.

"I-If you don't let me go, I-I'm going to scream."

"No you won't." Itachi said.

Sasuke heard the click of a gun and realized Itachi must have one underneath the table, but he didn't know what kind it was.

Itachi turned to Tasha and wrapped an arm around her before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I knew I'd chosen the perfect girl." Itachi said kissing her neck then looking at Sasuke.

"You...are going to stand up, and you are going to walk out that door without running. If you do not do what I say I will shoot you. Understand?" Itachi asked standing up but putting the gun up his sleeve of his long sleeve shirt.

Sasuke swallowed but also stood he turned and Madara got out and looked at Sasuke.

"Follow Madara." Itachi commanded sharply.

Sasuke nodded and quietly went along with this in hopes he would get shot but right when he turned around Itachi raised his hand and pulled the trigger and something flew out of the gun and hit Sasuke square in the back of the neck.

Sasuke's hand flew back and he pulled it out and brought it close to his face so he could try and identify the object as his vision was starting to blur.

He dropped the item soon though after realizing what it was and passed out, but Madara caught the boy who twitched a little bit from the poison coursing through his body.

Itachi came up to the two and stroked Sasuke's hair. "Shh...it's alright. We'll be spending time together quite frequently for a long time."

"Ngh..." Sasuke moaned before going completely still.

There were people watching but Itachi looked at them after quickly hiding the gun which hadn't been fully revealed due to the long sleeves of his coat.

"He must've passed out lets take him to a doctor." he said picking his brother up and carrying him out of the restaurant.

Madara got in the backseat and Itachi placed Sasuke next to Madara in an upright position.

People would probably think he was just sleeping anyways on the way to the house.

Tasha got in on the passenger's side then he got in and took off.

** ~(Miami Florida (Kakashi's House)~**

Kakashi sat in his kitchen with Anko just sitting at the table.

Kakashi would've been at work had he not taken a leave of absence for a bit of time off.

"I hope he's okay wherever he is." Kakashi said.

"Me too Kakashi...he'll come back. He'll be back I can't promise, but somehow I know he'll be back." Anko said hugging Kakashi then leaning against him after kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_Emily_


	12. Tears in the Night

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Itachi smirked as Madara tied Sasuke to the old bed in Tasha's basement.<p>

"Not too rough now Madara, I want him to still be able to fight back at least a little." Itachi said.

"Yeah. Whatever." Madara muttered.

When Madara was done Itachi walked over to Sasuke with a small bottle in his hand and put the bottle's tip to Sasuke's lips after closing them, he tilted the bottle and squeezed starting to release a clear gooey substance from the bottle. Madara read the lable on the bottle and read it to be super glue.

_'Super glue? Man that's gonna hurt if he tries to pull his mouth back open'_ he thought to himself. Once the clear substance touched Sasuke's mouth though Sasuke jerked his head to the side as his eyes opened.

"You're awake then." Itachi asked.

Right away Sasuke tried to scream but Itachi grabbed his bottom jaw and top jaw and forced them together with his firm grasp.

He continued on with gluing the crevice that was Sasuke's mouth, trying to get it closed so his annoying little brother couldn't alert the authorities or any neighbors.

Sasuke tried to jerk free but he couldn't he was helpless at this monster's mercy.

Once Itachi was done he leaned forward until their mouths were almost touching and blew hot air from his lungs onto Sasuke's lips to help it dry faster. "Mmpphn!" Sasuke cried jerking at the ropes as hard as he could making his wrists bleed.

Itachi watched Sasuke struggle for a few minutes before an idea came to him. He walked out, but not before telling Madara to watch his little brother. He returned a couple minutes later with Tasha's garden scissors.

"Alright. Here Madara untie his leg and hold it up a little but hold it as still as possible." Itachi ordered.

Madara did as he had been told and untied Sasuke, Itachi came over with the sccisors and opened them, then clipped the back of Sasuke's ankle just above the heel.

Sasuke let out a muffled shriek and Itachi grinned.

Itachi had studied human anatomy many times. He knew all of its weak spots, he knew that there was a certain spot just in the leg, the place he had just injured on Sasuke's body that could cause the person to never be able to walk again.

It would severely damage the tendons and those were one things that the legs in the human body could not afford to loose capability of.

Itachi then did the same to the other foot and Sasuke screamed even louder.

The screams the fighting the pulling and jerking nothing helped Sasuke realized fully now that he was completely at his brother's mercy. Itachi untied him from the bed and he immediately got off and tried to stand but failed and fell forwards catching himself with his arms.

Sasuke quickly moved his fingers to his lips and tried to pry them open again and he almost succeeded had Itachi not grabbed him and motioned for Madara to help him.

That was when Naruto walked in with something in his hands. Sasuke looked at the object, it was a black ring with a bell on the front., and his eyes now widened as he realised what is was.

_'A collar? No way in hell am I wearing a collar for him!'_ Sasuke thought viciously.

Naruto eyed his friend then he saw the look of betrayal and the begging look to be helped by his friend, for him to help him get free and back home that he should have been used to by now. But he wasn't so he downcast his eyes.

**~A Few Violent Minutes Later~**

Sasuke jerked and tugged but he couldn't pull free of the handcuffs, Madara, Itachi, and even Tasha had stripped him of his clothes and beaten him brutally. Sasuke didn't understand why he couldn't get on his feet without collapsing.

He knew Itachi had done something terribly bad to his body now upon experiencing all this trouble to walk.

Itachi stood up finely and grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him towards a door that was in the basement opening it revealing a tiny cellar where one would store canned fruits or vegetables.

"Welcome home little brother." He said before slamming the door shut, and from what Sasuke heard locking it as well.

Sasuke was left in darkness, he just sat there in the freezing temperature of the room, feeling worn out from lack of food for two weeks and dehydration.

**~XXX~**

Itachi, Madara and Naruto were walking down the hall, Naruto was feeling horrible what had he gotten himself and Sasuke into? He looked over his shoulder and hesitantly spoke.

"When you going to feed him? He's skin and bones he's probably gonna die soon if he doesn't get food because he's malnourished."

Itachi and Madara both looked at him with shocked looks on their faces.

"Why would you care Naruto?" Itachi hissed.

"Well its just we won't be able to have fun with him if he dies." Naruto defended. Madara looked at Itachi.

"He has a point." Itachi rolled his eyes before speaking with a frown on his face.

"Fine. I'll feed him." His frown went away however when an idea came to him.

"Madara you and Naruto go and get Sasuke and bring him to the dining room." Naruto got a feeling of dread inside him wondering what torture he had just gotten his friend into, but he followed orders either way and followed Madara who unlocked the door and yanked it open letting the light flood the room.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall his hands still tied behind his back with his fingers twitching a little, and his mouth still helplessly incapable of calling for help.

"Get up boy." Madara snarled pulling Sasuke up by the hair.

Naaruto winced as he heard Sasuke's muffled cry of pain

"C'mon move it!" Madara snarled.

Sasuke tried to move his feet but it hurt far too much to move his ankles or his feet.

"Get up boy! I said move!" Madara yelled.

Sasuke tried again to get up but again failed to do so, so he just shook his head in refusal.

"I think his injuries are too severe for him to get up at the moment Madara." Naruto muttered.

"Fine you get that arm I'll get this one." Madara said.

And so the two untied the raven haired teen and dragged his helpless form into the dining room where Itachi and Tasha were waiting and standing by the table talking or more arguing.

"Please Itachi think about thi-" Tasha seemed to be trying to reason with him but it wasn't working because Itachi cut her off.

"I've already made up my mind." he said roughly.

Sasuke took one look at Itachi and tried everything he could to try and get away but it wasn't working.

"Mmph!" he shrieked trying to kick his legs at his captors as Itachi came closer to him, even though it caused him tremendous amounts of pain.

"I'm getting sick of this Itachi!" the older Uchiha relative snarled.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked stunned.

"I can't hold onto the boy! Hurry up and do whatever it is you were planning on doing!" Madara said shoving Sasuke into a chair and holding him against it.

"Alright, alright." Itachi sasi grabbing the ducktape he had with him and starting to wrap it around Sasuke's wrists so it was taped to the armrest of the chair, he did the same with the other wrist and then proceeded with his injured feet against the chair legs.

"Shh little brother." Itachi cooed into Sasuke's ear causing tears of fright to fall from Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"I at least care enough about you to feed you before I sell you." Itachi said rubbing noses with him.

The teen's eyes went wide with surprise and he shook his head as even more tears fell from his brother's eyes.

"First we have to open this back up." Itachi said grabbing hold of Sasuke's jaws and pulling apart suddenly and firmly.

The skin around Sasuke's lips ripped and blood now surrounded his mouth.

Sasuke screamed in pain and Itachi grinned forward licking the blood off Sasuke's lips.

Finely Sasuke had, had enough and turned his head to the side. "No." he said firmly.

Itachi snarled when Sasuke refused to kiss him, but he calmed quickly and looked at Naruto who looked odd, but he didn't care he'd talk to the blond about it later.

"Give me your shirt Naruto." Itachi ordered.

Naruto didn't hesitate he gave Itachi his shirt hesitantly because it was his favorite shirt he had gotten it at a Linkin Park concert when they came to Miami in fact he had gone with Sasuke to the concert.

The shirt was dark black and had the logo of the band on the front and it said in quotes_, 'Waitng For The End'_ on the back, it was the name of his favorite song that the band played that night at the performance. He had paid forty dollars for it.

Then Itachi ripped a strip off it and threw it back at the blond haired boy.

Naruto was a little pissed, okay no he was very pissed.

But he didn't question Itachi because if there was one thing he'd learn from the time he'd spent with Itachi it was that you do not question him and you give him what he wants or he takes it from you after he beats you or kills you. So he remained silent for now anyways, he was going to attempt to get Sasuke out sometime but he didn't know when and he was determined that he would do it even if it killed him.

Itachi wrapped the clothing around Sasuke's head to cover his eyes.

"P-Please...why do...why do you hate me?" Sasuke whispered as a couple tears escaped his eyes and leaked from underneath the blindfold.

"You were born. That's why I hate you." Itachi said with a grin spread upon his face even though he knew his brother couldn't see it.

"I...I just...*sob* want...I just want to *sob*...go *hiccup* home." Sasuke bawled, he was starting to break under the fear and tension his captors had on him.

"Oh shut it! We're on a tight schedule anyways." Itachi snarled and looked at the plate of food in front of the blindfolded boy.

The plate consisted of two barbecued ribs three pieces of pineapple and some roasted carrots.

"Okay let's try this." Itachi said and used a fork to pick up some pineapple and he put it to Sasuke's lips but suddenly Sasuke jerked his head forward and bit Itachi between his thumb and his index finger as hard as he could making blood start to leak out and the metallic taste to fill his mouth.

Itachi wasn't even surprised or fazed he just plugged Sasuke's nose until he let go and that's when his face turned angry.

He grabbed a nearby vase that was really thick and smashed it against his brother's head.

The last thing Sasuke heard was Itachi's girlfriend's shocked gasp and Naruto yelling before he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes before you ask I did get some of these ideas from the movie House of Wax *which by the way creeped the hell outta me* so yeah, oh and sorry it took so long. This next chapter will take place two years later by the way.<strong>

_Emily_


	13. Heartbreak to Come

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>It had been two years since Sasuke's disappearence and everyone had forgotten about Sasuke for the most part.<p>

The only ones who still remembered were Gaara, Temari, Kurenai, Kiba, Asuma, and Ino.

Yes Kakashi had buried the boy in the deepest depts of his mind.

Asuama and Kurenai were expecting a child in a couple months, and Kakashi had a one year old daughter named Erisha.

Kiba had proposed to Hinata and they were to be married once they had a set time and Asuma married Kurenai and Anko married Kakashi.

Whenever Sasuke's name was brought up in Kakashi's presence he's get angry saying he wished the kid never came to him, that he never liked him.

One thing was certain in Kakashi's mind he hoped he'd never see the boy or what would now be young man again.

**~Austraila (Tanami Desert)~**

After twenty three months of being sold and raped by hundreds of men, Itachi this past months had been saying he could go home.

He had gotten them all a flight to Austraila illegally and somehow succeeded.

Now Sasuke found himself on his knees in the sands of Australia's Tanami desert, with the cold muzzle of a gun to the back of his neck.

He couldn't run his ankles and feet never healed correctly from that injury he received from Itachi almost two years ago, he couldn't scream there was no use in screaming no one would hear him.

"It's been fun little brother." Itachi said cocking the gun.

Naruto watched with a sad look on his face he didn't want Sasuke to die. Soon however his look of sadness went away and he lunged at Itachi and made him drop the gun.

"Naruto what the hell?" Itachi yelled.

"I won't let you do this anymore. It's wrong. It's all sick and wrong. I wish I'd never have helped you!" Naruto yelled as he kneeled beside Sasuke.

Itachi suddenly drew another gun and shot Naruto in the chest and he fell to the ground in the sand blood pooling around making the sand sticky and dying it red.

"N-Naruto." Sasuke whispered softly.

Itachi was about to hit Sasuke for speaking without permission when he heard a howling sound and he looked up and saw a dingo calling for more than likely some other members of his or her pack.

He got an idea and lowered the gun looking at Madara as he spoke.

"Let's go, we'll let the dogs have him. We can let him suffer in the desert."

Itachi said joining Madara who had been waiting in the car.

Sasuke watched them disappear, he could see Naruto choking on his own blood coughing and sputtering.

Sasuke felt his heart wrench painfully in his chest he crawled over and laid down and grabbed hold of Naruto's hand let the blond squeeze it as he was dying for some form of comfort. "I-I...sorry Sasu...ke...so sorry." Naruto whispered.

"I-It's okay. I forgave you a long time ago. It's alright...don't be afraid." Sasuke whispered with tears coming down his face.

Naruto nodded his head as if he understood what he meant but he wasn't sure if he did or not.

Naruto's eyes closed and Sasuke just hung his head and cried, even after all the hell Naruto had put him through he was still his best friend.

He looked up suddenly when he heard barking and howling he looked behind him and saw a pack of dingos snarling and baring their teeth at him.

Sasuke rolled over and instantly raised his hands up as the dog jumped on top of him biting at him and tearing at his skin.

"Ow! Bad dog! Get off please stop it!" Sasuke cried in his panic.

Then the sound of a shotgun rang out and the dingo went flying off of him, and the others ran off.

"Hey kid! You alright!" A male voice asked.

Sasuke felt a wet towel being dabbed at his injuries.

"Kakashi..." Sasuke whispered.

"You'll be okay mate, crikey you're a mess. Where you live kid I'll drive you back home." the man said. He had short sandy brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a brown hat to keep the sun out of his eyes.

"Miami...I'm not supposed to be here...he made me come." Sasuke whispered.

The Australian native looked at the young man for a second noticing he hadn't gotten up yet.

He looked at Sasuke's ankles and heels and saw the scars from the garden scissors.

"Ow...those aren't just from the dog's are they mate?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Oh god...Kakashi...why did I leave. I was so stupid!" Sasuke said crying hysterically for the first time in twenty three months, now that Itachi was gone he could cry however much he anted to.

**~Miami (Two Months Later)~**

Sasuke had gotten back to America without having to pay anything due to being forced to go when he had been kidnapped and held captive by who were now wanted criminals.

He was thankful for that because he had no money left the Australian native who had saved his life had given him cab money however so he could get home.

While he had been in Australia they had taught him how to use a cane for support instead of the other option which was a wheel chair.

Finely the taxi he was in stopped and the guy looked over his shoulder, "Here we go kid. We're at your destination that'll be six dollars." he said politely.

Sasuke handed him the money and grabbed his wooden walking stick and tried to get the car door open.

He succeeded in that but struggled on how to get out of the car.

The driver watched with sympathy in his eyes. "Would you like some help?" he asked.

"I-I...yes please." Sasuke said hanging his head in shame.

The driver got out and helped Sasuke out of the car. Sasuke raised his head to look at the white house he had missed so much.

He wanted to cry he was finely home the driver helped him up to the stairs until finely Sasuke spoke.

"Thank you for the help. I can take it from here though."

"Alright. You take care kid." the driver said with a smile.

Sasuke watched the driver pull off the curb and drive away, he looked back at the house and took a deep breath. Kakashi must be sleeping because the lights were all turned off and the house was dark but then again it was twelve at night.

He could see Anko's car in the driveway too, which got curiosity to bubble up too inside him.

He was so happy he was back home, he was going to see Kakashi and everything would be normal again...but what didn't Sasuke know nothing would every be as it had been before, heartbreak was yet to come to the young Uchiha again.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not know if you guys can take a guess at what is going to happen. Because I think its kinda obvious but we can play a game and you can guess in your review, and I'll tell you if you are close or not close.<strong>

_Emily_


	14. Haunted House pt 1

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Sasuke hesitantly opened the door and walked into the living room, everything pretty much looked the same. He walked around a little bit looking around trying to be as silent as possible he suddenly froze as he noticed something.<p>

All the pictures of him and Kakashi or him in general were gone.

Sasuke felt his heart shatter.

Had Kakashi forgotten about him? He made his way slowly to his old room to find it empty and bare, nothing but the light blue colored walls and the snow white carpet.

The young man fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands sobbing hysterically he couldn't believe Kakashi had forgotten him.

"What the hell!" A loud enraged voice shouted.

The light suddenly turned on and someone stormed over to him and lifted him by the neck. It was Kakashi himself.

"Who are you? Why are you in my house?" Kakashi snarled viciously.

"I-I...don't you recognize me? *sob* I used to live here *sob* with you...I was wrong Kakashi please I never meant what I said. *sob* I don't hate you. I've missed you so much. Please don't throw me out I wouldn't be able to..."

Sasuke was cut off when Kakashi's fist slammed into his head sending him to the floor with a loud _'WHAM'_ sound.

Kakashi jumped on Sasuke and started beating him violently until he heard the sound of a woman gasping then he was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled off of the young man he once knew so well.

"Oh my god Kakashi! What are you doing!" Anko asked kneeling beside Sasuke and wiping the blood off his mouth with her sleeve.

"That son of a bitch left me while I was dying and left me worried sick and never came back. He doesn't deserve to be here." Kakashi said, but Anko wasn't paying attention.

"Oh Sasuke you're back. Where were you after all this time. God your skinny I can see your ribs. And what happened to your face?" Sasuke didn't answer he just cried as he struggled to get to his feet but feel back down.

Anko noticed a walking stick a few feet away from Sasuke it had flew out of his grasp when he was hit.

She took a glance at Sasuke's heels and noticed the scars from the garden scissors on Sasuke's heels.

"Sasuke? Please talk to me." Sasuke shook his head and Anko looked at Kakashi with a firm look on her face.

"Do the right thing. Not what you want to do. He needs a hospital take him there. Now." Kakashi grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm and helped him up muttering under his breath.

Sasuke went along with it until his eyes widened when he heard the sound of a baby crying.

Anko noticed this and saw the tears that came to the boy's eyes again.

_'He must feel that we tried to replace him. I guess Kakashi feels like he did.'_ she said mentally.

Kakashi took Sasuke outside and got Sasuke in the car handing him the cane and then getting in himself he drove the opposite way of the hospital and soon Sasuke found himself home.

Not the home he wanted, the home that had haunted his dreams most of his life.

"I-I've come all this way...just to see you again. I-I'm sorry I made you mad." Sasuke said not noticing where they were until he finely looked up and saw the house.

"Wha?" he asked in surprise.

"Get out." Kakashi said.

"W-Why are we here?" Sasuke squeaked.

"Get out." Kakashi snarled.

"But-" Kakashi's hands turned into fists.

"I said...get out." he said with a threat lingering in his sentence.

Sasuke nodded and got out of the car and started to fall to the ground after he stumbled from standing on his feet without his walking stick, he tried to grab the white haired man's shoulder but as soon as he did Kakashi pushed him off.

"How dare you come back...after all you put me through. I never want to see your fucking face at my house again." Kakashi snarled surprising Sasuke because Kakashi had never swore directly at him before.

"B-But I couldn't come back...he had me locked up...I wanted to come back so bad. But...but I couldn't do it because he was keeping me away so he could torture me...please don't abandon me Kaka-"

Sasuke was stopped in mid sentence as Kakashi backhanded him.

"Don't even try to excuse yourself you little bastard! I never want to see you around my house, around Anko, or my daughter Erisha ever! If I do mark my words I will fucking kill you with Itachi after I call him over to help me."

Kakashi's threat made Sasuke's eyes go wide with surprise.

"Y-You wouldn't...you wouldn't do that..." Sasuke whispered.

"Do you really want to bet your life on that?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Then stay away from my daughter and my wife. I will pay your house bills and send you money for groceries but I want you to stay away from me and my family. You will live here." Kakashi said going to get back in his car.

"N-No...please don't..." Sasuke whispered, but Kakashi got in and drove away.

Sasuke sat there for hours he was too hurt by Kakashi's actions and words to get up. He just sat there from afternoon to dark until he looked at the house behind him.

He didn't want to go into that house, he wouldn't go back into the house that had haunted him.

It started pouring rain, it had looked like it'd rain all day.

Yet he still sat there he sat there for another hour listening to the thunder that made the ground vibrate and watching the lightning the lit up the sky.

He still sat there crying on his knees, he hadn't stopped crying since Kakashi had left he had to admit he had never cried this long before.

"Hey do you need...oh my god. Sasuke is that..." a voice called to him. Sasuke was startled when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Sasuke! Oh my god it is you! When did you come back? Where have you been?" Sasuke recognized the voice. It was Ino Yamanaka, a friend of his who had always had a crush on him.

"Ino?" Sasuke said in a depressed voice as he tried to calm his crying down.

"Oh Sasuke. We all thought you were dead! Why are you out here in the rain? Does Kakashi know you're back?" she kept bombarding him with questions.

"Yeah...he knows. He left me here this afternoon around two-thirty. H-He said he doesn't want me around him and his family anymore. So he said I had to live here and stay here." Sasuke explained.

Ino's mouth dropped open with disbelief. "He...he said that? You've been out here all day? It started raining at nine, its almost ten you've been out here in the rain for an hour?"

Sasuke nodded.

"B-But why? You poor thing! Let's get you inside, come on get up." she said.

"I don't want to go inside. I can't live here. And...I can't get up. I need help." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Ino questioned with worry.

"I can't walk very well anymore." Sasuke whispered sadly.

Ino looked at Sasuke's bare feet looking at the old scars where Itachi had clipped his ankles with the garden scissors.

"What happened to you. Oh my god." She muttered helping Sasuke up with little difficulty since he was so skinny.

* * *

><p><strong>Now there's a heart breaker right there, no? Anyways sorry for the late update been working hard and slow lately.<strong>

_Emily_


	15. Haunted House pt 2

**Attention...this is an important announcement from Emily...A.K.A (Itachi is KICKASS) or in plain English THE WRITER OF THIS STORY! But to the point of the announcement...This story will be in ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! Or in other words...a time that is similar to the present 2011! And I will warn you right no most of these characters will be out of originality character personality. There I warned you. SO NO FLAMINGS! And Madara is not an eternal living bastard, he is a normal living bastard, and a cousin to Itachi and Sasuke. And only a dumb ass would think that I own Sasuke or any of the following Naruto characters! Because I don't...even though I wish I did so I could ravage the ones I like...but anyways...that will be all thank you and enjoy. **

* * *

><p>True to his word Kakashi was paying the house bills for the large house.<p>

Sasuke gained a back all his weight back and trying to get in to see a therapist to try and get his disability under control, but sadly every time he called the therapists were booked with appointments, and his condition was getting worse every day.

It had been a month now since he had returned, he still hadn't seen many of his old friends.

He had seen Ino, Gaara, Kiba, Neji, Lee, and Karin, but not the one he missed the most. Sakura.

He missed her beautiful emerald colored eyes, her pink hair, her fragile body.

Mainly he didn't see his friends because he didn't want to leave the house, besides it was too humiliating to be made fun of because he couldn't walk well anymore.

He missed Kakashi too he missed his old life basically.

He was so lonely being in his house, plus the fact that he could hear whispers in the large house at night, he assumed they were the ghosts of his parents.

But then this time his thoughts were disrupted when he heard something that was defenitly not ghost like.

He turned around and saw no body so he sat down in his chair to eat his tomato sandwich but then he heard a voice and he got to his feet and slowly looked over his shoulder to see a man in a mask, a vision popped through his head upon seeing it too.

It was the same mask from that night he had ran away.

The black mask with the slit eye holes and the zipper for a mouth. Sasuke glared.

"You..." he snarled as his body started to shake. He would at least try not to show his fear.

"Yes me."

Sasuke grabbed the kitchen knife and was about to stab the man when some other person smacked it out of his hand.

"Now, now...why don't we just sit back down. I just want to chat with you, my name is Kabuto Yakushi." he said pulling off his mask and slipping on a pair of glasses, he had long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Sasuke watched as another man forced him down into a chair and put his hands on his smaller shoulders to keep him there while Kabuto sat in the chair across from him.

"Thank you Deidara. Oh and did you get the news on Hatake's daughter?" Kabuto asked.

Sasuke looked up and saw a boy around twenty with really long blond hair tied in a high pony tail.

Sasuke's eyes wandered to the floor.

"If you're going to kill me...do it now." Sasuke muttered.

Kabuto let out a sigh and looked at Deidara, and another man came in he was short with bright red hair he was holding a rifle.

"Get him ready to be taken to Orochimaru." Kabuto said.

Sasuke stood again but the shorter man tossed the blond the gun and the blond struck Sasuke in the side of the head with the end of the rifle as hard as he could making spots clutter up Sasuke's vision as he fell to the floor.

A man with white slicked back hair came walking in now, "I've got the little fucking brat. Fuck man that was easy."

"Ugh! Hidan stop your winning." the red head growled.

Kabuto took the child from the man and the baby started to cry.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror.

"Th-That's..." he started before Deidara stomped on his head knocking him out.

**~Miami (Kakashi's House)~**

Kakashi had just gotten home from work only to find his wife Anko horribly distressed and crying her heart out, Kakashi hurried over to her.

"Anko...baby what's wrong?" he asked shushing her as he held her in his arms.

"Kakashi! Erisha's gone! I can't find her she's missing!" she cried.

"What!" Kakashi exclaimed running to their child's room with Anko behind them.

Anko let out a cry and Kakashi's mouth dropped open in shock when they saw blood writing on the walls.

"Anko go call Gaara, tell him to come down here and help us." Kakashi said.

Anko hurried off and Kakashi walked into the room.

He was about the leave when he saw something pinned to the back of the door.

A note.

Kakashi took it off and started to read it.

_We have taken your child if you want her back you will bring Sasuke Uchiha to us, after you follow the exact directions on the back of this note. I have people watching you so do everything I say. Or we'll kill your daughter. Do not worry, he's already at home prepared to be trasported. We did at least that much for you. Ta ta._

_Someone you've seen before..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? Will he do it guess if you think he will do it.<strong>

_Emily_


	16. Even If It Means Killing You

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Kakashi got into his car and drove to Sasuke's house, once he was there he locked all the doors and windows then proceeded to the kitchen. Sure enough there were items on the table.<p>

There was a silver made fire poker and a blindfold.

He glanced at the fire poker as images of a scar on pale flesh followed by words rang in his head.

He grabbed the items and looked around before he heard a muffled moan from a few doors down.

He walked down to the room and found Sasuke stripped naked and tied to the bed with a gag in his mouth.

He took a step into the room getting Sasuke's attention, he walked over to side of the bed and flinched upon noticing the terrified look on Sasuke's face when he took note of the fire poker he was holding.

Kakashi cut the ropes binding him to the bed with the sharp end of the tool and Sasuke instantly rolled off the bed, trying to get to his feet but realizing he couldn't get away, Sasuke rolled over onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows.

It was just like when Itachi beat him.

"Please Kakashi, y-you don't have to do this..." Sasuke whispered fearfully.

"Yes I do. I'll do anything for my daughter...even if it means killing you."

Those words struck Sasuke harder than the blow from the metal that followed.

Sasuke let out a cry of pain as it hit him again and Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut.

Sasuke twisted his body around and tried to crawl away but Kakashi slammed the fire poker onto his shoulder blades making him fall back to the ground.

"Please let me go!" Sasuke sobbed.

"Shut up! Or do you want me to hit you again!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke's eyes overflowed with tears and he let out another sob. "H-How?"

Kakashi glared at the young man coldly and smacked him with the bar again before screaming at him.

"What the hell do you mean how!" Sasuke just let out a pained hiss and he looked up at him with his tear-filled eyes.

"T-That's not what I meant...I want to talk to you...g-give me just ten minutes...please." he begged as blood dripped from his mouth onto the white tile floor of the bathroom which he had managed to crawl into during the struggle.

Kakashi got off him and lowered the bar but kept a firm grip on the silver metal. "Start talking you little bastard."

Sasuke started to tremble with fright, he didn't want to believe this was happening...but it was all to real.

"H-How could you take me in? Why did you adopt me? At...at first I never understood. But a couple years living with you I finely got it. I-It was because you were lonely..." Sasuke whispered. Kakashi glared down at the young man with hate deeming in his eyes. "A-All my life since I've known you...I've looked up to you. Because you once said you'd protect me no matter what. After the night I ran off...when I said those words to you...I instantly regretted it. When Itachi found me two weeks after...everyday being held captive for almost two years...every single day I woke up hoping that you'd come save me. Like when you got me out of that sinking car...everyday...I never stopped telling myself that when I got home you'd still be there." Sasuke paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"N-Now things are so different...Sakura's gone...you're gone. I'm always alone. You and Anko have a child and...are happy without me...I-I'm so confused and I don't know what to do anymore. S-So I want you to kill me...please just kill me I'd rather die by your hands than theirs. Please don't take me to them." Sasuke whispered fearfully.

Kakashi thought for a moment before pulling out a cloth and a bottle of liquid chloroform.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he started to scoot back but Kakashi pinned him down and poured some of the toxic drug on the cloth and clamped it over Sasuke's nose and mouth after pushing his head firmly into the floor.

"I'm sorry...it's the only way I can save her." he said as he held Sasuke down to the floor.

Looking into those black eyes made his heart shatter as they filled with tears of misery.

Sasuke felt weird he was sleepy but he couldn't fall asleep, he realized that the drug Kakashi just used on him must be a different type of sedative because he wasn't falling unconscious.

It was like he was partially paralyzed.

Sasuke could still move a little bit and he used that to his ability and he started to whatever he could to make it difficult for Kakashi to restrain him.

When Kakashi tried to bind his hands together Sasuke swung back with a weak punch but evidently it had been strong enough to give Kakashi's a bloody nose because crimson ribbons gushed out automatically.

Kakashi finely after fifteen minutes managed to tie Sasuke up and he produced a syringe and injected Sasuke through the neck and Sasuke's muscles finely locked in place as the drug paralyzed them for the time being.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but he was horrified to find out that even his speech was difficult.

Kakashi decided though, even if Sasuke was incapable of speech at the moment, that he should gag him so he wouldn't alert authorities later, so he pulled out a red ball gag and gently eased the boy's mouth open in order to stuff the ball inside Sasuke's mouth as far as he could without choking him and finished by buckling the straps all the way to the last notch.

The white haired man picked Sasuke up and carried him to his car and threw him in the trunk of the car, he looked at Sasuke's tear drenched face with a slight look of regret before slamming the trunk shut.

He got in and followed the directions on the back of the piece of paper.

He finely came to his destination and got out of the car he looked around and saw a man come out of the building.

He stared in shock as he recognized this person.

It was that mask from the night Sasuke had run away...it was that same man.

Images flashed through his head and when the man came up to him he glared feeling pure hatred for this man.

**XXX**

Sasuke pushed at the top of the trunk weakly with his bound hands. He felt the car come to a stop and panic started to take place. The paralyzing drug still hadn't worn of, but it was starting to.

He froze when he heard a car door slam and some voices following that, he recognized the first voice as that man Kabuto.

"Kakashi...hello again."

Sasuke heard Kakashi raise his voice accusingly. "You!"

He could hear Kabuto chuckle at Kakashi's slight anger. "So you remember?"

"Yes." Kakashi said bitterly.

"How sweet. Did you keep your end of the bargain?" Kabuto asked, Sasuke could hear Kabuto drumming his fingers on the lid of the trunk, fear started to creep in once more.

"Yes." Kakashi answered.

"Good. Can I see him?" "I want to know who you are first." Kakashi demanded.

Sasuke heard Kabuto chuckle before talking. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi...I work for my Lord Orochimaru. Now...the boy if you please."

"Yeah." Kakashi muttered and Sasuke heard the trunk unlock and then moonlight filled the dark area as it opened.

Sasuke could see their silhouettes in the bright light from the moon.

"Why hello again Sasuke..." Kabuto said as he reached down and caressed his cheek.

"Mmmm..." Sasuke whispered at his touch.

Kabuto unbuckled the gag and pulled it out of the young man's mouth.

"You'll be in for a surprise once you get into that locker plant." he snickered.

Sasuke was starting to get feeling back into his body and when Kabuto tried to pull the boy out of the trunk, he was struck hard in the chest with two bound hands.

"N-No...o..." Sasuke spoke pitifully.

Kabuto pulled off his mask revealing his whit e hair and his face, grabbed Sasuke by the neck and yanked him harshly out of the car.

Kakashi watched, he was starting to feel guilty and angry at himself for treating Sasuke so cruelly ever since he had gotten back, and for hurting him and bringing him here.

Since he was drugged he was helpless and had no way to defend himself.

Now he had to, if he wanted Erisha back, restrain himself from interfering with Kabuto while he continued his violence with Sasuke.

Sasuke thrashed, squirmed, he struggled the best he could but it was no use so he started to cry hysterically while he stared at Kakashi with begging, tear filled eyes.

"Hush now." Kabuto said pulling out a metal collar after pinning Sasuke down.

He put the collar around Sasuke's neck and clamped it shut, then he attached a chain leash to it.

"Get up." Kabuto growled.

When Sasuke didn't comply the younger white haired man jerked on the chain as hard as he could, making the sharp edges of the collar cut into his throat.

"S-Stop!" Sasuke cried.

"Then walk." Kabuto said with an angry snarl.

Sasuke started to cry harder as he started to beg the man. "I can't! Please I can't!"

"Hn. On your feet." Kabuto growled and kicked Sasuke violently in the ribs making a loud crack followed by a loud cry of pain as he broke two of them.

"Please...*sob*...stop it...I can't walk...*sob*...please..." the boy cried helplessly. Kabuto yanked on the chain again, but instead of getting up, Sasuke laid on the ground as curled up into a tight ball and cried, he just let all the tears out.

He didn't even know the main thing he was crying about was, he cried for Sakura, he cried for his best friend Naruto, he cried for Kakashi, he cried his loneliness, he cried his grief for his brother, he cried for his disability, he cried for his mother and father, and he cried for his old life.

"Why Kabuto...whatever are you doing?" a soft, silky, yet evil voice asked.

"L-Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto squeaked.

Kakashi looked as another man exited the building, he had moonlight pale skin and had purple symmetrical tattoos lining his eyes.

"My dear Kabuto...is this Sasuke? And you must be Kakashi, Erisha's father?" the man asked, he was eying Sasuke like he was a piece of meat and listened to his cries as if it were food for a hungry shark.

"Lord Orochimaru...my apologies...he's being a bit...difficult." the young follower muttered.

"That's alright Kabuto. Sasori!" the man called.

Then a red head who also rather short walked out of the building.

"Yeah?" he growled irritatedly.

"Please...will you go and get Mr. Hatake's child so he may be on his way." the pale man requested quietly.

"Yeah fine. Whatever be right back." the man grumbled and left the room.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke again before giving a sharp look at Kabuto. "What have I told you about being so rough with guests?"

"My sincerest apologies Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto whispered bowing his head.

Sasori came back holding the little girl with dark brown hair, he walked over to Kakashi and held her out.

"Here." he said irate.

Kakashi quickly took her from him, kissed her forehead and held her close to his chest.

"Oh god, Erisha...god . Thank god you're alright." Kakashi whispered holding her close once again when she started to cry.

"Alright Mr. Hatake...I assume you'll be on your way then?" Orochimaru asked giving off a creepy smirk.

Kakashi froze, he didn't know what to do, everything about this calm man screamed at him to grab Sasuke and run, that this man was bad news.

While Kakashi was lost in thought, Orochimaru waited patiently until finely Kakashi spoke.

He glanced down at Sasuke who was still crying softly on the floor with his eyes trained on him as the tears ran down his face.

"Yes...I guess I will." he whispered and winced at the look of hurt on Sasuke's face after he said that, he turned around and started to walk off towards his car.

He watched as Kakashi disappeared with his daughter.

That stung the most, knowing that he picked her over him. Not that he could blame him or anything, but still it hurt, almost as if a knife was being drove through his heart.

Kabuto jerked on the chain again and glared at Sasuke.

"If you don't move those god damned feet I swear to fucking god I am going to send your ass into an insanity asylum after beating the shit out of you so bad you'll go fucking mad!" he yelled.

"P-Please...*sob*...jus' stop *sob* I-I can't do it *hiccup* please..." the young man bawled.

Orochimaru knelt down beside Sasuke and looked at Kabuto, he held his hand up telling Kabuto to stop.

"Madara did tell me of your injuries...but...your father tends to like to exaggerate sometimes." he said as he reached out and ran a finger over Sasuke's scarred lips making Sasuke flinch away from him.

Orochimaru frowned at this and tried to examine the young man's mouth but every time he touched his lips the boy'd flinch.

Sasuke raised his eyes to look at the man for a second and he nervously lowered them again.

"You have nothing to be afraid of child." Orochimaru said softly.

"Please let me go." Sasuke pleaded.

"I can't do that. But I assure you that no harm will come to you." Orochimaru said grabbing the boy by his arms and gently pulling him into a sitting position.

"Let's go inside Sasuke. Sasori come help me." the pale man spoke calmly.

Sasori grabbed one arm and Orochimaru grabbed the other, they got up supporting the eight-teen year old so he wouldn't have to put weight on his feet.

They helped Sasuke into the locker plant and sat him down in a chair. Orochimaru left for a moment before coming back with another following him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I accidently deleted the chapter or posted another chapter over it...so I had to type it again...sorry ^^;<strong>

_Emily_


	17. The Truth and Price of Family

**Attention...this is an important announcement from Emily...A.K.A (Itachi is KICKASS) or in plain English THE WRITER OF THIS STORY! But to the point of the announcement...This story will be in ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! Or in other words...a time that is similar to the present 2011! And I will warn you right no most of these characters will be out of originality character personality. There I warned you. SO NO FLAMINGS! And Madara is not an eternal living bastard, he is a normal living bastard, and a cousin to Itachi and Sasuke. And only a dumb ass would think that I own Sasuke or any of the following Naruto characters! Because I don't...even though I wish I did so I could ravage the ones I like...but anyways...that will be all thank you and enjoy. **

Sasuke watched as the newcomer got into his range of sight and he was horrified when he saw Madara. "Y-You..." Sasuke growled just waiting for Itachi to show up. "You're brother isn't here." Madara said calmly.

Sasuke glared at him he felt so angry all the sudden.

"How do I know you're telling the fucking truth douchebag!" Sasuke growled.

"Looks like you've gained a bit of Hatake's attitude. Is that anyway to talk to your father?" Madara asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. "You're all ears now I see." the black haired bastard said.

"What the hell are you saying!" Sasuke yelled.

"Alright. Well then I suppose I have to start from the mother lied about me being just your cousin, I'm actually your father as well." Madara said sitting down on one of the butchering tables across from him.

"Bull fucking shit! My father is Fugaku Uchiha!"

"No he's not actually. Our family as much as I hate to admit it, has quite a bit of incest into it. Your mother Mikoto and myself are both cousins. Mikoto and Fugaku got married and a year later had your older sibling Itachi."

Sasuke's fists tightened and he started to shake from rage, he wanted this man to stop talking."Shut up!"

Madara shook his head and continued on. "A few years into their marriage, about five at the most, when your father started working so hard she paid no attention to wife, poor Mikoto was deeply troubled, sad, and lonely as well as stressed from work."

"Shut up! Shut up right now!" Sasuke yellled carefully getting onto his feet and trying to make his balance.

"No you need to hear the truth. And if you do not quiet yourself down. I'll do it for you." Madara said narrowing his eyes to the boy's scarred lips.

He started to continue his story. "So Mikoto came to me for comfort, because I was the only family she had left and-"

"Fuck you! Go away! Go to hell! You're lying to me!" Sasuke yelled trying to make his way over to Madara but collapsing when he was three feet in front of the man.

"Orochimaru tie him up and get me something to gag him with." Madara said.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Sasuke yelled as a tremor ran through his body from the temperature of the room. "

Get him a blanket too before he freezes." Madara said.

Orochimaru came back with the requested items and he pinned Sasuke to the ground.

"Get away from me!" Sasuke yelled lashing out at Orochimaru who caught his hands and started wrapping the rope around his sides trapping his arms.

"Easy I don't want to have to hurt you." Orochimaru had no trouble with that but had more trouble trying to gag the boy as he kept his mouth firmly pressed together.

Orochimaru finely gave up after assuming the boy had some form of lockjaw or something because he absolutely would not let his mouth stay open.

"I can't get his mouth open." the pale man said looking at Madara.

Madara sighed and hopped off the table and started over to them, he motioned for Orochimaru to get back up.

Orochimaru moved so he'd be out of the way, he handed Madara the dark colored gag. Madara kneeled down and tried to touch Sasuke's mouth but he let out a growl and turned his head away from him.

"Open. " Madara commanded.

Sasuke just glared and shook his head keeping his mouth tightly together.

"Last chance." Madara said but still got nothing.

"Fine then, we'll make sure you keep that little mouth of yours shut when I'm talking." Madara stood and called Kabuto over and whispered some stuff into his ear before pulling away.

"Yes sir. I'll do it right away." Kabuto said leaving the room.

Madara looked at Sasuke before speaking,

"I just cannot believe someone like Kakashi Hatake raised you. Explains a lot though. Hatake's a stubborn man, he doesn't give in easily. It seems like you're finely picking up that trait of his."

Sasuke just glared hard before he spoke in a confident voice, "You will not break me again."

"I already have." Madara said with a sadistic looking grin on his face.

Kabuto came walking back into the room with a few items.

"Good. Now Sasori and Deidara hold him flat on his back and hold his lips as still as possible. Kabuto blindfold him."

Before Sasuke knew it he was on the floor unable to see then he felt a hand on his face,

"You sure you don't want to just listen to me?" Madara's voiced asked. Sasuke's next response was not the brightest he knew, but he leaned up and spat in the ebony haired man's face.

Madara was surprised at first but then he grabbed the young man by the neck and slammed it into the ground then proceeded with his evil deed.

~Miami (Kakashi's House)~

Kakashi swerved into the driveway and got out, he hurried to the backseat and got Erisha out of the car then as quickly as possible went inside the house only to find his wife sitting on the couch crying.

"Sweetheart?" Kakashi asked nervously.

"Oh Kakashi! Where-"

"No time to explain. I gotta go find Gaara right away." he said handing Erisha over to Anko and running out the door.

**~Miami (Orochimaru's Mansion)~**

Sasuke opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. It looked like he was in some sort of experimental laboratory that you see in sci-fi films.

The walls were gray and there were shelves filled with vials and canisters. The counter tops looked like they had surgical tools on top of them.

It was really cold in the room so he tried to wrap his arms around himself but none to his surprise found that he could not. He realized now that he was confined to a metal chair, his arms were behind him from a strap going around the upper part of his stomach, so that they were buckled in place behind him.

He looked down and to his utter surprise he found he was not only nude, now he was being held so that his legs were up in the air thanks to some straps around his thighs, and spread as wide as they could go, almost to the point that it hurt.

Fear started to seep inside his brain and the door opened then, in walked Madara.

Sasuke was instantly angry upon seeing the son of a bitch's face and he attempeted to demand freedom, but when he tried to part his lips he felt a stinging pain and the feeling of warm blood trickling down his lips.

Madara noticed the startled look grace upon Sasuke's face and folded his arms across hi schest as he sat down on the counter top.

"I told you I'd shut you up so you'd listen to me Sasuke. So I sewed your mouth closed. Temporarily of course. I presume now you wish you've listened to me. Also I didn't appreciate you spitting in my face." Madara said coming closer to Sasuke and finely tracing a finger along Sasuke's neck, down his chest, then lower and lower until finely Sasuke tried to jerk his legs from the restraints so he could shut them to keep the invading touches away from his personal areas.

"Not to your liking then? Good because what I have planned for you after I get done talking. You're going to wish Mikoto never gave birth to you." the sick man snickered.

Sasuke didn't make a noise, he did however give Madara such a glare that it would even send the devil running with his tail between his legs.

"And so your mother came to me for comfort to talk about her troubles. It started off as talking the first couple times, but then it turned into more. We had sex just once and then our affair was ruined when she said she was pregnant with my child. I was concerned she seemed so mentally unstable, she said she wanted an abortion. So I gave her my opinion, I told her to tell Fugaku the child was his because he didn't know about us. We would end the affair and she'd raise you with Fugaku. It's true every word of it. Itachi hates you because you are my son, not Fugaku's." Sasuke's look of anger went away and was now replaced with a look of hurt and betrayal.

"Whether you want to believe me or not is your choice."

Sasuke looked close to crying and he nodded his head slowly.

"Now for your punishment as result of your previous actions. And for ruining my life with your mother." Madara said pulling out a knife.

Sasuke tried to reason with the man but he couldn't, he really wished he had listened now.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a horrible pain in his genital area causing his head to snap down and to see to his horror that Madara has cut off one of his testicles.

"There goes one, now for the other." The older man smirked as he glanced down at Sasuke's mutilated genital area.

That was when the boy began to struggle against his binding, pulling on them as hard as he could but to no avail.

Madara watched in amusement as he lowered the bloodied knife to his son's other testicle, getting ready to chop it off as well. But his actions were halted when an idea came to him, a rather cruel and painful idea at that.

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled as tears gathered in his eyes as he pulled and pulled on the restrains, trying to break free before the man ruined his life forever. He closed his eyes tight when he felt the knife at his other testicle, waiting for the pain to come as he lost all hope. Thoughts of never being able to have a family of his own devastated him to no end as heavy tears rolled down his face.

Madara smirked at his son's expression and chuckled at the emotional as well as the physical pain the eighteen year old was in. He was loving every minute of his son's agony as he remembered his beautiful Mikoto and how she was taken from him because the little brat had to be born. It made him so angry just thinking about it.

"You ruined my life Sasuke and now I'm going to ruin yours. I'm going to make sure that any chance of happiness is drained away from you and you will always look back knowing I was the one who caused this but you will also know it was your fault this has to happen." Madara hissed and Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut getting ready for the inevitable that was when he felt a blinding pain in his other testicle, causing his vision to go a little blurry as the pain became too much.

The boy glanced down to see his testicle was still in fact but a knife sticking out of it from a knife being stabbed into the most delicate part of his body. A scream erupted from his mouth as his father pulled the knife out before stabbing it in once more causing another scream to escape from his lips as the pain became too much. He could hardly breathe.

The sound of the knife could be heard being thrown a few feet away as Madara felt the testicle was damaged enough to cause permeant damage meaning very minor chance of him ever having a child.

"I'm going to make you regret ever being born Sasuke. Just you wait."

**Sorry for the long wait I really am. Hope it was worth it though.**

**Emily**


	18. Mistakes Realized

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>The torture went on for hours until finely the door swung open and Kabuto came in supporting Orochimaru who appeared to have been shot in the stomach.<p>

"Madara! We have to leave. Orochimaru was shot two blocks away and barely got here to tell me that the police are on their way here!" Kabuto yelled.

"Alright hang on." Madara said calmly and pulled a syringe form his pocket.

Sasuke looked up at his father with half conscious eyes he saw the syringe in Madara's hand and let out a pitiful weak pleading sound as his eyes filled with tears once again, and he started to try and get his hands and legs out of their restraints but he was too weak.

Madara put a hand on top of Sasuke's head and started to stroke the raven colored locks while he shushed the frightened boy.

"Shh...it'll be alright." he whispered in Sasuke's ear, continuing to stroke Sasuke's hair he jammed the needle into Sasuke's jugular vein in his neck and pierced the vein, then he pressed the plunger down releasing the contents of the syringe into the younger Uchiha's bloodstream.

Sasuke let out a whimper and his vision started to blur until he could hardly see a thing.

Not being able to see frightened him, he didn't know what to expect now, but he heard Madara leaving the room chuckling softly. Sasuke sat alone in silence for a few moments before he heard footsteps trampling down the stairs.

He saw two blurry figures and in the doorway then one of the came rushing towards him and was soon right by his side.

He let out a small shriek from being startled and from fear that they might be more people who want to hurt him.

"Oh my god Sasuke...Sasuke can you hear me? It's Kakashi. Oh god...hang in there we'll get you out of here." the one in front of him said.

Sasuke upon realizing who it was started to panic he wanted out of this horrid place, far far away from it, he wanted the stitches off now!

He wanted to cry and scream his heart's distress until his voice became hoarse.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" he cried in his panic state as his eyes darted back and forth between the red blur and the white blur in front of him.

"Calm down. It's okay Sasuke. I'll get that off." Kakashi said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife while Gaara untied Sasuke from the chair.

After he was untied Kakashi looked down at Sasuke's genital area and cringed.

"Gaara...do something, he's bleeding heavily." he whispered. Gaara nodded and clicked on his radio.

"I need a team of medics at 521 Wane street on the east side of town. I have a badly injured teenage male. Again I need a team of medics." Gaara said before turning off the radio and looking at Kakashi.

"I think I have a blanket in my car. I'll be right back." and with that he ran out of the room back up the stairs.

Sasuke continued to freak out and finely once Kakashi got the boy's hands free of the restraints they instantly shot up to his mouth as he tried to pull what Kakashi now noticed wasn't string but was piano wire off his lips, making the sharp wire cut into his lips and tear into them, practically shredding them, causing blood to trickle down his chin.

Kakashi's hands instantly grabbed the boy's wrists and squeezed gently to get his fingers away from his face.

"Sasuke don't touch." Kakashi said as he slipped his pocket knife between the crevice of Sasuke's sewn shut lips.

"Don't move. Alright? It's probably going to hurt a bit. But don't move." Kakashi said as he kissed Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke nodded as Kakashi grasped hold of his chin firmly and started to cut the wire and unweave it from his adopted son's mouth.

He carefully cut the wire then eased it out of Sasuke's lips one by one until he got it off.

Once it was done Sasuke started to feel light headed and he suddenly went limp in Kakashi's arms as he was starting to get on the brink of unconsciousness.

The next few days was like a total blank to him, he only remembered small bits and pieces.

First everything went black, then there was a white walled room, he remembered someone rubbing his back as he vomited repeatedly from pain, now it was black again and he was only he was only half aware of his surroundings.

He felt himself being lifted and wrapped in a blanket, then a voice speaking.

"Okay Sasuke...arms around my neck." the voice said.

"Kashi..." Sasuke whispered weakly.

"Shh...yeah its me. Wrap your arms around my neck, you need to keep your arm elevated. We're going home." his guardian said.

Sasuke started to cry as fear started to creep in again.

"I don't want to live alone in my house anymore...too many nightmares." he sobbed.

"Hush...we aren't going to your house. You're coming back with me."

The confused Uchiha lowered his arms after a while and just leaned his head against Kakashi's chest listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Kakashi opened the passenger's car door and placed Sasuke in then buckled his seat belt.

He went around to the other side then got in and started the car and headed off to go back to his house.

When Kakashi walked through the door he found Anko waiting for him on the couch and Temari sitting on the floor playing with his and Anko's daughter.

Anko looked up at him as he came walking into the house, she got up and walked over to them and placed a hand on Sasuke's blood matted hair, "Oh Kakashi...is he okay?"

"Yeah he's just sleeping." Kakashi said as he walked to where Sasuke's old room had used to be, when he got there he froze when he saw it was empty, then guilt sunk in when he remember why it was empty.

Anko came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you two should sleep in the basement in the guest room, you can give him comfort that I can't, you've known him longer than I have."

Kakashi looked down and nodded solemnly before walking down stairs into the basement and into the second guest room in the house.

Before he stepped foot into the room he looked beside the doorway and saw on the floor a box that was covered in dust and had picture frames inside it.

He walked into the bedroom and set Sasuke down.

He went to the bathroom and got a bucket of water and a washcloth and placed it beside the bed, he stripped Sasuke down to his boxers and went to the laundry room and put his clothes in the wash then came back with some of his old clothes that he knew might be a little bigger on Sasuke but still it was better than nothing.

He came back and washed Sasuke down with the washcloth and washing his hair with some of his own shampoo and conditioner to get the blood out of his hair.

Kakashi covered Sasuke with a blanket afterwards and then went back out to the box of pictures and picked up, walked into the room and sat on the bed beside Sasuke.

He picked up one picture that was covered in dust like the rest of them, he blew on it and the dust went flying off it.

The picture had a crack in the glass, but the picture was of him and Sasuke on a the Miami beach, he was standing behind Sasuke and was leaning over him with his arms thrown around Sasuke's neck and resting on his shoulders while he rested his head on top of Sasuke's left shoulder.

Sasuke had a small smile on his face while he himself was grinning ear to ear.

**~Flashback Memory~**

_"I can't believe that little bastard! I never want to see him again!" Kakashi roared as Anko watched the scene with a sad look on her face. _

_"Kakashi...please." she whispered. _

_Kakashi looked at his favorite picture of him and Sasuke at the beach and chucked it across the room at the wall where it collided and the sound of breaking glass could be heard as it shattered. _

_"I hope I never see him again!" Kakashi yelled as some tears dripped from his eyes._

**~End Flashback~**

Kakashi sat there with a sad look on his face, washed over with guilt, then he looked back at the picture as he remembered that day it had been a year before Sasuke's sixteenth birthday.

**~Flaschback (Three years ago)~**

_Kakashi grinned as he watched the fifteen year old boy tan, he was going to attempt to throw the icy cold bucket of water from the melted ice of the cooler on top of him. _

_He was sneaking up on Sasuke silently but when he was right behind him and about to throw the water on him when Sasuke spoke without looking at him, and without opening his eyes. _

_"Don't you dare dump that on me. I may be younger and smaller than you but you know as a fact that I can still kick your ass. But while you are at it...you are blocking my sun." _

_Kakashi froze he was confused. How did he know he was behind him? _

_Either way Kakashi grinned and threw the ice cold water on the boy making him gasp in surprise and for air. _

_Kakashi turned and ran after Sasuke sprang to his feet, but Kakashi was soon tackled to the ground and the two wrestled around for a few minutes. _

_Usually when they wrestled Sasuke always won but this time Kakashi got the upper hand and pulled Sasuke onto his knees and through his arms around Sasuke's neck while making sure to keep his hands restrained. _

_"Grr...sometimes I really hate you!" Sasuke yelled irritated. _

_"Love you too!" Kakashi said in a cheerful voice, smiling as he rested his head on Sasuke's bare shoulder. _

_"Alright you two smile!" Sasuke heard Sakura's voice as she popped up with her camera. _

_Sasuke let out a sigh and smiled as he placed one hand on Kakashi's arm. _

_"Love you too." he said just before the camera caught the picture and the small smile on his face._

**~End Flashback~**

Kakashi smiled at the memory then looked down sadly, how could he have hurt someone he loved so much, someone who trusted him with all their heart, loved him like a father, and always held great respect for him.

Hurting someone that special...

How could he forgive himself for that.

* * *

><p><strong>My sincerest apologies I had to retype it, I was trying to update the summery and well...kinda screwed it up.<strong>

_Emily_


	19. Always Love You

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Kakashi let out a long sigh before stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed beside Sasuke but being careful not to touch him.<p>

Not even six minutes after he fell asleep there was a piercing scream that made him sit upright, he looked and saw Sasuke squirming about as if struggling to get away from him, screaming at the top of his lungs.

He rolled over on top of Sasuke and pushed him into the mattress and covered his mouth firmly, so he wouldn't wake Anko or his daughter.

"Shush its just me...calm down." he whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke settled down and Kakashi removed his hand and Sasuke buried his face in Kakashi's chest.

"I'm **_*sob*_** so sorry...I've **_*sob*_** missed you so **_*sob*_** much. I **_*sob*_** I just wish we never had the f-f...**_*sob*_** fight. I-It **_*sob*_** ruined us. **_*sob*_** N-Now things...**_*sob*_** things'll never be the same. **_*sob, cough*_** And I want it to." Sasuke cried, but his words were so slurred from his hysterical crying that Kakashi could hardly understand him.

"Shh...Sasuke, Sasuke...You're right. Things will never be the same ever again. But that does not mean we cannot start over in a different way. Sasuke, I love you. You have always meant so much to me. You'll always be my son. And I will always love you. You have friends that care about you, that are here to support you. You are not alone Sasuke. We all want you to recover from this." Kakashi said kissing the top of Sasuke's head.

"I-I won't recover Kakashi..." Sasuke whispered.

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

"I've learned something...something I am not comfortable with knowing. Fugaku Uchiha wasn't my father, he was a replacement. Madara is my mother's cousin and...my father. He had a relationship with my mom." Sasuke whispered. Kakashi stared at him in surprise.

"Y-You're sure?"

"Yes. It makes sense...that's why Itachi hates me." Sasuke looked at Kakashi as the thirty-two year old laid back down beside him.

"It'll be alright Sasuke." Kakashi said then looked at the door when it creaked open and Temari stood there looking rather nervous.

"Kakashi...could I talk to Sasuke for a second." she asked timidly.

"Yeah. I have to use the bathroom anyways." Kakashi said getting up and walking out the door.

Sasuke sat up strait as Temari stood there in the doorway, her body was tense and she looked really nervous.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey, you can come in." Sasuke replied with a small smile.

Temari nodded and walked into the room and sat on the bed beside his legs, "I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm listening."

"Well you know how the other day I came over to talk to you...and things got a little out of hand?" Temari asked.

"Yeah?" Sasuke answered blushing a little at the memory.

"I-I'm pregnant Sasuke." the blond replied.

"What?" Sasuke asked weakly.

"I-I didn't mean to get pregnant Sasuke...I-I...it just happened." Sasuke grabbed her hands and smiled happily at her.

"T-This is great. I wouldn't be able to have kids with someone even if I tried." Sasuke whispered, his smile faltered when he said the last line.

"Why not?" Temari asked.

"Madara...well...he made sure I wouldn't be able to. Let's just put it that way." Sasuke said quietly.

"Sasuke...I'm sorry, I shouldn't of..." Temari started but Sasuke shook his head.

"It's fine."

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well I'm not sure I want to keep this baby, I don't want to raise a child alone."

"You won't...I'll help you." Sasuke said holding her hands in his.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah I won't leave." Sasuke said hugging her carefully.

"That's a good thing." A voice said, Sasuke looked and saw Kakashi standing there.

"You heard?" Sasuke stuttered.

"Yep." The white-haired thirty-two year old said scratching the back of his head before continuing.

"I'm proud of you Sasuke. You could have said no and that probably would have ruined your life, but you chose to say yes, because that's the kind of kid you are. You are kind and caring." he said walking into the room.

"I've got him Temari, you go on home. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said walking up to her.

She nodded and looked at Sasuke with a smile. "Night Sasuke."

"Night." Sasuke replied.

Once Temari was gone Sasuke lay back down on the bed, "I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father."

"Yes, but it takes great responsibility." Kakashi said as he walked back over to the bed.

"Alright, scooch over." Kakashi said climbing into bed, Sasuke moved over so Kakashi could get into bed.

Kakashi then spoke up, "I got you an appointment with a therapist for tomorrow at 8:45 AM."

Sasuke just nodded his head and went silent, Kakashi could see from his shaking silhouette that he was crying.

Kakashi sighed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke and held him. "It'll get better. You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>My apologies for the long delay in updates T_T<strong>

_Emily_


	20. Setup

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>"Alright mister Uchiha...let's see how bad your condition is." the young female therapist said as she walked away from the examining table Sasuke was sitting on.<p>

"Alright. Can you get down and walk to me? Let's see if there's anything I can do to fix this." Sasuke hesitated but slowly pushed himself off the table and onto his unsteady legs, he felt his heels give a unwilling jolt and he collapsed to one knee but caught himself with his hands.

Kakashi frowned sadly and watched with pity. Sasuke wanted so badly to be able to walk normally without help, he hated being what Sasuke considered handicapped. Sasuke stood up his weak ankles were trembling uncontrollably from the strain of his body weight.

He took a couple steps forward before falling to the ground and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Ngh..." Sasuke moaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed his sore ankles.

"It's alright Sasuke. We'll try something else...I want you to flex your ankles up and down okay?" Sasuke did as he was told and let out a cry of pain the first time but soon he got used to it. The therapist told him to stop and he did.

She grabbed one of his ankles and started to gently squeeze around in different areas as if searching for something.

Sasuke let out a hiss as the she touched a certain spot on his leg and she put it down and helped him up and back over to the empty chair beside where Kakashi was sitting.

"Well its clear his tendons are torn and inflamed. But I think if we wrapped something around his the area to keep it secure when he walks then the tendons will start to heal. They haven't been given the chance to because when Sasuke walks, he walks with a limp and his ankle leans to a certain direction." she said while walking to the cupboard above a counter. She looked around for a second before pulling out two black braces.

"Alright. Now hold your foot out." Sasuke did as he was told and she slipped it over his foot and rested it in the area where the dark colored scar showed on his pale skin, then tightened it as tight as it could go and Sasuke let out a yelp as he felt the ligament being crushed back into place.

She strapped the velcro straps in place and then proceeded with the other foot.

"There. That should do it mister Uchiha." the young woman said standing up.

"It'll take you a while to get used to them, but they should help." Sasuke slowly stood and felt a sharp pain in the back of his ankle where the damaged tendons were located, he fell forward but the young therapist caught hold of him and grabbed his arms.

"Okay, its okay. Let's go slow." she said and gently pulled him forward so he could take one small step at a time while he moved, it was painful but he slowly got used to it as the pain went away.

**~Seven Months Later (West Side of Miami)~**

Sasuke was working with Gaara at the moment, he had been let into a police academy and his current assignment was to work with a cop who had experience and training.

Right now Gaara was going on an assignment and he was getting the privilege to come along to a drug bust assignment that was called in.

What was worrisome though, they had been tracking his father's movements on their attempts to bring him in, and he had evidently become a really popular secret criminal society leader from what they had heard.

The society was called 'Black Marauders' and they were known for gang banging, murders, assassinations, rapes, shootings, drug selling, robberies, kidnapping, and assault.

Kakashi was greatly troubled by this fact, and did not approve of Sasuke becoming an officer like Gaara.

In fact Gaara wasn't sure of it either no one was, but it was what Sasuke wanted, he wanted to stop Madara that was his so called goal.

Right now Gaara was driving his the car to the location with Sasuke sitting in the passenger's seat looking eager and confident that he was going to do something.

When finely pulled up across the street from the area they were called to Gaara turned off the car and looked down at the floor of the car before speaking. "Sasuke you know...I don't want you to get into a situation that I can't control, if this turns ugly I want you to run. Am I understood?"

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

"Alright let's go." Gaara said as he pulled out his gun and got out of the car. Sasuke followed suite and followed Gaara closely.

Gaara went up to the door and kicked it down and went inside, it looked empty but he kept his gun out.

"Sasuke...stay close." he whispered.

Sasuke nodded and followed Gaara as he went into the back room and suddenly they stopped when they heard a bunch of clicks like the sound of guns getting ready to fire.

They looked around and saw a bunch of tough looking guys with guns all aimed on them.

"Well, looks like it worked. Hello son...how have you been lately." a eerie voice said. Sasuke looked up startled when he recognized the voice.

"M-Madara..." he whispered. Suddenly a shot rang out and Gaara fell to the floor as blood gushed out of the left side of his chest.

"Shame...what a waste of human blood...now Sasuke. Let's talk for a second." Madara said. Sasuke stared at him with fear filled eyes.

"You're coming with me boy or..." Madara pulled out a gun and aimed it at Gaara's head, Gaara was still alive still struggling. "...I'll shoot him again, but this time...how about right between the eyes?" he continued kneeling down and placing the muzzle of the gun directly between the red head's eyes.

Sasuke looked at Gaara sadly and walked over to Madara who tossed the gun and grabbed him instead, turning him around and grabbing his wrists and reaching down to Gaara's belt and picking up his handcuffs.

"Thank you." Madara said with a grin as he handcuffed his son's wrists together and forced Sasuke into a chair where he told a man to watch him to make sure he didn't move.

He left and came back with a cloth and some liquid chloroform. He poured some on the cloth and pressed it firmly against Sasuke's mouth and nose while restraining his neck with a firm arm.

Sasuke tried to hold his breath but Madara elbowed him in the gut and he breathed in with a sharp gasp and he felt the drug start to take effect and soon he fell unconscious.

"Alright. Let's go." Madara said.

"What about the him?" one of his men asked aiming his gun back at Gaara.

"Just leave him...he'll die soon anyways." Madara scoffed and walked out the door carrying Sasuke on the way out with Gaara watching helplessly as he lay there choking on his own blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait...<strong>

_Emily_


	21. Expected Distress Call

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Gaara lay there bleeding he knew this was the end, then he thought of Sasuke and he knew he had to do something. He slowly and with much difficulty grabbed his phone and dialed Kakashi's number.<p>

It rang a few times before someone picked up.

_"Hello?"_ came Kakashi's voice.

"Ka...kashi...I'm sorry, it was a setup...they took him. I need help they shot me in the chest. Call an ambulance then go to the police station and tell them what I just told you..." Gaara spoke and went into a coughing fit.

_"W-What? They took Sasuke? Who?"_

"I-I don't have enough time to explain...Kakashi do as I say and call the ambulance...I-I...ngh..." Gaara couldn't continue as he passed out his phone falling out of his hand.

**~Miami (Kakashi's House)~**

Kakashi waited for Gaara to continue then he heard the line going dead and his eyes widened.

He ran to the phone and called the emergency number and told them what he knew, then he hurried out the door and got in his car and headed off towards the other side of the city which was across the interstate that crossed the desert like area near Miami.

Once he had started on the interstate and was about 40 miles from his destination he heard a loud bang as his tire blew out. He stopped his car and muttered a curse as he got out to look at it.

He saw that he was stuck there so he let out a growl of frustration as he kicked a rock off the road.

He sat on the hood of his car and waited for someone to drive by, it was about forty minutes or so before he spotted someone coming he called them over and to his luck they stopped.

He watched as three muscular looking guys with tattoos got out of the car.

One of them had black shaggy hair, the other blond swept back hair, and the other was a brunette with his long hair in a pony tail. He frowned as he felt something in his brain telling him to run.

These men didn't look friendly, and sure enough one of them brought out a gun and aimed it at Kakashi.

"Come here...or I'll shoot you." the man said harshly. Kakashi had a feeling these people knew what happened to Sasuke so an angry glare came across his face.

"Where's Sasuke. You had something to do with this didn't you?" he snarled. One of the men, this one who had black shaggy hair smirked at him.

"Oh don't worry about your brat...he'll be fine. Us on the other hand were sent by Madara to bring you to him so he can kill you. Now...get in the car." he said. Kakashi couldn't believe what he just heard. 

_'Madara has Sasuke? Oh god...'_ Kakashi turned on his heel to run but the other two men chased after him and tackled him to the ground.

One of them laid down on top of him with him in a choke hold while the other man held his legs still as seen Kakashi's arms were pinned beneath his body so he couldn't attack them anyways.

The man on top of him started to apply pressure to Kakashi's throat to start choking him.

The man before Kakashi twirled his gun around in his fingers before putting it in its holster on his belt.

He pulled some clear cella-tape out of the glove compartment in the car and a small clear, small, oblong shaped, metal device.

He walked over to Kakashi and kneeled down looking at the man holding Kakashi's neck he nodded to him and the other man jerked hard on Kakashi's neck making him open his mouth in agony.

The man whom Kakashi figured was in charge pushed a loose latch on the device together and a red light started blinking on it.

Kakashi closed his mouth again and tried to keep it closed but the man pushed the device against his lips, while the other man continued to choke him.

Finely he had unintentionally opened his mouth wide enough for the other man to push the device all the way inside his mouth past his teeth, Kakashi tried to spit it out but as soon as the round device was inside his oral cavity the black haired young man placed a hand firmly over his mouth to make sure he didn't.

Then he handed the cella-tape over to the blond man who was on top of Kakashi, he grabbed the tape and when their leader removed his hand, quickly he started to wrap the cella-tape around the thirty-two year old man's head so his mouth was covered, also preventing him from spitting out the small device.

"Mmmpph!" Kakashi cried as he felt the small device give off a single pulse inside his mouth.

They all smirked as they looked at Kakashi, they could see the light from the small bomb they had put inside Sasuke's _'father's'_ mouth blinking every now and then through the thin flesh that made up Kakashi's cheeks.

"I wouldn't waste your time trying to talk Hatake...that bomb we fed you will detonate if I push..." the black haired man paused and stood as he pulled a detonator out of his pocket. "...this. So if you want to live to see Sasuke again, you'll do as I say."

Kakashi's look was priceless to these men as he lay there with an absolutely horrified expression upon his face.

"Alright get up and walk to the car." he said as he bound the man's hands together. Kakashi did so and walked to the back of the car as told.

The brunette popped the trunk of the car and looked at him. "Get in."

Kakashi let out a breath but got into the way back of the car with some difficulty but managed.

The brunette slammed the trunk shut leaving him in darkness then they all took off back to Madara's secret society's base, with a bound, and bomb rigged Kakashi in the trunk of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shit now what's Sasuke gonna do? The one who is SUPPOSED to save him gets captured. Wait and see the twist that happens next.<strong>

_Emily_


	22. Helpless

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke with a moan, he shivered slightly as he felt a draft upon his back.<p>

He opened his eyes and found he was lying on his stomach, naked while tied to a king sized bed. "Wh-What?" he questioned himself fearfully.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his lower back and he let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Welcome back boy...you miss you're daddy while you were gone?" the sinister voice of Madara asked.

"N-No...you have no right to call me that, not after what hell you and Itachi put me through." Sasuke said trying to hide his fear with a confident voice but Madara could still hear that tiny bit of a shaky tone to his voice.

"Heh...you're scared?" the older Uchiha asked as he gently spread Sasuke's butt cheeks apart with one hand and probed at his puckered hole with his index finger on his other hand.

Sasuke let out a small gasp of surprise and he instantly tried to squirm away.

He heard Madara's zipper being pulled down then he heard the soft shuffle as he took his clothes off and discarded them on the floor.

"N-No!" Sasuke cried as complete panic took over his voice.

He heard his father getting down on his knees which confused him at first, then he felt hot breath against his entrance as Madara blew air from his lungs onto it.

Sasuke whimpered softly, he didn't know what the bastard was going to do, he was on his knees behind him, which meant that he wasn't going to fuck him...yet. He wasn't at a high enough level to reach his ass while he was lying on the bed and he was on the floor.

"Then he felt the sinister jackass's tongue running along his entrance coating it with his saliva.

Sasuke jerked suddenly at the feeling of the slimy intrusion, then he let out a gasp as he felt Madara push his hot tongue past the ring of tight muscles, which instantly clenched uncomfortably around his father's tongue making the man chuckle as Sasuke tried to move away, but he held his hips down against the bed so he couldn't move away from him at all.

"Gah! Get you're fucking tongue outta me! You sick son of a bitch!" he yelled with tears coming from his eyes.

The door opened and three muscular looking men walked in, but that wasn't what surprised Sasuke, what did surprise Sasuke was who they were dragging along with them.

"K-Kakashi!" Sasuke cried as he looked at the white haired man he looked up to as the closest thing to his heart.

"Mmmpph! Mmmm!" Kakashi cried as he noticed Sasuke with Madara behind him, he had seen Madara forcing his tongue up Sasuke's ass but once they walked in he pulled his face away from Sasuke's rear and lifted his head to look at them.

"Ah...Kakashi, how nice to see you again. I take it you enjoyed your little encounter? I made that little trinket in your mouth especially for you my friend."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and now realized he had cella-tape wrapped all the way around his head in a long strip to cover his mouth.

But through the clear tape Sasuke could see a red light blinking through Kakashi's cheeks.

_'What's he talking about? What'd he do to Kakashi? What's that in his mouth?' _he thought fearful of what the answer might be.

Madara smiled sweetly at Kakashi then looked at the three who brought him in.

"Tie him to the poll over there. I want him to watch me play with his precious little boy." the ebony haired man said.

Kakashi struggled but the three managed to tie him to a metal poll that was in the room so that he had a clear view of Madara and Sasuke.

Madara got up and walked over to the black haired man who handed him the detonator to the bomb inside Kakashi's mouth, then he walked over to Kakashi and kneeled down with a smirk.

"Now...you sit down and shut up. Make one sound and I'll press the button, then you'll go boom and you won't be in one place anymore, you'll be in many places scattered about the room. We wouldn't want poor Sasuke to see your blood spraying the rooms. Would we?" Madara asked as he grabbed hold of Kakashi's chin and held it firmly.

Kakashi shook his head and Madara smirked.

"Good man." he said cheerfully.

"Y-You can't do this! He did nothing to you! Don't kill him! If you're going to kill someone kill me! I'm the one you want not him! Just let him go!" Sasuke cried upon realizing that Kakashi had a bomb in his mouth, he was hoping to get his idol out of the situation so he wouldn't get blown up.

"Shh...as long as he's quiet I won't kill him. Now...let's get started shall we." he said putting his dick to Sasuke's pink hole.

"W-Wait!" Sasuke cried only to scream in agony as Madara thrust inside him forcefully.

"This is just the beginning boy!" Madara laughed cruelly while Kakashi watched helplessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Man that sucks huh?<strong>

_Emily_


	23. Surprise Help and Demands

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Kakashi had been forced to watch Sasuke suffer for two and a half hours before finely the boy's only parent turned to him.<p>

"Well Hatake...seems I don't have to push this button right now. After all you were such a good boy." Madara said as he glanced at the sobbing Sasuke over on the bed.

Kakashi followed his glance and Sasuke looked at him pleadingly.

"Kabuto! Get in here and bring the boys...I want them to take Hatake somewhere where he'll be away from us, so that me and Sasuke can have some fatherly son bonding time." Madara called and gave a small smirk to Sasuke.

Kakashi watched as the young white haired man came in followed by the same three other men that had brought him here, they unchained him from the poll and hauled him to his feet, they started to drag him out of the room and Sasuke started to panic.

He didn't want to be alone with this bastard!

"Kakashi! Wait no! Don't take him out! Please I want him to stay with me!" Sasuke sobbed as he struggled against his restraints.

"Shush now Sasuke..." Madara said as he reached over to the night stand and picked up cloth and forced it between Sasuke's teeth then tied it tightly behind his head.

Sasuke let out a muffled cry as the men dragged Kakashi out of his sight and Madara closed the door after them.

"Now...what to do with you now?" Madara said placing his hand on his chin in a thinking manner.

**~Docks~**

Kakashi struggled as two of the men dragged him into somewhere unknown to him, but that was due to the blindfold they had put on him.

A few minutes later after he heard the creaking of wood beneath his feet the men removed the blindfold revealing their location, which he wasn't sure where it was but it looked like a boat house, they slammed him against the wall where he fell to the ground.

They started to beat him and torture him in as many ways as one could think of.

Then finely the man in charge told them to stop and they started to leave, but before the leader did, he looked at Kakashi and smirked.

"Once we're clear of the explosion I'll set that little baby off." he snickered and left the man alone in the room, bound and gagged with a bomb implanted inside his mouth.

Kakashi continued to struggle and then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw a man with a mask covering his face.

He ripped the clear tape from the older man's mouth and then forced his jaws apart and pulled the small explosive out of Kakashi's mouth and set in on the floor before roughly hitting Kakashi over the head successfully knocking him out.

**~XXX~**

Kakashi woke with a moan he looked around, it was dark and he realized his wrists and ankles were bound together.

He tried to break the restraints but he realized it was some sort of plastic wire and all he was succeeding in doing was hurting his wrists and making them bleed.

"I wouldn't bother Hatake." a cold icy voice snarled.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he recognized the voice, and watched in horror as a person walked into the the dim light caused by the moon.

"I-Itachi..." Kakashi whispered.

"Where is he?" Sasuke's older sibling snarled.

"Where is who?" Itachi pulled out his switch blade and stabbed the thirty-two year old in the side and twisted the blade while it was inside him causing Kakashi to cry out in agony.

"Don't play dumb with me! Where is he!"

"I-I...I don't know! Who are you referring to?" Kakashi gasped as he coughed up some blood.

Itachi punched Kakashi in the face. "Sasuke! Where is he!"

"H-His...*cough* father...*cough cough* Madara...he has him...h-he wants to punish him...*cough* he blames him for your mother's ruined affair with him...*cough*."

Itachi's glare dropped and his look was now horror stricken. "H-How do you know about that?"

"S-Sasuke...f-fi-figured it out...*cough*." Itachi looked down for a moment then glared at Kakashi and grabbed hold of his face.

"You're going to help me find him. If you disobey me, run, or attack me...I'll kill you and quit looking for him. Am I understood Hatake?" he hissed.

Kakashi nodded and Itachi freed his hands and feet from the plastic wire.

Itachi inspected the stab wound and left the room, he came back a few minutes later with rubbing alcohol, a needle, and some thread.

"I'm going to sew that up. Hold still." the younger man commanded.

Kakashi nodded weakly and Itachi cut off his shirt to get a better look.

Kakashi hissed as he felt Itachi start to stitch up the wound slowly.

Itachi glanced up at Kakashi coldly. "After this...we're leaving."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update...I had to fix or more retype a previous chapter so I couldn't work on the new one yet...so yeah...<strong>

_Emily_


	24. Intoxicated

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body M utilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Sasuke was lying on the ground shaking violently, he was in so much pain right now, it hurt everywhere.<p>

He just wanted to die, then it would all stop.

He was thankful that Madara had been nice enough to give his pants back to him because it was cold in the room.

He glanced up as Madara walked into the room hiding something behind his back.

After the jackass had broken every single rib in his body, which now made it impossible to move his torso to turn and look behind him, all Sasuke could do was lay there and pray.

Madara walked behind him and out of his range of view, Sasuke stared to get nervous and though it hurt like hell to do so, he propped himself up on his elbows.

Though his hands were free to move he still knew better than to fight back against his cruel father.

He tried to turn to an angle so he could see but he couldn't, it hurt too much.

"What are yo- mmmpphh!" Sasuke cried as Madara clamped a cloth over his mouth and nose.

Sasuke jerked and twisted, despite the pain it caused his torso but he couldn't get free.

The long black haired man pressed his son's head into his firm chest and held him there so he couldn't move his head.

"Mmm!" Sasuke cried again in his panic, finely his arms shot up to grab his captor.

His left hand got hold of Madara's left shoulder and he squeezed it tightly while he sank his fingernails into his flesh making blood leak from the wound.

"Mmmm! Mmmpppffh!" Sasuke couldn't' keep this up much longer he was getting dizzy and his body felt weak.

His right hand was still groping the air until finely it shot up and his fingers wrapped around the man's black locks on top of his head.

Sasuke was becoming frantic and in last attempts to escape he gave a violent tug to the older man's hair as hard as he could.

Madara hissed but he didn't let go, instead he waited for Sasuke's pulling on his hair to become weaker and less aggressive.

"Mmmmnn..." Sasuke groaned as his grip finely loosened and his arms finely fell to his sides as he passed out.

Madara then proceeded in binding Sasuke's hands behind his back and his ankles together, then he pulled out a roll of duck tape and ripped a piece off to tape his mouth shut which he did swiftly then he picked him up and carried him outside to his car.

**XXX**

Madara had planned all of this perfectly, now here he was in the old wildlife reserve where Itachi had tried to drown Sasuke in a car, standing above a glass coffin that was laid in a hole that he had dug a few feet underground.

He placed the bound and gagged Sasuke in the coffin and started to bury the casket after closing the lid.

**~Miami (Down Town)~**

"So where are we going?" Kakashi asked.

"I have a friend who knows what to do. I'm going to kill Madara and then I'm going to take Sasuke with me and raise him right."

Kakashi glared at the Uchiha coldly before stopping to stare hard at him.

"Why do you care all the sudden about what happens to Sasuke?" he said coldly.

Itachi turned sharply. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough? I've done things in my life I am not proud of...but that does not make heartless. Do you have anything else to say? Or can we get on with finding my brother?"

Kakashi said nothing so Itachi continued walking and he followed him.

They came to a man's house in an ally way, Itachi knocked on the door and a blond haired boy with dark skin answered the door tiredly.

"Itachi? Do you know what time it is?" the dark skinned boy asked lazily.

"Hey Darui...sorry bout that. I need your help. You still been tracking Madara lately?" Itachi asked.

"What? Yeah why?" Darui questioned with a yawn.

"He kidnapped my brother. I want him back. Will you help me?" the pale man asked.

"Yeah...lemme get dressed first."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I so got the buried alive idea from an old episode of C.S.I. Crime Scene Investigation original one. If you want to know the episode. It was season five finally. It was in two parts and whole episode despite it being split in two was called "Grave Danger" its good. I recommend it.<strong>

_Emily_


	25. Mysterious

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body M utilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke with a small dis-comfortable moan.<p>

He shifted uncomfortably and opened his eyes only to find himself in a dimly lit area, he was bound and his mouth was taped shut.

The air was hot and stuffy and he couldn't breath very well.

Then he looked up and he could see through the very dim light that there were ants crawling.

His mind was still fuzzy from being drugged but he slowly started to piece together the information he had.

_Ants? Well ants live in the ground in the dirt...so if I'm seeing ants...then that means I'm underground...wait a minute underground? Oh my god! I've been buried alive!'_ Sasuke's mind thought panicked.

Sasuke lifted his bound ankles and bent his knees so he could rest them on top of the lid of the container he was in.

He started to push frantically with his feet but to no avail the lid wouldn't budge.

"Mmmpph!" Sasuke cried desperately.

**~Miami (Downtown)~**

Itachi paced back and fourth in the room while Kakashi sat in one of the recliners watching Darui type on his computer.

"Darui have you found anything yet?" Itachi asked.

"Not since you asked me five minutes ago. Just relax I'll pick up something." the dark skinned boy replied lazily.

"Sorry." Itachi whispered.

"It's alright." Darui said with a small smile.

"Does the old wildlife reserve mean anything to you?" the lazy teen suddenly asked.

Itachi froze upon remembering the incident there that happened two years ago and Kakashi looked at him. "Yes. Why?"

Darui looked at the white haired man before speaking.

"The tracker I put on his car the other day says that he arrived there at 8:32 PM and left at 10:05 PM."

"Why would he go there?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure." Darui replied.

"Oh my god...he actually did it." Itachi whispered.

"Did what?" Kakashi asked.

"Madara once mentioned to me that we should bury Sasuke there alive, he said that's the kind of terrifying death he deserves. I thought he was joking..." Itachi replied.

"You think he buried him?" Darui asked in disbelief.

"I know he did. What time is it?" Itachi asked looking for a clock.

"Almost 8:00 AM." Darui replied.

"We gotta go now!" Itachi yelled running to the door Kakashi followed him quickly after convincing Darui to come and help.

**~Miami (Abandoned Wildlife Reserve)~**

Sasuke couldn't breath the air was so stale he had long since stopped trying to escape, it was only wearing himself out. He knew he was going to die here. No one was going to find him and it was getting harder to breath every second.

After about another hour he finely closed his eyes to let sleep over take him so he wouldn't have to witness death first hand. He started to think of his friends and about Naruto how he missed his best friend. It wasn't until he felt the glass box shake that he opened his eyes to see light flooding in.

"Mmm?" Sasuke groaned tiredly.

He saw a man that resembled Madara to an amazing level above him through the glass.

Sasuke registered that it was the man who had put him in this retched hole and he started to panic.

The man started to speak however and Sasuke stopped his pathetic whimpering and stared at him. 

_'This isn't Madara...his voice is far to soft to be Madara...who is this man...'_ Sasuke questioned himself.

"Shh...I'm going to get you out of here. Don't worry I'm taking you home. Just calm down." the man spoke as he cracked the box open and reached down to pull him out of the box.

Sasuke jerked away from his hand, the resemblance this man held to his father unnerved him, he didn't know if he could trust this man.

"It's alright. I'm not Madara. My name is Izuna Uchiha. I'm your uncle...Madara is my brother."

Sasuke's eyes went wide with horror as he heard the man say this and he renewed his weak struggles.

"I'm not going to hurt you just relax. I promise. Kakashi is on his way here I can call him if you want." Izuna said as he pulled out a cell phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found a name listed _**'Kakashi Hatake'**_, then he turned the phone and showed the screen to the traumatized boy so he could see.

Sasuke stopped his struggles instantly once he saw the highlighted name.

**~Miami (Abandoned Wildlife Entrance)~**

Itachi, Kakashi, and Darui got out of the car and Itachi started running as fast as he could through the vast wilderness looking for any signs of upturned ground or somewhere where that bastard could have buried his brother.

Kakashi's phone rang and Itachi stopped to look at him.

"Answer it. Put it on speaker." he snarled.

Kakashi pulled out his phone and pressed talk, then the speaker button and proceed with the call.

"Hello?" 

_"Hello Kakashi?"_

"Who is this?" the white haired man asked. 

_"My name is Izuna Uchiha. I am Madara's brother. Sasuke wants to talk to you."_

Kakashi glanced at Itachi wondering what this man was up to.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter...<strong>

_Emily_


	26. Found

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body M utilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Izuna kneeled down and put the phone away from his head covering the speaker before talking to Sasuke in a calm gentle voice.<p>

"I promise Sasuke, I have no intentions to hurt you. I am nothing like my brother. It's alright I'm trying to get you to them. I'll make an arrangement to meet at the park entrance and then you can go home. Okay?"

Sasuke thought for a second before nodding and Izuna gently peeled the tape from his mouth.

Sasuke took an large intake of fresh air and coughed a little before Izuna cut the binds on his hands and handed his cell phone over to the younger Uchiha after turning it on speaker.

Sasuke took it with shaky hands and placed the phone next to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked in a raspy voice.

_'Sasuke? Is that you?'_ came Kakashi's worried voice.

"Yeah. It's me..."

_'Are you hurt? Did this man hurt you?'_ his panicked gaurdian continued.

Sasuke glanced up at Izuna nervously then back down at the ground.

"No. I'm fine...he saved me. I-I was buried underground. Madara he...he buried me alive. It-it was horrible...what about Gaara...is he okay?" Sasuke asked fearfully.

_'I'm not sure Sasuke...he's the one who called me and told me you were taken. I called the anbulance and told them of his location then headed off to find you._' Kakashi answered truthfully.

"Oh..."

_'Sasuke where are you at?'_

Sasuke looked up at Izuna wondering if it was okay for him to answer that question.

Izuna nodded and Sasuke looked around he could see the lake in the background and a flood of horrible memories came rushing into his head.

"I'm...by the edge of the forest near the edge of the lake. We're by the clearing.

_'We're going to come and get you okay?'_ Kakashi said firmly.

"Yeah." the raven replied.

_'Okay. Put Izuna back on the phone.'_

Sasuke handed the phone back to its owner and Izuna and Kakashi talked for two minutes before Izuna hung up and looked at his nephew who was sitting up in the coffin still having breathing issues.

"Here. Let's get you out of there." he said softly as he outstretched a hand for the younger man to take.

Sasuke hesitantly grabbed hold of his hand and Izuna pulled him up.

**XXX**

About an hour later Kakashi showed up with another boy and someone who greatly surprised Sasuke. Itachi Uchiha. His brother_. _

Sasuke felt panic rise and Kakashi rushed over to him and hugged him tight.

"Oh thank god..." he whispered.

Itachi looked at Izuna who said nothing and stormed over to him before punching him in the gut making his cousin drop to his knees with the wind knocked out of him.

"You bastard you knew about this!" he screamed. Kakashi let go of Sasuke when Itachi pulled out a gun and aimed it at the older Uchiha. He ran up behind him and swatted the gun out of his hand.

"Stop it Itachi! He got Sasuke out of there!" Kakashi yelled restraing the enraged sibling.

"*cough* No. I didn't know about it...*cough* *Wheeze* I've been waiting to get revenge on my brother for a long time. *cough* He attempted to kill me after killing my girlfriend a long time ago. I followed him planning to kill him when I saw he was buring someone. I *cough* couldn't believe what I was seeing...but I remained hidden until he left. Then I ran home and got some stuff and came back to get Sasuke out." Izuna explained.

Itachi stopped struggling against Kakashi and the white haired man let go.

"What's he doing here?" Sasuke asked staring at Itachi.

"I've come to take you home." Itachi snarled.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Sasuke cried as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud at all really thanks to his weakened lungs.

"I've also come to apologize for making your life hell. I understand if you won't forgive me. But please at least consider it." Itachi continued.

"No! How could you even come back after what you did to me? I hate you!" Sasuke cried.

Itachi shook his head and turned around, speaking one word before walking off with Darui following him. "Fine."

Kakashi watched Itachi leave then he turned to Izuna.

"So you're Sasuke's uncle?" he asked while he pulled Sasuke to his feet, but the younger man collapsed due to his body being so weakened form lack of oxygen.

"Yes. I am Izuna Uchiha...Madara is my brother I haven't seen him in nearly three years since he tried to kill me after he killed my girlfriend. I am willing to help you get rid of him if you like."

"That'd be great." Kakashi said scooping Sasuke into his arms bridal style.

"Alright we should take Sasuke to a hospital first. He needs treatment. Follow me I have a car by the back entrance." Izuna said leading the way while Kakashi followed him.

**~Miami (Down Town)~**

Temari was driving to the hospital she had gotten a call that Gaara was in the hospital and had information on what had happened to her boyfriend.

She knew she shouldn't be driving she was seven months pregnant but she needed to know if Sasuke was alright.

She was almost to the hospital parking lot entrance when a car slammed into the side of her car.

She let out a scream as her car went crashing into a rail guard fence for the parking lot then everything went black.

**XXX**

Tory was heading to the parking lot she was going to go get her and Gaara something to eat from a drive through down the street.

She and Gaara had started dating three weeks ago.

She was just opening her car door when she heard a loud crash followed by a loud scream around the corner.

She ran around the corner of the parking building and saw a sight that horrified her.

Sasuke's car was in a wreck in the side of the building and Gaara's sister Temari was in the driver's seat unconscious.

"Oh my god..." she whispered and ran to the car at top speed when she spotted a small blaze starting in the back seat of the car.

She opened the car door and reached over Temari's swollen belly to unbuckle the seat belt.

The blond let out a moan and shifted slightly.

"Shh...it's alright." Tory whispered worriedly as she fumbled with the seat restraint and pressed the button to unlatch it.

Tory struggled but managed to pull Gaara's sister out of the car and quickly started away from the car when the fire in the back seat started to get larger.

There was a loud explosion and Tory and Temari were thrown to the ground as the blast occurred.

Tory groaned in pain as she noticed her bleeding and scrapped hands then she helped Temari up against the building and saw a nurse walking out of the building to go home from her work shift.

"Hey! I need help!" Tory called out to her.

The nurse spotted her and saw the bleeding pregnant blond and hurried over to them after paging a doctor to send more nurses.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay a new recruit! XD<strong>

_Emily_


	27. Broken Heart Shatters

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body M utilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Izuna pulled into the hospital parking lot and looked at Kakashi.<p>

"Alright. We're here." he said softly as he got out of the car and walked around to the back to get Sasuke out of the back seat.

"Let's get him looked at, his breathing isn't sounding to good." Kakashi muttered as he watched the tall man pick up his nephew with ease.

They headed into the building and up to the front desk.

"Miss. I need this young man to be looked at right away. He's having trouble breathing." Izuna said to the manager at the desk.

"Yes sir. I'm going to need his name and reason he's here please. And your relation to him please."

"Sasuke Uchiha. He's having trouble breathing. I'm his uncle my name is Izuna Uchiha." Izuna replied.

"Alright Alex will lead you to a room." she said pointing to a young male doctor.

The man nodded and started walking down the hall, Izuna followed him but when Kakashi started to follow the manager stoped him.

"I'm sorry. Relatives only sir." she siad.

"I'm his guardian. Please...I need to know if hes okay." Kakashi pleaded.

The nurse looked at him uncertainly. "Well okay..."

"Thank you." Kakashi said and hurried after Izuna.

**XXX**

Izuna was following the doctor when Sasuke jerked violently in his hold when he heard frantic shouting.

"She's not going to make it! We need to see if we can save the baby!" a female doctor said.

Sasuke looked into a room they were passing and his eyes widened at what he saw.

He instantly rolled out Izuna's arms and stumbled into the room grasping the door frame.

"Sasuke come back here!" Izuna called.

Sasuke didn't listen he kept going into the room and behind the busy working doctors to see who they were working on.

He needed to know his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, but when Sasuke saw it he couldn't believe it.

There was Temari lying on a hospital bed covered in blood.

"T-Temari!" Sasuke rasped.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around and saw Gaara his chest was bandaged and he had a sad look upon his face. "She got in a car accident." he muttered.

"W-What? No! I have to help her...the baby...I have to-" Sasuke started but Gaara cut him off.

"There's nothing we can do but wait Sasuke..."

Sasuke glanced over at her again and cringed then his eyes widened when there was a loud continuous beeping noise.

"We got a flat-line! What do we do?" a younger female doctor cried.

"Forget her! We need to get this baby out now or we may loose him too." an older woman doctor said sharply.

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he started to go forward but Gaara grabbed him and restrained him.

"No! You can't just forget about her! I need her! I love her!" Sasuke cried with watery eyes as he watched them rip open his dying lover's shirt and start cutting down the middle of her swollen belly in order to perform the C-section.

"No! Temari please!" Sasuke cried as he stopped his struggles allowing Gaara to pull him out of the room and into a chair in the hallway.

Gaara had tears running down his face from his black lined eyes. "There's nothing we can do Sasuke! She's in their hands now...control yourself!" Gaara said firmly to the younger male.

Izuna finely made his way down the hall after have looked through the corridors for Sasuke everywhere.

"There you are. Come on we need to get you to a doctor he says you need a breathing treatment." his uncle explained.

"No! I'm staying here!" Sasuke argued.

Izuna looked at Kakashi who had walked down with him and shrugged. "I guess I'll see if we can get you an oxygen mask." he said and walked over to a doctor.

Fifteen minutes later Sasuke was still holding the oxygen mask up to his mouth and nose listening to the doctors frantic conversations until finely a young nurse came out with a small bundle in her arms.

She was looking down at it with a sad smile on her face, then she looked directly at him and walked over to him.

Kakashi had a knowing expression on his face and Gaara looked away he already knew what had happened to his beloved sister.

The nurse came over to him and showed him the baby boy with blond hair just like his Temari's.

Sasuke looked at her then back at the baby, then back up at the nurse again as tears overflowed from his eyes.

"P-Please...?" he begged.

The nurse shook her head.

"I'm sorry mister Uchiha...she didn't make it. We were only able to save the child. I'm very sorry." she said quietly as she held the new born baby out for Sasuke to take.

The tears ran from Sasuke's eyes like the rivers that run through heaven's gates as he stared at his son.

He carefully with shaking hands took the infant from the short black haired nurse and nodded his thanks to her, once she left he proceeded in breaking down in the hallway.

He had just lost Temari and now he would have to raise their son alone.

Gaara came over to him and hugged him tightly, he himself was hurting over his older sister's death but he knew Sasuke was hurting worse.

"S-She's gone Gaara...now...now I have to do it alone." Sasuke sobbed as he held the infant in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Sasuke...he doesn't get any rest does he. I was seriously crying while writing this. Got my keyboard all wet.<strong>

_Emily_


	28. Listen Carefully My Friend

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body M utilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Sasuke was sitting in the room next to Temari's body.<p>

The troubled youth had practically begged the doctors for some time alone with his deceased girlfriend.

She looked so peaceful, just lying there with her eyes closed, she almost looked as if she were sleeping. But the young broken hearten raven knew otherwise. The blood that stained her beautiful blond hair gave it away.

Sasuke stared at the blood on her face, hair, and body he cringed he stood up and walked to the counter after grabbing a bowl which he filled with warm water.

Being dead was one thing, but all the blood...that was another story.

He grabbed a washrag from the drawer and picked up the bowl so he could walk back over to the bed.

He set the bowl of water on the ground beside the chair he had been sitting in before sitting himself back down.

"You know..." he started but paused as he dipped the white cloth in the water and then proceeded in wringing out the excess water.

Once he was done squeezing out the extra water he raised the cloth to her face and slowly in a loving manner started to wipe the blood off her face.

"...he looks...so much like you. Except the eyes...he has my eyes. But he has the most beautiful face...just like his mother." he stopped for a second but continued to wipe the blood from her face.

**~Hospital (In the Hallway Outside the Hospital Cafeteria)~**

Kakashi, Izuna, Gaara, and Kankoro were waiting for Sasuke.

Kankoro was holding his blond haired nephew in his arms, he was still crying over the loss of his sister while Gaara sat beside him, watching with sad eyes. Kakashi and Madara were discussing quietly about Sasuke and what to do but Gaara was deep in thought.

Kankoro was taking this really hard he thought he wouldn't, he and Temari hadn't always been exactly close siblings.

"Gaara." Kakashi's voice interrupted his thoughts making him come back.

"Yeah?" the red headed cop asked calmly.

"Could you go get Sasuke for me...its time for us to go." the white haired man said softly.

"Yeah." Gaara replied as he got up and walked down the hall and out of their sight.

Gaara continued walking until he was in the hallway outside Temari's 'death room' and was about to open the door when he heard Sasuke talking.

He put his hand back at his side and leaned against the wall listening to his sister's boyfriend's words.

"You know..." he heard the Uchiha speak before a pause, then he continued.

"...he looks...so much like you. Except the eyes...he has my eyes. But he has the most beautiful face...just like his mother."

Gaara continued to listen to Sasuke deciding it best to leave him be until he was finished, so he just stood outside listening.

**~Hospital (Temari's Room)~ **

Sasuke stared down at Temari's face for a second before glancing out the window and spying a hawk's nest on the window ledge with a mother hawk feeding her babies, he glanced down at Temari again as a tear streamed down his face.

"I'm not sure I can do this without you...I-I don't even know what to name him...I'm not strong enough to be a father. I couldn't even protect you. And for that...I am so sorry." Sasuke got done cleaning the blood and placed the bloodied cloth in the bowl of redish pink water.

He reached down and placed a hand on her head as he started to stroke her hair, which was usually up but was currently down at neck length, slowly.

"I love you so much...and I love him too...I am so proud of you...of both of us for making such a beautiful child..." Sasuke again paused and picked up her hand in his, he kissed the back of it gently before placing it against his cheek and continuing his sentence.

"But...I'm not ready to raise a child yet, I'll come up with a name but...I'm going to ask Kiba if he and Hinata will take him...at least until I feel ready." Sasuke rubbed the back of her hand with his fingers.

"I know they'll take good care of him. I would ask your brothers...but Gaara's a cop, he works so hard and his girlfriend Tory is still in college. They'd be busy all the time. Kankoro...he not taking this well. He might not be...stable. And my friend Suigetsu and his girlfriend Karin...they argue too much. Hinata and Kiba would be perfect..."

"...Hinata is so gentle and kind and Kiba hes so determined. Hana Kiba's sister can help if she's needed. I just need time to collect myself then I'll come back and do what I can to raise him like I should. I'm just not sure if right now is a wise idea. I love you." Sasuke said and leaned down to kiss her cold lips, he placed her hand down before standing back up and walking to the door, he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I was thinking about naming him after Kakashi's father Sakumo Hatake...of course it'll be Sakumo Uchiha but still...love you Temari." he said and opened the door and stepped out followed by closing the door.

He turned around while wiping a tear away when he was about to walk he ran into someone. He looked and saw the disappointed face of Temari's red headed brother.

"You're giving the child up?" Gaara stated coldly.

Sasuke froze. "You heard?"

"Everything." the redhead said sharply.

"I'm not giving him up...I just need to get myself together...I'm going to leave Miami for a while...I'll be back though." the raven insisted as he tried to push past Temari's younger brother, but Gaara grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

"Listen carefully my friend. You cannot run away from this. You have a child whose mother is dead. He'll never get to meet her. You are all that baby has." Gaara said sternly.

Sasuke shoved Gaara off. "I know that! I just need some time to recover before I take up a child by myself! Don't try and make this a guilt trip for me!"

Gaara looked angered at first but he took a deep breath and calmed down before looking away from the dark haired boy and walking away.

Sasuke wiped away some of his tears then went to go find Kakashi and tell him what he was going to do. And that he was going to leave for a while and live on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we go. I hope you liked this chapter.<strong>

_Emily_


	29. Guidance

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body M utilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood at Kiba's front door he swallowed his nervousness and knocked on the door loudly.<p>

A few minutes later the door opened and there stood Kiba, but to Sasuke's total surprise he was totally wasted and had a bottle of Vodka in his hand.

"Yo! Sasuke! What's up man!" the brunette asked loudly.

"Hi Kiba...is Hinata here? I have a favor to ask the both of you." the Uchiha said quietly.

Kiba's look turned sad, and he shook his head.

"Naw man...me and 'er broke up...almost a week ago. She's dating this black guy named...uh...Darui. I think. What is it you needed Sasuke?" Kiba asked petting Akamaru as the giant dog came trotting over to his side.

Sasuke looked startled at first but then he shook his head.

"I'm sorry...I know how much she meant to you Kiba..." he said sympathetically.

"Nah, man I'm the one whose sorry...I heard about Temari and the baby. So you gonna raise him by yourself now. I wish you good lu-"

"No." Sasuke cut the dog loving brunette off.

"No? What do you mean?" Kiba asked taking another sip of alcohol from the bottle.

Sasuke was silent for a while before he finely spoke.

"I was going to ask you and Hinata to raise Sakumo for me...for a while anyways at least while I'm gone. It may be a few months though." Sasuke answered.

"Huh? You're leaving? You wanted us to? Why not Gaara or Kakoro?" Kiba asked with disbelief.

"They're her brothers...but I don't feel they have the same traits that Temari had. Kankoro is unstable and Gaara's a full time C.S.I. agent. They wouldn't have time...and Kakashi and Anko already have a kid. With me being gone I don't need to still be keeping a burden on them. And Hinata is so kind and gentle...and you're devoted."

Kiba sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry man. She and I aren't together anymore...but you might try Kurenai and Asuma. Kurenai's a great mom and Asuma's love's his family with all he has. I know she'll help you. Heh...she was always quite fond of you." Kiba said winking at the young man causing him to blush.

"Not like that you pervert." Kiba said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh...wait a minute didn't they move out of Miami?" Sasuke asked quizzicly.

"Yeah. But they moved back in last week they just've been busy unpacking so they haven't seen anyone but me, Hinata, and Shino. I have their number hang on." Kiba said walking into the pitch black house with a wobble and over to a desk where he blindly started looking through the drawers.

Sasuke looked down as Akamaru came trotting over to him and barked once while he wagged his tail playfully, he smiled at this and kneeled down beside the large dog so he could pet him.

"I'm sorry Akamaru...jeez you've gotten so big. Last time I saw you you'er just a puppy." Sasuke said as he scratched the dog's stomach.

He looked up when he heard something break followed by the sound of Kiba cursing.

"You alright?" Sasuke called into the house.

"Yeah! I just got a pulsing headache man..." the brunette muttered.

Sasuke watched his friend stumble all over the place in the dark room. "How can you see?"

"I can't." came the reply.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked to the left wall where the light switch was, flicked it on with his index finger and his for the most part drunk friend let out a loud startled cry and covered his eye falling over a chair and falling to the ground.

"Ow! Turn it off man!" Kiba cried shielding his eyes from the brightness.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head but flicked it off again.

Kiba rummaged around in the drawer a bit more before he let out a small 'Ah ha' and pulled out a blue address book out of the drawer, then proceeded in taking out his Blackberry phone, looking up the number and dialing it into his phone.

"They live on. 242 Rhane Street. Down near the zoo. And their number is 712-675- 2313." Kiba said punching the numbers in and pressing send, then waited as the phone started ringing.

A few minutes later Kiba's grin widened and he winked over at Sasuke as he and his teacher started to talk after he put the phone on speaker so Sasuke could hear.

"Hey Kurenai!" the brunette said loudly in his drunken manner.

**_'Who is this?'_ **the woman asked probably not able to recognize Kiba due to his drunken attitude.

"Its your favorite student!"

**_'Kiba is that you? Have you been drinking?'_** he heard an amused voice ask.

"Yeah its Kiba who else? I've had...um a couple but that's it."

**_'Who ever said that you were my favorite. Maybe my favorite is Shino.'_** Kurenai teased.

"Ha! Yeah right!" Kiba practically yelled with a big grin on his face.

Sasuke heard the woman chuckle softly. **_'Alright, alright...what do you need Kiba? How's Hinata?'_**

Kiba's smile dropped. "We broke up about a week ago."

**_'Oh sweetie...I'm sorry.' _**

"Yeah me too. How are you guys doing? How's Rika?" Kiba asked.

**_'She's good. You should come and see her. She's getting big. She's five months now.'_** the woman said happily.

"I'll try and come to see her soon. Hey I got someone who wants to talk to you. Hang on a sec." Kiba said and walked over to Sasuke to hand him the phone.

Sasuke took the phone and watched as Kiba wandered over to the couch and slumped down in it instantly passing out from being so drunk on alcohol.

"Hello Kurenai." Sasuke said smiling at nobody and walking over to a recliner and sitting down.

**_'What? Who is this?'_** came a woman's confused voice.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied softly.

'Oh! Sasuke sweetheart you sound so grown up? When did you get back to Miami? I know Kakashi was...' she trailed off she was going to say worried about him, but then she remembered how angry Kakashi was gone for two months and it had kept getting worse.

"I know...he was angry. Believe me it took a while but he came around." Sasuke said glancing out the window into the stary sky.

_**'So when did you get back sweetie? Where were you?' **_

"I was...kidnapped and taken hostage to Australia. Let's just leave it there. You heard about Temari right?"

There was silence on the other line for a bit then she spoke._** 'No. I haven't talked to anyone for a month at least me and Asuma have been busy unpacking.'**_

Sasuke paused for a second trying to think of how he should explain it.

"Well...you see me and Temari had been seeing each other a while back and one night things got a little...wild. And well a few days later she comes to Kakashi's house while I was recovering from some injuries and she explained to me that she was pregnant with my child...that was seven months ago."

_**'Oh Sasuke sweetheart that's great news! You two are going to have a baby then?'**_ Kurenai asked excitedly.

"No. Not both of us anyway."

_**'What do you mean Sasuke?' **_

"I was in the middle of an investigation with Gaara when we got into trouble. I had to go with the criminals as their captive willingly to save Gaara's life. They were going to shoot him again...and he was already loosing so much blood from the first shot. Gaara managed to call Kakashi and he called the ambulance and the cops, Gaara was taken to the hospital to have surgery to remove the bullet. Temari found out that I had been 'kidnapped' and evidently she was on her way to the hospital to talk to her brother to see if he was alright and to see if he knew where I was. But...she was hit by a car in the hospital parking lot, and was in a bad wreck when she was seven months with our child. She died earlier last night around nine. But the doctors came to me after she had died carrying our child. They said...that they could only save one of them. So they saved the baby...even though hes two months early...hes still fighting. And now...Kurenai I need you to do something for me." Sasuke explained as calmly as he could.

_**'Oh honey...I'm sorry. What is it you need Sasuke?'**_ she asked.

"I want you to raise Sakumo for me...at least until I come back. It'll just be a few months. But...I need time to get myself together before I can take on parenting. I can't ask Gaara or Kankoro because...I dont' feel they have the same qualities Temari had. And I don't want Kakashi to because he has enough to worry about. He has a family to take care of."

There was a long pause before she spoke with a small chuckle. _**'Sasuke...sweetheart you are his family. Kakashi brought you into his family when he first found you. And you have played a big part of his life. You know that right?'**_

"Yeah. I know. But...I don't want to leave them with that stress. I will be leaving Miami for a bit until I feel ready. Would you and Asuma do this for me? Please?"

_**'Of course we will dear, when do you want us to pick him up?' **_

"I'm going to be leaving tommorrow night. I'm going to stop at the hospital to say goodbye. Then I'll call you to come down and when you get here then you can take her. Thank you Kurenai."

_**'No problem sweetheart. You know you're not alone right? We're with you all the time.'**_

"I know. Thank you." Sasuke whispered.

_**'Okay. Well me and Asuma will see you tomorrow then...I bet Kakashi was happy about you naming your son after his father.' **_

"Yes...he was. I'll see you tomorrow thank you. Bye."

_**'Bye Sasuke. Take care.'**_ the woman said softly and hung up the phone.

Sasuke turned the phone off and looked at Kiba and walked over and put his phone on the coffee table near the couch and walked out the door letting silent tears leak from his dark eyes.

He had a feeling he was making a big mistake by doing this, but it had to be done.

He wouldn't lose anymore people because of him. He stepped out side and walked over to the park sitting on one of the swings and burying his face in his hands he started to cry softly.

"Temari...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." the Uchiha cried, he was so confused he didn't know what to do anymore, he wasn't sure if he should raise the child himself or if he should give it up.

For the first time in Sasuke's life. He felt more than fear. He now knew what it was like to be empty, to be ripped in two between choices with drastic consequences.

Sasuke glanced up at the moon as his tears shone on his face.

"God...tell me what I should do...please...I need your guidance more than ever..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I think these next chapters are just going to be just plain sad. But anyways I hope you liked this.<strong>

**_Emily_**


	30. Special Places

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body M utilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked into his guardian sitting on his couch holding his daughter while his uncle Izuna sat beside him, they were talking quietly.<p>

"How old is she?" the older Uchiha asked.

"Almost two years now." Kakashi answered looking down at his daughter.

Sasuke cleared his throat and the two men looked at him.

"Izuna." Sasuke said calmly.

"Yes Sasuke?" the long dark haired man asked.

"Are you going to be going back to your home in Tallahase?"

"Yes I am." Izuna replied.

"Take me with you." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke with surprise. "Sasuke what are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving for a while. I need some time away from Miami. But I promise I'll be back." Sasuke said.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke's uncle with a calm expression.

"Would you excuse me for a second Izuna, could you watch Erisha for a few minutes?" Kakashi spoke and handed the child to the tall man.

"Of course." Izuna replied and watched as Kakashi grabbed his nephew's wrist and pulled him down the basement steps and closed the door.

Soon Izuna could hear raising voices then a full out yelling contest.

**~Kakashi's House (Basement)~**

Kakashi walked Sasuke into the guest room in the basement he closed the door behind him and turned around to look at Sasuke with confused eyes.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" he asked in a low yet serious voice.

"You wouldn't understand." Sasuke growled.

Kakashi was surprised, Sasuke was shooting him such a glare, he could actually see the anger within the boy's eyes.

"Sasuke...you know I love you right?" Kakashi asked as he placed his hands on the younger male's shoulders.

Sasuke looked down at his feet, unsure of what to respond, to be honest, he had never felt so abandoned in his whole life.

"Please Sasuke...tell me what's wrong."

Sasuke looked up and Kakashi could clearly see the single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"It's me." The young man whispered solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"It was my fault. If she had never of gotten pregnant...she would still be alive." Sasuke sobbed.

"No...Sasuke its not your fault." Sasuke's next reaction shocked the thirty-two year old. "Are you mental? How can you not understand what I am saying?" he screamed at him.

Kakashi glared at him. "Do not talk to me like that! Do not insult me! I am trying to help you!"

"You don't understand the meaning of the word help!" Sasuke screamed at him.

The loud cracking sound of skin striking skin echoed through the area and Sasuke fell to the floor from the slap Kakashi had delivered to Sasuke's face.

Sasuke sat there shaking while he held his cheek he wasn't scared he was shaking with rage.

"You just don't like to hear the truth." Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph.

Sasuke started to get up but Kakashi pushed him back down flat on his back and sat on his smaller chest to keep him lying down.

Sasuke glared at him coldly. "Get off me!" the raven yelled.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's chin firmly with one hand, and held his head still while he held up the photograph.

"Look Sasuke! Look at this picture!" Kakashi growled angrily.

Sasuke glanced at it and saw it was a picture that Kakashi had taken of him holding Sakumo when the nurse had announced Temari's death to him.

The child was so small compared to him.

Sasuke felt tears coming to his eyes, and he looked up into Kakashi's strict eyes before Kakashi spoke.

"You have a responsibility now." Kakashi let go of his face and got off his chest, Sasuke let a few tears fall.

"I know...I just need some time away from here. I need a break. I am not abandoning him." he croaked.

Kakashi looked down for a second beore sighing. "Alright...take some time to recover, but promise me that you'll come back."

More tears sprung from the raven's black orbs as he nodded and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist tightly.

Sasuke couldn't help it he just broke, and he started to sob endlessly into the man's chest.

"Shh...its alright." Kakashi whispered while he stroked the back of his head running his fingers through the black locks.

"I'm just scared that if I leave again...you'll forget about me...that you'll hate me."

Kakashi's eyes softened and he rested his chin on top of the young man's head, he pulled away for a second and kissed his forehead and brushed the hair out of his dark eyes.

Then he put his chin back onto Sasuke's head. "I love you...and I always will. I could never hate you to the point that I'd forget about you."

Sasuke looked up at him with a tear drenched face,

Kakashi used his gloved hand to wipe the tears from his face.

"Really?" the boy asked.

"Yes. You've always held a special place in my heart, ever since I brought you into my home eight years ago. And you always will, because I love you." Kakashi said softly while he caressed Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke sniffled before pulling away.

"Thank you..." he said quietly.

"So what are you going to do with Sakumo? Are you leaving him with me and Anko?" Kakashi asked.

"No...I asked Kurenai and Asuma to take care of him, they've moved back into Miami. She said she would. So she's picking him up tomorrow afternoon." Sasuke answered.

"Alright. Make sure you get some sleep." the man said before walking up the stairs to go talk to Izuna about Sasuke going with him to Tallahase.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait I've been updating some other stories. Be sure to check out my new story Concusion.<strong>

_Emily_


	31. Sacrifices

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body M utilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Sasuke climbed into the front passenger's seat of his uncle's car, he rolled down the window when Kakashi came over to the car.<p>

"You behave yourself now okay?" Kakashi said softly.

"I will. I'll be back before you know it, promise." Sasuke said unbuckling his seat belt to lean up and wrap his arms around Kakashi as the man stuck his upper half through the car window.

"Love you." Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi smiled sadly and returned the hug. "Love you too."

Izuna walked out of Kakashi's house and started over to the car.

"Kakashi." Izuna said causing the younger adult to jump in surprise and hit his head on the the window frame making him curse.

"Son of a bitch!" he cried covering his head with his hands. Sasuke couldn't help it, he burst out laughing and leaned back in the seat.

"Wow. Kakashi I didn't know you were getting so old you forgot how to get out of a car." he laughed.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the handle of the car door on Sasuke's side, and Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed at the challenge.

"Really?" he asked lazily.

"I'll show you what this old man can do!" Kakashi yelled opening the car door and trying to tackle Sasuke but the Uchiha was already on the other side of the car he had opened it and was now standing outside the car watching his former guardian struggle to get back out of the car.

Once he did however, Sasuke who was still laughing his ass of was tackled but an irate Kakashi who tried to pin him down but Sasuke's smaller frame got the advantage as his wrestling skills kicked in and soon he was sitting on top of the white haired man's back with a smile on his face.

"I win." he snickered.

"You little weasel. Get off me." Kakashi muttered with a laugh.

"Me? Weasel? No, no...you got me mixed up with my brother. Itachi's the weasel not me." Sasuke chuckled.

Kakashi pushed himself off the ground with one great heave sent Sasuke flying off of him.

"Alright you two...Sasuke. Time to go." Izuna said smiling softly.

"Yes sir." Sasuke replied getting up and dusting himself off before giving Kakashi one final hug.

"Okay. Love you, be good and I'll see you soon." Kakashi said with a small tear in his eye.

"Right. Love you." Sasuke said before hopping back in the front seat while Izuna got into the driver's side of the car and started then took off towards the hospital where Sasuke was supposed to wait for Kurenai and Asuma.

**~Hospital (Random Room)~**

Sasuke was holding Sakumo in his arms, he was still thinking to himself.

Trying to convince himself that this was the right thing to do, but he just couldn't do it, but he wasn't going to not do it. Sakumo needed someone who knew how to take care of children at the moment, Sasuke didn't know, and wasn't keen on learning.

He was weak and tired, he just needed a couple of months to get back together.

He was still thinking to himself when suddenly Izuna spoke, "May I hold him Sasuke? You look tired."

Sasuke looked at him and nodded handing the infant over to his uncle and then leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes tiredly.

Sasuke was about asleep when he heard footsteps walk into the tiled floor.

He opened his eyes and sat up to see Asuma and Kurenai standing there, Asuma was holding a little girl with dark black hair that looked an awful lot like Kurenai.

"Sasuke?" Kurenai asked staring at Izuna who was shielding his nephew from their view since he was so tall and was sitting next to Sasuke.

"I'm here." Sasuke said standing up and walking over to the woman.

Once Kurenai caught sight of Sasuke she smiled, she couldn't believe the resemblances the other man held to Sasuke, who she realized was no longer a boy. He was a young man now, as was Kiba and Shino.

She walked over to the young man before her and placed her hands on the sides of his face.

"Look at you." She whispered while she ran one hand through his bangs.

"You're so different from when I last saw you. Its true you are no boy anymore are you?" Asuma said as he held his little girl in his arms.

"No sir. I'm not." Sasuke said, he had always held great respect for Asuma and Kurenai.

"Sasuke...you've grown so much." Kurenai whispered pulling the young man into a hug.

"We've missed you, as well as everyone else." she continued.

"I've missed you too." Sasuke said.

Sasuke looked at Izuna and nodded, he stood up and started over to them.

Kurenai looked startled at first seeing the man, "Sasuke who is this man? Why does he look like you?"

"Oh, Kurenai and Asuma, this is my uncle Izuna Uchiha. And this..." Sasuke paused to uncover Sakumo's face from the blankets. "...is Sakumo Uchiha."

Kurenai took a step closer and let out a small noise.

"Oh Sasuke, sweetheart he's beautiful. Asuma come look at this baby." she said tugging on her husband's sleeve.

Sasuke watched as the other man came over to them still carrying his daughter in his arms.

He looked at the infant that Izuna held and his eyes softened as he glanced up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke. You've got quite the little one here." he reaching down with a gentle hand and brushing the small blond fuzz on Sakumo's head.

Kurenai looked at Sasuke seeing the tears that were threatening to form in his eyes.

"Sasuke, you do not have to do this. He'll have you. And he will love you just as he would his mother."

Kurenai said softly as he raised a hand to touch Sasuke's bangs again.

"I want to. He needs someone with experience I don't have that experience right now. Please take good care of him Kurenai." Sasuke said almost in a begging voice.

"I will sweetie. We both will, I do hope you gain some courage and come back for him." she said quietly as she kissed his cheek.

"I will promise." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around the woman.

"Love you Sasuke." She said softly.

"Love you too." Sasuke replied quietly.

"Alright we'll stop by and see Kakashi so he can see him for a bit." Kurenai said as she watched Sasuke take the infant from his uncle.

Sasuke felt a few tears drip from his eyes, and watched as they dripped onto his son's fuzzy head. Sasuke held the baby close to his chest for a few minutes before kissing his forehead.

"I love you Sakumo. Daddy loves you so much, he just can't do it right now. But he loves you co much." Sasuke said softly and handed the child to Kurenai who looked down at the infant in her arms as he started to fuss.

"Sasuke...sweetheart. Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes." Sasuke whispered as he leaned over and kissed the child one more time.

"Please take care of him. Asuma, Kurenai, I'm counting on you." Sasuke said quietly.

"We'll do our best Sasuke." Asuma said rubbing his shoulder.

Sasuke grabbed his coat and looked at Izuna. "Alright. Let's go." Sasuke muttered looking away from Kurenai to try and hide his tears.

"Thank you." Sasuke said and started out.

"It was nice to meet you. Take care of Sakumo, he means a lot to Sasuke." Izuna said earning a nod from Kurenai.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Hope you enjoyed that. <strong>

_Emily_


	32. Coping

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body M utilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Kakashi was sitting at the table with his wife eating, she had just gotten done making supper which was cheesy tuna and noodles. Kakashi had been quiet ever since earlier in the day when Sasuke left.<p>

Anko was nervous, she wasn't sure what to say to her husband, finely she spoke up.

"I don't know Kakashi...do you really think Sasuke made a good decision?" she asked as she put her fork down for a few minutes so they could talk.

Kakashi thought for a few seconds before answering. "Actually, if Sasuke thinks that he isn't ready for the job of being a single parent. Yes...I think he deserves some time to recover before he takes up such a responsibility."

Anko shook her head sadly. "I know, but it just seems odd to me that he would pick Asuma and Kurenai to raise Sakumo rather than you and I? Is he mad at you or something?"

"No. He just feels if he left his child here with us while he was out and about, it would be a burden on us. I told him otherwise but he had already made his decision."

"Why would he think that? He knows that we love him." Anko asked.

"He's just going through a hard time right now Anko, and we need to respect that. But I admit I will miss him, but he said he'll be back." Kakashi said simply.

Anko nodded and picked her fork back up to start eating again when the doorbell rang.

Kakashi put his silverwear down and stood up after wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"I got it." he said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room where he walked to the door.

He opened it and was surprised to see Asuma standing there.

"Hey Kakashi." the man said.

Kakashi blinked before replying. "Asuma? Why are you here? I thought you lived on the other side of town."

"No we moved back to this side of town, I like it better, plus is it so wrong for me to want to see an old friend." the black haired man asked.

Kakashi smiled. "Of course not, its just been so long."

"I know." Asuma said with a grin.

"Asuma come get Kari out of the car." Kakashi heard a woman yell.

Asuma turned his back away from Kakashi and started to walk to the curb where Kakashi saw a red car was parked along side it.

Kakashi followed Asuma and walked over to the woman he had at one point in his life loved with all his heart, until he met Anko.

"Kurenai." he said happily as he wrapped his arms around the long black haired woman who smiled sweetly at him and returned the hug.

"Kakashi, its good to see you again." she said happily while Asuma ducked into the back seat of the car so he could pull his daughter out of the car seat.

Kurenai turned back to the car and pulled out a carrier with a child that was snuggly tucked in with blankets.

"Is this your daughter? She looks a lot like you Kurenai." Kakashi said as he gently placed a hand on the little girl's much smaller hand causing the two year old to giggle.

"Yeah this is Kari." Asuma replied kissing his daughter's forehead.

"And I take it you remember this one?" Kurenai said softly while uncovering the infant a little so Kakashi could see.

"Of course how could I forget him. Sasuke would kill me if I did." Kakashi chuckled.

"Come on in you two, me and Anko were eating but company is more than welcome. Especially if its you two." Kakashi said inviting them into the house.

"You're such a flirt." Kurenai chuckled.

"I try." Kakashi said with a happy smile.

**~ Tallahassee (Izuna's House)~**

Izuna stopped the car and looked at Sasuke, who looked rather down.

"Regreting something?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm not sure." Sasuke muttered.

"Whenever you are ready to go back. Just let me know, and I'll take you home." Izuna said as he patted his nephew on the shoulder.

"Right. Thanks uncle Izuna." Izuna nodded and got out of the car Sasuke followed and got out of the car as well starting to follow his uncle up to the house, which in Sasuke's opinion looked rather nice.

Izuna unlocked his door and started to tour Sasuke around the house and showed the black haired young man his room.

"Well this is the guest room, I guess you can sleep here if you want." Izuna said scratching the back of his neck.

"It's fine. Thank you, and thanks for letting me come with you."

"I'm glad I can help Sasuke, if you need anything I'll be here. Even if you need to talk. I'll be there. I know what it is like to loose a loved one, my brother killed my girlfriend, then attempted to kill me...and that is what true pain is. Loosing someone you love. It hurts no matter what, its something that you never get over sadly." Izuna spoke in a soft caring voice.

Sasuke just nodded in reply, he didn't feel like talking about loosing Temari just yet.

"Alright, you get some rest. I have to go to work tomorrow morning so I'll leave my cell phone number on the fridge in case you need anything." the taller male announced.

"Alright. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Good night." Izuna said.

**~Miami (Madara's Hideout/Warehouse)~**

Madara stared in disbelief at one of his best gang members.

"Describe this man to me who you saw save Sasuke. And you best not be lying to me." he ordered firmly as he drew a pistol from his coat.

"W-Well, he was tall like you, and in my opinion he looked a lot like your son. Except his hair was long, really long and tied into a pony tail."

_'Impossible! He can't be alive. I shot him in the head! Along with that lying skank of girlfriend he had!'_ Madara's mind screamed.

"Gaaaahh!" Madara yelled in frustration and fired the gun sending the man to the ground dead.

The other members of his organization backed up, it was best not to get on their leader's bad side, and he was mad enough as it is.

"S-Sir...I heard he lives in Tallahassee...would you like us to go and take him out for you." One of the other gang members spoke nervously.

"No. Izuna is my target. But what you can do...is follow my commands. I want you to pay my son a visit there when Izuna is gone. Bring him to me. I will take care of this once and for all. Then I'll kill two birds with one stone." Madara growled.

"Y-Yes sir." the frightened man replied.

**~ Tallahassee (Izuna's House)~**

Sasuke had been living with Izuna for three weeks now, Izuna was currently working late tonight so he was home alone.

He loved living with Izuna rather than Kakashi for the moment, Izuna was giving him space to cope and he would actually drop the subject if he got to nervous while Kakashi would press the matter.

"If only things were better...it wouldn't have had to come to this." Sasuke muttered to himself while he walked into the living room and lay down on the couch.

He had just gotten back from his evening walk so he had been home for a matter of five minutes.

Sasuke frowned suddenly when he noticed the basement door was wide open.

_'Izuna never goes into the basement. And I never opened that door.'_ Sasuke thought.

He walked to the kitchen and opened a drawer by the counter and pulling out a fourty eight caliber pistol.

He headed back to the basement and slowly after getting the gun ready to fire walked down the steps cautiously.

As he was walking down stairs the light switched off and he lost his footing and tripped down the stairs.

"Oww..." Sasuke muttered as he pulled himself to his feet and pulled the string to turn the light back on after groping the air for a couple minutes.

The light came back on and Sasuke froze when he saw four men holding guns aimed at him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Sasuke right? Well we're here for your father. You're coming with us." the man in the middle said.

"The hell I am. I'm not going back to that monster!" Sasuke growled viciously.

"I beg to differ." the man said and at that moment someone jumped at him from behind covering his mouth with a cloth that smelled heavily of chlororform.

Sasuke swung a fist backwards attempting to hit the man but his wrist was grabbed and he started to slump to the floor as the chloroform did its job and soon he was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope the wait was worthwhile...<strong>

_Emily_


	33. Rigged

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body M utilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>"Ngh..." Sasuke groaned as he woke up he had a headache.<p>

"Ah, finely you've woken up. Bout time." His father's sinister voice came from the dark room he was in.

"Y-You...w-what have you done to me?" Sasuke groaned realizing his body was somehow paralyzed and he wasn't tied up either.

"I simply injected a strong nervous system paralyzing drug into your blood, its been working on your nervous system for a while now. It'll wear off, but not before I get to do what I please with you for now. Tell me Sasuke...how's your son? Do you miss your girlfriend yet?" Madara chuckled.

Sasuke's eyes widened, how would he know about that, unless...

"Y-You did it! You're the one who crashed into her car! Y-You killed her..." Sasuke cried.

"Bingo. Hit the nail right on the head." Madara snickered.

Madara drew a knife and looked into the frightened and angry boy's eyes.

"Now...I have a special present for you my boy. I heard you met my brother Izuna...and that you're living with him now instead of Kakashi. Well...I've got a way to take my slippery little brother out for good this time. And I'll use you as the source of his death." Sasuke stared up at Madara in horror.

The same blond man from before came into the room carrying something that was covered in cloth.

He set it down on the table beside the table Sasuke was laying on.

"I had my best men who know a lot about explosives, make this for me. I'm going to enjoy watching your blood paint the gray walls red crimson." Madara said as he uncovered the small device that Deidara had brought in, it looked like a well made bomb it was small and flat about the size of a chapter book.

Sasuke glanced from the knife in Madara's hand as he lowered it to his shirt and cut it open letting the ripped pieces lay open beside his sides, then he lowered the knife to Sasuke's abnormally pale stomach.

"Y-You don't seriously intend to..." the boy stuttered fearfully.

"Yes I do. Now, be quiet for daddy, so he can concentrate." Madara said and pulled out a handkerchief and stuffed it into Sasuke's mouth and halfway down his throat to ensure he couldn't spit it out.

Sasuke realized he had to do something before he would be rigged to blow to pieces so he again attempted to move but it was useless the best he could do was raise his arm a little where it fell back down and rested on his chest and stomach, but his father just chuckled and moved his arm back to his side and went back to work.

He carved deep into Sasuke's stomach downward and Sasuke let out a small whine every now and then as the blade bit into his body farther and farther.

Finely Madara was done cutting and he went and grabbed some clamps that he used to hold open the sliced flesh, by now Sasuke had passed out from blood loss, and he picked up the bomb and turned it on, he had the detonator in his hand, he turned the bomb on and carefully pulled the flesh back farther and then placed the bomb inside in a tight fit.

"Barely got it in, damn he's so skinny. But now, when Izuna comes...I can blow both of them to pieces." Madara said seeing the blue flashing light projecting from the explosive in his son's stomach, he then proceeded in stitching the wound closed.

Once he got it stitched shut he could still see the blinking light from inside his son's stomach.

After giving the boy some pain medication through and injection he left and came back with some heavy slow reacting poisons.

"Hn. You may be dead already by the time he comes boy." Madara chuckled while injecting the poison into Sasuke's arm, he left the room locking the door in the process.

**~Tallahassee (Izuna's House)~**

_'Where is he? He usually greets me at the door.'_ Izuna thought to himself, he had been really late, he had been out with his girlfriend after work, and they went to a hotel, they kinda slept in a little too late.

He had promised Sasuke he'd be back last night around 12:00 at night, and now it was 5:00 in the morning.

"I wonder if he fell asleep." Izuna chuckled.

Izuna walked into his house and found the basement door wide open, he frowned and walked down stairs, turning on the light he found a note written in blood on the wall.

_**"If you want Sasuke back Izuna...come to the no longer used prison in Homestead...I will not hesitate to kill him if you do not come alone...I know you are alive Izuna...love you, Madara."**_ Izuna read aloud.

"Oh shit..." Izuna muttered.

Racing to the car after calling his work and saying he would not be in the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Izuna better be careful...and hurry. And yes I did get the idea from the batman movie "The Dark Night".<strong>

_Emily_


	34. Glue and Needles

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body M utilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Sasuke squirmed a little bit, he hurt everywhere he had been here for four days.<p>

"God...please don't let me die...please..." Sasuke said quietly.

He started to struggle to get his wrists free but stopped when Madara came in again.

"In order to attempt to keep you quiet as to not alert Izuna so he can have the quest of looking for you for a while so I'll be out of here by the time he comes...I'm going to use a technique I'm sure you are familiar with but I think I'll mix it together to make the task easier." Madara said pulling out a bottle of superglue, a needle and some wire.

"Don't come near me you monster!" Sasuke yelled angrily but Madara grabbed Sasuke in a headlock which was easy since he was strapped down.

He forced his mouth together and squirted the glue over the crevice his lips made when Sasuke attempted to keep his mouth shut as to not get glue in his mouth, which unknowingly to Sasuke made the job much easier for his father.

Madara waited for the glue to dry while he held Sasuke's mouth closed and then picked up the piano wire and the needle and despite Sasuke's struggles to open his mouth again pushed the needle into his lip and then through the bottom of the other and back up creating a single stitch with the piano wire that kept his mouth closed in the corner.

He continued with his work until Sasuke's mouth was all stitched shut in fact he took the pleasure in double stitching it closed.

Once he was done muting Sasuke he packed up his needed materials and let the poison continue to effect the boy.

Sasuke listened intently for any sound Madara made but sensed he was leaving, then he heard a car pulling out off the street.

Sasuke went to struggling against his leather bindings despite the blood that now flowed freely from his wrists.

"Mmm..." Sasuke muttered then he heard a restraint give out on his wrist and he let out a sigh of relief and started to free his other hand, he sat up once that was done and felt down by his feet for the restraints holding them down and found the buckles which he unlocked.

"Mmmpph!" He attempted to call out to anyone who may be there.

Sasuke suddenly as he took a step forward collapsed, the bomb ticking inside him caused extreme pain whenever he moved his upper body, he tried to get off the floor but he could not.

"Mmm..." he groaned just deciding to lay down.

He found a sharp instrument Madara had forgotten on the floor, and he slowly raised it to his mouth, starting to cut the stitches from his mouth and removing them from his glued lips.

It took about twenty minutes but he finely got the sharp wire out of his mouth, then he forced his lips open with a rough tug which ripped skin from his lips making them bleed.

**~(Two Days Later)~**

Sasuke was still lying on the ground, he had managed to get as far as the top of the stairs but he didn't think he would be able to go down them without help, so he just lay there he was dehydrated really bad, he could hardly move without his body hurting now.

He'd assumed Madara had done something else to speed up his death, and he had been right when a few hours ago he had started puking up blood.

He heard the door open downstairs and it slammed, "Sasuke!" a voice called.

Sasuke recognized the voice as his uncle and he started to call out to him but he could hardly talk.

"I-Izuna..." he said in a voice barely audible.

Izuna didn't seem to here him but thankfully he looked to the top of the stairs and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall.

"Oh christ..." he whispered to himself and hurried up the stairs and was almost beside the boy when Sasuke raised a shaking hand up and shook his head.

"S-Stop..." he whispered.

"Sasuke, what did he do to you?" Izuna asked continuing towards Sasuke.

"Stop...don't come any closer...y-you'll die..." he whispered softly.

"What?" Izuna asked.

Sasuke started to cough up blood again and Izuna continued towards him once again but Sasuke moved away.

"B-Bomb..." he whispered.

Izuna wasn't sure he heard right. "What?"

"There's a *cough* bomb...get out...I don't want you to die with me." Sasuke said resting his head against the cement wall.

"If there's a bomb...I'm taking you out of here. Come on get up Sasuke." Izuna said but Sasuke shook his head.

"He's gonna blow both of us up...that was his *cough* plan...leave, you can't help me now..." Sasuke said weakly while staring at his uncle.

"No." the long haired Uchiha argued.

"I-It's in me...he put the *cough* bomb inside me...get out." Sasuke said in a very tired voice as he lowered his arm from his mid section so Izuna could see the scar tissue that had formed over the wound.

Izuna stood there in horror, he could see a blinking blue light shining slightly through Sasuke's skin.

"Oh my god...Sasuke." Izuna said quietly and kneeled next to the boy who grasped at his stomach again.

"Well, well isn't this a pretty sight. Hello Izuna. It's been a long time."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this, today was my golden birthday so I was running back and forth trying to find time to write it lol<strong>

_Emily_


	35. Finely Defeated

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body M utilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Izuna slowly turned around recognizing his brother's voice, he drew the 48 Caliber he had brought with him and aimed it at his brother who looked a lot different from when he had last seen him.<p>

He had cut his hair short and spiky he no longer had the long mane of hair unlike himself.

He had a dragon tattoo on his left bicep and was wearing a black tank with torn in the thighs blue jeans.

"You sick son of a bitch...I cannot believe you are my brother. How could you do that to your own son? To me, how could you kill her and try to kill me afterward. You crazy bastard." Izuna growled cocking the gun ready to shoot.

"I would not shoot if I were you dear Izuna." Madara snickered pulling the bomb's detonator out of his pocket and grinning evilly.

"I will push this button and turn this whole place into rubble if you do. Now, put the gun down because I'm willing to take you with me if I blow this place up. Then I'll finely get my revenge on both of you. For my dear Mikoto."

Izuna glared coldly at him.

"She was our cousin! I don't understand what was going through your mind when you two did whatever the fuck you did...but it was wrong. You killed my girlfriend Illyana for no reason! Then you attempted to kill me! How can you think that it is Sasuke's fault that you lost Mikoto...you should not have been with her in the first place! She was married to Fugaku!" Izuna argued as he set the gun down on the ground and straitened his posture.

Madara glared and moved so fast his younger bother could not even register what had happened until he was sent to the floor from a strong punch to the nose.

"How dare you accuse me and blame me for it. It is his fault, if that little brat had never born I would still have her by my side." Madara said and proceeded in beating his younger brother cruelly with a series of kicks and punches.

But Izuna would not fight back.

"I will not fight you." Izuna coughed after Madara's punches stopped and he waited for Izuna to get up.

"Fine...I'll finish this right now then." Madara said getting ready to press the trigger.

"Wait..." Izuna whispered.

Madara looked down at Izuna who was laying on the floor in front of Sasuke.

"What is it now." he snapped impatiently.

"There's something you do not know. The reason she broke up with you was not because of Sasuke..." Izuna whispered looking up at Madara with a smirk.

"Oh? Do tell me what it was then."

"I warned her...I told her of how you planned to kill the child when it was born so you and her could be together. You remember...you asked me to help you by killing Fugaku so he'd be out of the way. She was horrified by the idea that you would harm the child, she said she would rather keep the baby than be with you she said she would do anything to protect her children. Even...if it meant leaving you." Izuna said glancing at Sasuke who looked about ready to faint from tiredness and the pain he was in.

Madara froze looking at Sasuke and then a glare came across his face as he looked at Izuna again and kicked him violently in the face flipping the man onto his back.

Izuna glanced at the gun beside him now that he was on the floor he could easily grab it and shoot his brother down, just like he'd always dreamed of doing since that night.

Madara heard a car door slam outside the building and he looked and saw a person coming towards the building.

"Well...it appears It appears my step-son or cousin has come to play...perfect." Madara chuckled keeping the bomb detonator in his hand as he walked to the door and drew his own gun and hid behind the door, keeping an eye on Izuna and Sasuke and waiting for Itachi to walk in.

Izuna propped himself up grabbing his gun with his foot and carefully getting it underneath his back with his hand wrapped around the handle and trigger.

Itachi opened the door and walked in, instantly he spotted his little brother half asleep against the top of the stairs.

"Sasuke..." he muttered.

"Itachi! Behind the door!" Izuna yelled as some blood dripped off his nose.

Itachi instantly started to pull his gun while he turned and then a shot rang out as Itachi fell to the ground clutching his leg where he had been shot.

Madara smirked as he kneeled above Itachi, gently pushing him against the ground and sitting on top of him.

"You, you're the one who killed her...it's time for me to get justice for that." Madara said placing the gun to the side of Itachi's head, he got up off Itachi and backed up to the far wall before firing the gun and hitting Itachi in the side of the head there was a sickening crunch as the bullet entered his skull, Itachi fell flat on his back unmoving.

Sasuke had been woken up by the sound of the gunshot and watched helplessly as his brother fell to the ground. He didn't know how to feel at the moment, whether he should feel sorry for him or be happy.

Madara snickered and took his eyes off Izuna for a second but that was all the younger sibling needed to draw his gun and fire three rounds which each entered Madara's chest and the man fell to the ground finely dead.

Itachi was still not moving and Izuna got up and took the detonator from Madara's hand and carefully set it down on the ground away from Madara he didn't want to take any chances.

"Sasuke I'll be right there." Izuna whispered getting up feeling some pain in his chest hinting that he had some broken ribs.

Izuna walked over to Itachi and felt for a pulse to his surprise he had one but just barely it was hardly there.

He checked Itachi for a phone and found it in his back pocket. He dialed 911 and waited for someone to pick up.

Finely they did and he heard a voice, _"911 what is your emergency?"_

Izuna coughed a bit spitting out some blood before answering.

"I need some help immediately. My cousin has been shot in the head, but he still has a pulse and my nephew...I think he has a bomb inside him, I got the detonator away from the people who had it but he's in a lot of pain. Please hurry." Izuna said as calm as he could.

_"Alright sir, we'll be right there, where are you at?" _

"I'm at the unused prison in Homestead Florida." Izuna answered.

_"Alright, would you like me to stay on the line with you?"_ the man asked.

"Yes please." Izuna replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes finely he is dead right? <strong>

_Emily_


	36. Promises

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body M utilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Izuna waited beside Itachi until he heard the sound of sirens outside the building, a team of medics came into the building and looked around. An officer walked over to Izuna and looked at him.<p>

"Are you the one who called?" he asked.

"Yes." Izuna looked at his brother who was lying dead on the ground a pool of blood beneath him.

"Bullet hole to the head...this is the one who got shot?" the officer asked looking down at Itachi.

"Yes. That's my cousin. My nephew is up there." Izuna said pointing to Sasuke who was still waiting by the top of the stairs half awake but in a dazed state of mind.

"He's going into shock!" a female said as she kneeled above Itachi.

"We need to get him to the hospital immediately." a male medic spoke.

Izuna walked up the stairs with the officer who took a look at Sasuke.

"You said you think he has a bomb inside him?" the officer asked curiously.

"Yes." Izuna said unbuttoning the button up shirt he had put on Sasuke earlier because he had been shivering.

Izuna opened his nephew's shirt and carefully moved Sasuke's hand away from his stomach after he tried to grasp at it again.

"Relax Sasuke." Izuna whispered.

"Whose this one?" another officer asked as he pointed to Madara lying on the ground.

"He was going to kill Sasuke and he shot Itachi...and he was going to send the building up in flames. So..I shot him he was going to blow the building up, if you want proof the detonator is over there beside the wall." Izuna explained nervously knowing he'd likely get into trouble for shooting his brother.

"You shot him?" the officer asked.

"Yes. He's my brother, also the leader of the highly dangerous gang organization that has been giving Florida havok."

"He's definetly right about the bomb...look at this." the other officer said beckoning the other officer over to him.

"I-It hurts..." Sasuke gasped as he squeezed Izuna's hand.

"He needs a doctor immediately and call the bomb squad while you're at it." the man said.

"Yes sir." the younger officer said.

Izuna watched as they lifted Itachi onto a stretcher and took him out of the building.

"Sasuke right?" the officer asked the half awake young man.

Sasuke nodded tiredly.

"Alright Sasuke my name is Jake...we may have to do the surgery here...I don't want to risk be blowing up a hospital. So I'm going to call a doctor to come down here with the needed materials to perform the surgery alright?" he asked.

Sasuke swallowed nervously but nodded then lurched forward and coughed up blood.

"I-I think he poisoned me...he injected me with something." Sasuke whispered glancing at Madara's dead corpse.

"Alright we'll have you looked at." Izuna said softly.

"M-My son...i-if I die...tell him...tell him...when he grows older that I'm s-sorry." Sasuke said as a few tears dripped from his eyes.

"Shh...Sasuke you will not die. You here me?" Izuna whispered as he gently squeezed Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke let out a small sob and nodded his head.

"Alright, I'm going to call the hospital now." the officer said picking up his radio and walking out of the room.

They could hear him explaining the situation and requesting for a doctor.

Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably. "It hurts...really bad." he muttered.

"I know. Just relax and hold as still as you can." Izuna said.

They all waited for twenty minutes before the anbulance arrived and a doctor and some members of the bomb squad came in.

"This him?" a doctor asked.

"Yeah." the officer said.

Sasuke glanced at the doctor who looked a bit nervous.

"You don't have to do this..." Sasuke muttered.

"If you have a family...you don't need to loose it..I know what its like to loose everything you have ever cared about. You do not need to end up like me." the young man whispered.

The doctor looked hesitant but he spoke. "No, it is my job to save paitents. And I will do this." he spoke as he filled a syringe with what Sasuke imagined would knock him out.

Sasuke waited patiently trying to ignore the pain.

The doctor injected the substance into Sasuke's blood stream and then looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Alright Sasuke, start counting backwards from ten." the doctor said as Izuna and Jake helped get him onto his back.

Sasuke already felt tired but he did what the doctor told him.

"Ten...nine...ei..ght...s-seven...six...f-five...f..our..." Sasuke trailed off as sleep over came him and he let out a small rush of air from his mouth as he passed out.

"Alright, I'll have to be careful not to cut anything important..." the doctor said grabbing the bag he had brought that had all the tools he would need inside.

He pulled out a scalpel and lined it up with the scar tissue that had formed over the wound, he cut it open and blood started to spill from the newly reopened wound and he got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>There I hope this was suspenseful enough for you guys ;p<strong>

_Emily_


	37. Reunion

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Darui/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up feeling extremely light headed, he tried to sit up but felt hands push him back down.<p>

"Rest Sasuke." he heard his uncle's soft voice tell him.

"Ngh...hurts..." Sasuke muttered.

"I know...the doctor said you'll be sore for a couple days, the wound got infected from the bomb...it needs time for the medicine to work. But mainly you need to take it easy." Izuna said pulling up a chair beside Sasuke's bed.

"I feel numb all over."

"Yes...the doctor gave you some strong pain killers, he said they'll make you sleepy for a few days as well." Sasuke looked down towards Izuna's hands when he heard the sound of clanking metal.

"Uncle Izuna? You in trouble?" he whispered staring down at the older Uchiha's wrists which were handcuffed together.

"I'll be going away for a few days, then I have to go to court for killing Madara. The officer said there shouldn't be anything to worry about since he was a mass murderer and I was acting in self-defense. But it's still standard procedure. They want you to testify for me. Will you do that?" Izuna asked.

Sasuke slowly nodded trying to take in what Izuna was asking him to do.

"I-Itachi? I-Is he dead?" Sasuke whispered.

Izuna looked down sadly.

"No...your brother went into a coma from taking a bullet to the head, it skimmed his brain but didn't damage anything to serious, but the result of the hit sent your brother into a severe state of shock that sent him spiraling into a coma...and they don't know if he'll come out of it. But since your his last remaining family...it'll be up to you whether or not you pull the plug Sasuke. I know he has done some horrible things to you...but be the better person alright? You know my brother all I ever wanted from him was an apology for that night, but he would never give me one, my anger turned to hatred and it led to this." Izuna explained softly.

Sasuke looked down thinking before listening to Izuna as he continued.

"But your brother, he apologized he wanted to make it right. Give him a chance alright?" Izuna said softly as a female officer walked into the room and stood behind him.

"Izuna Uchiha?" she asked.

"That's me." Sasuke watched as his uncle stood up.

"W-Wait...where will I go?" he asked.

"I called Kakashi, I told him about what happened, he said he's on his way to pick you up, but I told him he could feel free to take you my house and that he could stay there until I came back, I'll need someone to take care of Shrapnel while I'm gone." Izuna said.

"I'll take care of him. Does he need more dog food?" he asked knowing that Izuna's large Malamute dog ate a lot.

"No there should be two more bags in the garage. You can sleep in my room if you want, Kakashi can have your room or it can be the other way around if you like." Izuna said allowing the female officer to lead him out of the room.

"Bye Sasuke." he said.

"Bye Izuna." the young man muttered, he couldn't help but feel horribly responsible for his uncle being in jail.

He waited for a couple hours then fell back to sleep, but woke up again an hour later when he heard talking in the hall way.

He recognized the voice immediately as Kakashi's

**~ Tallahassee Florida Hospital (Hallway) ~**

"So you're relation to the boy?" the nurse asked holding her clipboard.

"None. He's adopted, he was living with me since he was ten years of age." Kakashi said calmly.

"I see." the nurse said writing down what he had told her on her clipboard.

"What is his condition? Is he alright? Can I see hm? His uncle instructed that I take him back to his house."

"Unfortunately sir I cannot reveal that information. I can only tell relatives. He cannot be seen right now his condition is unstable because he just had surgery."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "He has no other family! I have a right to know since I am his legal guardian! What surgery?"

"I am sorry sir I cannot let you see him please leave before I call in security." the nurse said firmly.

Kakashi started to turn around before a weak cry stopped him.

"K-Kakashi!"

Kakashi turned around and started to open the door to Sasuke's room but the nurse got in the way.

"I said leave."

"He is calling for me. And I promised him that I would not abandon him. Now get out of my way." Kakashi said in a cold as ice tone.

The nurse glared at him seeing that this man was persistent and stubborn, but then she heard the young man inside the room, he was crying and sounded desperate for someone to be with him so she glared and stepped aside.

Kakashi quickly walked into the room and saw Sasuke propped up on his elbows in the bed, his blankets were thrown about since he had attempted to get out of bed, thus his pale abdomen was revealed.

Kakashi could see a wicked looking scar that zig zagged across his pale fleshy stomach.

Sasuke reached up a hand for Kakashi to take and Kakashi greatly complied as he took hold of Sasuke's hand which was about the size of his own now that he had grown so much over the past years.

Sasuke gave a weak and pitiful cry as tears streamed down his blood covered cheeks.

"Oh Sasuke...what did he do to you?" Kakashi whispered quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay father son reunion!<strong>

_Emily _


	38. Sasuke's Fear and Kakashi's Love

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Darui/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

* * *

><p>"Sas...what happend?" Kakashi asked quietly as his son continued to cry.<p>

He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him gently being careful not to touch his stitches.

Sasuke quickly wrapped his arms around Kakashi and buried his face into his shoulder crying hysterically into Kakashi's arm.

"Shh...Sas...it's alright, just tell me what happened. He can't hurt you anymore...Izuna told me he was dead. You can tell me what you want to now...it's alright Sasuke." Kakashi whispered kissing the top of Sasuke's head.

Kakashi waited for Sasuke to stop crying and then Sasuke slowly calmed down after getting all of his bottled up emotions out of his system.

He started to speak after his sharp intakes of breath and sniffles stopped.

"I had gotten home from exercising...I had gone on a walk...I got home and laid on the couch, something didn't feel right...and I noticed the basement door was open, I found it odd because Izuna never went into the basement. So I grabbed his 48 Caliber from the kitchen and walked into the basement, but the light went off when I was going down the stairs and I fell."

Sasuke stopped to look at Kakashi who gave a nod telling him it was alright.

"I got up and grabbed the gun which had fallen beside me. I was a little dizzy because I hit my head, the light turned on and there were four men aiming guns at me. I asked them what they were doing there...and they said they were taking me back to him."

"Your father?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded and continued.

"I refused and someone had been behind me apparently because the next thing I knew I was fighting against someone who had a chloroform covered cloth pressed against my mouth. I fought...but I fell unconscious. I...woke up but I could not move...and I was laying on a metal table. It was cold my shirt was removed but what confused me was I wasn't tied down to the table yet I could not move my body."

Sasuke paused as a tear leaked form his left eye. Kakashi let out a shushing noise and wiped it away. "It's alright go on."

"I heard a voice and I looked around because it was really dark. And I saw my father sitting with a smile on his face against the wall on a table. I asked him what he had done to me...and he explained that he had injected a powerful drug that slowed down my nervous system to prevent me from moving...he asked me...he asked me...if I missed her yet..." Sasuke said this as his voice started to shake at the final sentence more tears leaked from his eyes.

"Temari?" Kakashi asked with a sad voice.

Sasuke only nodded and started to cry again he was trying to muffle his sobs but he couldn't.

"He...he said he was the...the one who...ordered the crash...he's the one who killed her..." Sasuke cried and buried his face in his hands.

Kakashi rubbed Sasuke's back in attempts to calm him down and once Sasuke finely couldn't cry anymore he continued.

"I was horrified that he would do something like that...to a pregnant woman...even worse...my girlfriend who was already seven months...only two months and we would have had a family together...he laughed at me...saying the look on my face was priceless...then he pulled out a knife...and one of his men a blond man with long hair came in...he had something in his hands that was covered in cloth..."

Sasuke trailed off and his shoulders started to tremble as the fear from what had happen returned.

"Shh...I'm right here. I promised you once that I would not abandon you...I've been here for you for so long Sas...don't loose your trust in me...I promise...I'll do everything I can possibly do to help you through this...because I love you so much...remember what you said about missing your family long ago. You were my family once mine was gone and I found you...and you always will be Sasuke...I'll always be here for you Sas..." Kakashi said quietly hugging Sasuke once again.

Sasuke nodded and continued.

"Madara had uncovered it and revealed it as an explosive...saying he was going to use me to take out his brother...and kill both of us at the same time...I had stared into his eyes utterly horrified and asked him if he really intended to do what I thought he was going to do. He said yes...he admitted that he was going to surgically plant the explosive inside my body rather than have me swallow it...because one he said it was too big for me to swallow and second...he said I'd always have something to remember him by. I was going to protest but he gagged me...I tried to fight back but all I could do was move my arm a little he laughed at me and moved it aside off my chest." Sasuke said quietly his shaking had gotten worse.

"Once he put the knife to my stomach...I knew I was going to die...he cut me open like he was gutting a fish...but I passed out and when I woke up...he said he could barely get it inside me because I was so skinny. When I looked down at myself...I could see a slight bulge where the bomb was inside my body, but what scared me the most was I could actually see a bright light shining through my body. He pulled out a detonator and showed it to me...I think when I was out he injected me with poison because I felt so weak and sick...I think I was running a fever too because my body was sweating..."

Kakashi listened to Sasuke with a calm expression but inside his head he couldn't believe that someone could be so monstrous to someone who they were related to so closely.

"He smirked at me and I had a bad feeling and I was right...by then the numbing agent was wearing out he strapped me down to the table with leather buckle like restraints...then he started to talk...saying that he wanted his game to be more challenging for his brother so that it'd take him a while to find me...so he sealed my mouth shut despite my struggles with supper glue, he made it dry faster by blowing on it so closely...I-I thought he was going to...kiss me or w-worse...then he stitched my mouth closed further with two layers of piano wire."

Kakashi nodded noticing the scars from the stitches which now made sense as to why they were on both his bottom and top lip.

"I-I was scared...so scared...he laughed at my cries then gathered his things and left. I was horrified I couldn't move without pain in my stomach and I couldn't speak...couldn't cry out for help...I prayed to god that I wouldn't die...but it...it didn't seem like he could hear me so I started to move my wrists and one of the restraints broke eventually."

Sasuke held out his bandaged wrists for Kakashi to see, the man nodded understanding that the young man had to do damage to his own hands in order to get free.

"So I untied myself and started to walk but I collapsed...I couldn't walk...it hurt too bad. So I tried to call out for help but I knew it was pointless with my mouth sealed so...as I lay on the ground I...I found a scalpel that Madara had dropped I forced it between my sewn lips and cut the piano wire then pried it out with my fingers...it took a long time but they were free of the wire...after that I tried to open my mouth but the glue was still hardened and it hurt to try and open them...so I moved my hands to my mouth and closed my eyes then wrenched them open tearing skin away from my lips as tore my lips back open."

Sasuke stopped again to catch his breath.

"I had to lay there for two more days, by then with six days without food or water...I was very dehydrated and could hardly speak. I had managed over those two days to make it to the top of the stairs but I didn't think I could make it down so I just waited. I finely heard the door open and Izuna's voice. I warned him of the bomb inside me...but he refused to leave me...he...he wouldn't give up...like you would never give up...just like you..."

Sasuke looked out the window avoiding Kakashi's gaze.

"The next thing we knew Madara was back holding the detonator...Izuna had a gun drawn but Madara was too fast...he told Madara the truth as to why my mother wasn't with him anymore...because he had warned her that he was going to kill me. And that she would do anything to protect her children...Madara started to beat him...but he wouldn't fight back...then Itachi appeared outside and he hid behind the door...when Itachi walked in...he shot him in the leg, then he backed up and shot him in the head...he fell to the ground...he wouldn't get up, didn't make a sound."

Sasuke paused.

"After that Izuna shot Madara after reaching his gun...and he fell...not moving...like Itachi. Izuna called 911 with Itachi's phone and the police and ambulance came...I blacked out when they were taking it outta me...then woke up here hurting all over...Izuna was sitting beside me."

Sasuke looked back at Kakashi with tears sparkling in his eyes again.

"Izuna...he told me that Itachi's in a coma...and they don't think he'll wake up...I don't know if I should pull the plug or not...I'm still mad at him...i-it's my fault...its all my fault he may die...its my fault Izuna's in jail...i-it's my fault..."

Finely more tears flowed from those onyx eyes. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and hugged him tightly shushing him and telling him it was alright.

"Sas...it'll be alright. And no it is not your fault...none of it is your fault...I can assure you that...I love you...and I won't leave you again."

"I-I was so scared...I thought I was going to die...I thought I'd never seen you or Sakumo...or any of you guys ever again...I thought I was...I thought..."

Kakashi put two fingers to Sasuke's lips.

"Shh...I know...but the important thing is that Izuna was there to help you...and that you are still with us...I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Kakashi..."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Sasuke-san...T_T<strong>

**:3 - See this? This is my evil pervy face...Mwhahahahahaha**

_Emily_


	39. Forgiveness

**No Boy No Cry**

**SUMMERY:**_ First AU story. Taking place in present day 2011. Sasuke Uchiha's family was killed by his older brother Itachi six years ago. After running away from seventeen foster homes Sasuke turned to living in the streets, stealing from people in order to get food, getting beat up by gangs, and sleeping outside. Until one day, after six months of living in the streets, while attempting to steal a man's wallet and getting caught the man whose name was Kakashi Hatake took the young ten year old orphan under his wing. Sasuke has lived with the man ever since, it is now six years later and the boy is now a teenager. But now someone's back to kill him, haunting him, and stirring up unwanted painful memories that the boy has tried to bury deep inside his head. Who could this person be? And who else is out to get him? What secrets and lies are hidden within his family? Can Kakashi protect Sasuke from these dangers? Or will he himself turn against the boy?_

**WARNING:** Rated M/R for mature, this story contains the following...

Physical/Sexual abuse

Strong Language

Male Rape

Incest

Child Abuse

Drug Use

Forced Drug Use

Character Deaths

Graphic Violence

Bondage

Body Mutilization

**Pairings:**

Sasuke/Sakura

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Darui/Hinata

Kakashi/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

Neji/Ino

Gaara/OC

Itachi/OC

_**...this is the end guys!**_

* * *

><p>The day of Izuna's trial was very hectic.<p>

Sasuke found himself sitting in the middle of court trying to defend his uncle so he wouldn't have to go to prison.

Sasuke stared at the man who was suposed to ask him questions waiting for him to start.

"So Sasuke...you say your uncle had no choice but to shoot his brother?" the man asked.

"Yes sir." Sasuke replied.

"Explain the situation then." the laywer said.

"Well...Madara had shot my brother and he wasn't moving. Izuna shot Madara becuase he had the detonator to the explosive. He shot my dad out of self-defense. He saved my life." Sasuke replied.

The lawyer narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure he didn't shoot your father out of anger that he shot Itachi?"

Sasuke glanced over at Izuna who was sitting quietly at the table beside his own lawyer then he shook his head.

"No. He shot him because he had to. Or he would have killed all of us. My brother is currently in a coma because of that man. As much as I hate to say it, I am glad he is dead." Sasuke said.

"I understand you were tortured by your father many times as well as sexually abused?"

"Objection!" Izuna's lawyer yelled but the judge raised his hand.

"Sit down Mr. James. Proceed Mr. Ryker." he said looking at Sasuke.

"Well?" the lawyer asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Are you sure that Izuna didn't shoot him to get revenge for you?"

"No. He shot him because he had to." Sasuke replied quietly.

"No further questions your honor." the man said and walked back to his seat.

Izuna's lawyer got up and started to do his job all Izuna and Sasuke could do was wait.

**~(XXX)~**

"Alright jury on the defense of Izuna Uchiha how do you find?" the judge said.

"On the charge of murder, we find the defendant Izuna Uchiha not guilty."

Sasuke smiled at Izuna and the judge started to speak.

"Very well. Case dismissed." he said and tapped his hammer down making it echo through the room.

Izuna walked over to Sasuke and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Sasuke." he said quietly.

Sasuke just nodded.

"I'm glad I could help." he said as he hugged his uncle back.

Sasuke looked at Izuna then at Kakashi.

"I think I'm ready to go home now." He said softly.

Kakashi smiled at this.

"I figured as much. Which is why I had Anko bring down Sakumo." Kakashi said looking at the door of the court room and on cue Anko walked into the room carrying a baby carrier.

Sasuke's eyes lit up and he hurried over to the brunette and looked inside where he saw his blond haired son.

He gently reached down and picked him up, he held the infant in his arms and the baby made a small cooing noise at him. Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Sakumo. Daddy loves you." he said holding the infant close to him. Kakashi watched his son with happiness sparkling in his eyes.

He turned to Izuna and reached out a hand. "Thank you for everything Izuna."

Izuna smiled and grabbed Kakashi's hand shaking in.

"I'm glad I could help. He didn't have a decent father. Its the least I could do. I see you raised him to be a fine young man Kakashi Hatake." Izuna said letting go of the white haired man's hand.

"Thank you. I did my best to teach him what was right. And in my opinion. I couldn't have done a better job. He's caring, loving, and responsible. He's a strong willed young man. And I believe he can pull through anything." Kakashi said glancing over at Sasuke again.

"I don't doubt you there." Izuna chuckled softly.

"Well we'll see you around sometime won't we Izuna?" Sasuke asked coming up to his uncle carrying while carrying his son in his arms.

"You bet. See you around kiddo. Remember do the right thing when it comes to terms with your brother. He wants to make it up to you." The taller Uchiha said as he ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Right." Sasuke said as he hugged the man with one arm.

Izuna then turned his attention to the infant in his nephew's arms.

"I'll see you when you're older." he said to the child with a smile as he held the baby's hand then let go.

He walked out of the court room after saying goodbye to Sasuke one last time and then got into his car and drove off.

"Let's go home Sasuke." Kakashi said wrapping an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Good idea." he said as he placed Sakumo back int he carrier that Anko was holding, then he Anko and Kakashi went and made their way to their car then once everyone was settled drove back towards Miami unaware of the eyes watching them from some bushes.

**~Miami (Hospital)~**

Sasuke watched with sad eyes, it had been six months since he got home, and now he was getting ready to pull the plug on Itachi's life support.

He hadn't woken up ever since that shot to the skull, even after surgery.

So now he found himself sitting by his brother as they got ready to cut the cord for his brother's life.

He sat there he had a few tears coming from his eyes. Even though he didn't' think he could forgive his brother, he still didn't want to see him die.

He watched as the scissors came to the clear tube when suddenly he heard a moan through the breathing mask on Itachi's face.

"Stop!" he yelled at the doctors.

The doctors looked at him oddly for a few minutes before Sasuke pointed at Itachi's face, then they looked and saw his eyes were slowly opening.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked placing his hands on the bed frame.

"Sasuke? W-Where am I? What happened?" he asked tiredly.

The doctors gave the two some space and Itachi tried to raise his hand only to realize he was handcuffed to the bed.

"You've been in a coma for six months." Sasuke said quietly.

"Y-You waited for me?" Itachi asked shocked.

Sasuke only nodded.

"W-Why?" Itachi stuttered.

Sasuke only smiled at this. "Everybody deserves to be forgiven."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go guys thats the end. Now...there MIGHT be a sequel. I am unsure. But there MIGHT be a sequel and don't pester me about it or I'll get pissed.<strong>

_Emily_


End file.
